The Claiming
by thorsfriend
Summary: AU Werewolves are accepted members of society, following both human and pack laws. Secretary Jarvis wants to claim NCIS and he's got a fight on his hands, as the wolf members of Gibbs team don't want him as Alpha but are any of them strong enough to challenge. Gibbs being human or not can't help. Bad Jarvis and possibly Vance too, 1st NCIS fic so hopefully not awful. WIP
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

This story just would not leave me alone, its AU and my first attempt at NCIS fic, so please review but flames will be laughed at. Updates will be hopefully every few weeks as I have other stories on the go.

Werewolves are accepted members of society and they follow both the rules of the human world and those of the pack, the various packs are ruled by a dominant wolf called the Alpha.

**The Claiming.**

Tilting his head back Gibbs released a mournful howl, he allowed his grief to sound out not caring if he was discovered. Mike Franks was dead, his friend and mentor had been murdered, although Gibbs knew deep within his very bones that his friend preferred to die doing the job he did best rather than waiting for the cancer that was slowly consuming his body to kill him. But still he could have helped his friend if only he had been quicker and realised exactly what Franks had planned.

Gibbs had held himself together not showing the depths of his grief until Cobb had been taken down, but now that Mike had been buried he felt he had could finally let go, he knew that his team were together so they would be safe until he was ready to rejoin them. Dropping down onto the ground, a naked Gibbs changed; the huge wolf shook itself and loped towards the back of the garden jumping the fence the animal headed into the woods.

Running faster and faster trying to outrun his grief and growing rage at the death of his close friend the silver wolf stopped and once again let an anguished howl sound out, ears pricked when other voices joined in the chorus. Looking around he realised he was in Anacostia Park, sniffing Gibbs recognised that a number of packs had claimed this territory as there own to share and defend, he was not worried, he would deal with meeting any other wolves as and when it happened.

Head tilting the huge silver wolf could scent deer, growling low he decided to hunt, he had not transformed into his wolf for such a long time that he decided that he would relish the freedom that this form allowed, silently he began to stalk his prey. Gibbs allowed his animalistic side full rein as he ran down the large buck, he snapped the majestic animals neck between his powerful jaws; he began to feed ripping and tearing into the flesh allowing his anger and rage over his friends death to transfer into his butchering of the large carcass. Raising his head he once again howled, his grief and rage still raw and painful. His head swung round as he heard answering howls getting closer, laying down Gibbs began to clean the blood from his fur, he would see what the pack would do when they found him. And if the Alpha was stupid enough to want to fight then all well and good, the wolf grinned blue eyes flashing at the thought of a good knock down dirty fight.

The twelve members of the Washington Police Department pack that had gone running on this night followed their Alpha, they could see a deer carcass and a wolf was lying near it cleaning its front paws, seemingly unconcerned by their presence. They stopped and waited to see what their Alpha would do to the stranger, he changed back to his human form unworried about his naked state.

"You are trespassing."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I am hoping to get another one written soon which should be longer and we should get to meet the nasty Jarvis and his cronies, any reviews are greatly appreciated although flaming will be ignored.

**The Claiming.**

Snorting Gibbs waited, he watched the Alpha who glared at him, staying in his wolf form he did not move from his laid down position.

"You're trespassing." Alpha Kurt Greene growled, he was surprised the wolf was essentially ignoring him, maybe this stranger belonged to one of the other packs who ran in this area. "Do you belong to a pack?"

"No." The wolf seemed to growl the answer; even though he had not changed to its human form all the police pack understood his answer.

Greene hid a worried gulp as the strange wolf stood and shook itself, he had never seen a wolf so big, he had to show no fear though as he had a pack and lands to protect.

Gibbs sighed he no longer felt the need to fight as it would not be fair to the man stood starring at him, he now recognised the man as a law enforcement officer and he realised that the others must also be members of Washington police force and or family members. He looked at the deer he had killed, that would have to do.

"I offer tribute." Gibbs could see the surprise on the surrounding packs faces, a couple had changed to their human forms, and he sat on his rump and waited for the Alpha to accept his offer.

"I accept your tribute." Greene saw the massive head nod, he watched as the silver wolf began to walk away, he wanted to ask the man's name, but decided against it as the stranger obviously wanted to conceal his identity.

Gibbs walked unconcerned through the pack; he just wanted to return home, to his basement and his bourbon. Stopping dead he could not believe the foolishness of the young wolf who stood barring his path growling aggressively at him.

"Don't hurt him." A female begged she made no effort the get in between Gibbs and the snarling male.

Gibbs studied the gangly wolf, he noted the size of the animal, and his head tilted his lip curled back as he growled low in his throat.

"He doesn't know what he's doing, please don't hurt him." The same female appealed she looked to her Alpha.

"Davis was bitten not long ago; he's still trying not to let his wolf control him." Alpha Greene hoped he would not be forced to fight to protect the young wolf.

The silver wolf's hackles rose, he seemed to increase in size, the growls where low and continuous, blue eyes glowed with fire. The younger wolf blinked he suddenly realised he was attempting to challenge a bigger stronger fully matured adult male wolf who made his own Alpha look small. Whining the smaller wolf lowered its head and eyes, shaking as the larger wolf approached.

Gibbs wanted to teach the whelp some manners, so that next time the new wolf would exercise some restraint, because other werewolves may not be so forgiving. He continued to growl even though the young wolf was now on its belly whimpering, he looked quickly at the pack's Alpha, who after a moment nodded slowly.

Greene did not understand why he was allowing the strange wolf to discipline one of his pack, but he would step in if it got out of hand.

Gibbs loomed over the whining and whimpering youngster, he nudged the wolf, who immediately rolled over showing its vulnerable underbelly, he stopped growling and waited; the young man had his eyes tightly shut and was shaking like a leaf.

Greene and the pack waited with baited breath to see what would happen next, they all wondered what the silver wolf was waiting for.

"Please." The trembling wolf stuttered out the plea.

"I won't hurt you." Gibbs gently sniffed the smaller animal's throat. "But you need to control yourself."

"Yes sir." Came the timid reply.

"Your Alpha could be hurt defending you." Gibbs hid a smile as the young wolf bounced onto his feet and rubbed its head against his muzzle, he had forgotten how quickly pups bounced back.

"I'm sorry." The smaller wolfs ears flattened against his head, he had not considered how his Alpha would have fought to protect him, and the huge silver wolf would probably have ripped the other man to buts considering his immense size.

Greene and the others had expected the stranger to punish the new wolf in some way but the large silver wolf had not, in fact the man had been completely reasonable, even though he had the right to respond to the challenge.

Gibbs sneezed as his muzzle was licked, he raised a paw and gently batted the youngster away, the contrite wolf immediately went down on his belly again, Gibbs sighed, and he gave the still watching pack a put upon look. He then swiped a broad tongue across the small black ear he was closest to, he then started walking away, he felt the Alpha move beside his shoulder turning his head he looked into the wolfs brown eyes.

"Thank you for not hurting him." Alpha Green was curious about the stranger, he wondered if the man had just moved into the area. He would have to speak to the other Alpha's and see if any of them where aware of the new comer.

"Enjoy the tribute." The silver wolf sprang away and loped off in ground eating bounds.

Gibbs muscles bunched as he jumped his fence, he had returned to his house undetected, he needed to shower and change, because no doubt his team would arrive at his house sooner or later.

Standing under the hot spray, Gibbs washed the accumulated dirt from his weary body, the water drummed on his broad shoulders; he leant against the wall allowing his tense body to relax. Cocking his head the blue eyed man heard his front door open, he smiled as he heard Abby and Tony arguing over what take out they wanted to order. Gibbs listened intently; he could tell that not only where all his team present but Ducky and his assistant had joined them, he could hear the ME corralling the youngsters into his front room. Gibbs turned the water off, drying himself; he got dressed and walked slowly down the stairs.

"Gibbs we didn't think you'd mind us coming over." Abby pig tails swung as she bounced in place.

"It's fine Abs." Gibbs found himself wrapped in an exuberant hug.

"Boss do you want me to order pizza or Chinese?" Tony grinned at the older man.

"Order both." Gibbs suggested so as to avoid any arguments, he returned Ducky's smile with one of his own.

Getting himself a cup of coffee he listened to his team mates and friends banter, he felt the overwhelming grief slowly easing slightly, he settled on the comfortable couch, Tim, Abby, Tony and Ziva where all settled on the floor, they all looked towards him, each one silently asking for permission.

"Make yourselves at home." Gibbs words were barely out of his mouth before the four began stripping off their clothes, he looked over at the shy Palmer. "It's alright if you want to join them son."

Jimmy Palmer quickly stripped he joined the four wolves on the floor, he felt a gentle hand rub his head, looking up into his mentor's kind blue eyes he licked the hand. He felt a bigger body press against him looking into the playful eyes off his friend he felt a warm tongue lick his ear, snorting he shook his head.

"Outside if you're gonna play DiNozzo." Gibbs warned the big leggy wolf.

"Pups." Ducky sniggered as Ziva tripped Tony when he went passed her.

Gibbs and Ducky watched as the five wolves curled up together gaining comfort from each other, Ducky so wanted to change and join the pile, but he did not want to leave his human friend alone.

"Change Ducky I'll be ok and the food will be here soon so I won't be without human company for long." Gibbs calmly spoke, he had seen the need in the compassionate werewolf's eyes the desire to bond with the younger members of their diverse group.

Ducky had no hang ups with changing in front of his long time friend, he curled himself around the nearest wolf, getting a lick from the panting Forensic Scientist. He looked at Gibbs who was looking at them all with a half smile on his face, Ducky was once again saddened that his friend was not and could never be a werewolf, as he had been bitten in the past but had never changed, he was one of the rare people who were immune to bite a wolf.

Gibbs could see the look in Ducky's eyes he knew the ME was thinking about how he was supposedly immune to werewolf bite, Gibbs hated to deceive his friend, but his secret was his own.

Gibbs settled on his couch he could tell that all the wolves were sleeping curled into a pile, he could hardly tell where one started and the next began. Closing his eyes Gibbs allowed himself to finally relax.

The hazel eyes opened the large wolf stood and approached the sleeping man; climbing up onto the couch he rested his head on the jean clad knee. He felt a callused palm stroke his head, sighing he snuggled closer.

"You're not a lap dog Tony." Gibbs could see the were's long tongue and he glared down at the large wolf. "Don't even think about it DiNozzo."

Tony could not help himself and gave his boss and friend a lick, slobbering over his stubbled jaw and ear; he now wore a grin on his wolf face.

Gibbs wiped his face with his sleeve, he continued to stroke the soft fur on the broad head, his senior field agent rested his furry head back on his knee and soon Gibbs could hear the deep snores coming from the animal. Shaking his head fondly he allowed himself to relax once again.

The following morning Gibbs sat at his desk, he and his team where going over cold cases, his phone rang picking it up he heard the voice of Cynthia, Director Vance's personal assistant.

"The Director would like to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Here we met Jarvis and find out a bit more about the werewolves that make up Gibbs team/family. Hope you like this chapter and am actually updating this more often than I thought I would so any reviews would be great.

Also I know that the werewolves in my story should be able to smell that Gibbs is one of them but all will become clearer later in the story honest.

**The Claiming.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs made his way up to the Vance's office he wondered what the man wanted. His team was working cold cases now that the Cobb had been dealt with.

Gibbs realised that Vance was not alone is his office there where two werewolves with him, and he did not like either of them. Entering the office without knocking Gibbs waited for the tooth pick chewing man to acknowledge him; he did not bother to look at the two other men.

"Take a seat Agent Gibbs." Leon Vance wondered if Gibbs was deliberately ignoring the presence of the two other men who where present in his office.

"Director." Gibbs settled himself in a chair facing the head of NCIS.

"You've met Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis and his assistant Jonathan Cole." Vance introduced the two men.

Gibbs inclined his head towards the men; he kept his expression neutral wondering why he had been summoned.

"We just wanted to congratulate you and your team for taking down the port to port killer." Clayton Jarvis had ignored the slight to him when the arrogant NCIS agent had entered the room, he had during the few times he had met Jethro Gibbs thought the man would have made a formidable werewolf, he may even have been able to challenge for the role of Alpha of the NCIS.

"It was down to my Team and the other agents involved." Gibbs kept his distaste for the man out of his voice, there was something about Jarvis but Gibbs could not put his finger on exactly what it was that made him wary of the were.

"Well I wanted to express my thanks." Jarvis lip curled back, if Gibbs had been a werewolf then the Secretary would have asserted his dominance but as Gibbs was just a human he would have to do with dismissing the man now he had given his praise.

"People died." Gibbs paused in his words. "Praise is not really going to help the families of those left behind."

Vance squirmed in his seat; he could almost smell the ire from Jarvis and Cole growing at the impassive Gibbs who just sat there not caring that he was upsetting the Secretary of the Navy.

"I'm sure you've got work to do Gibbs." Vance decided to bring the meeting to a close.

Gibbs stood up he nodded at Vance, he barely spared the other two men a glance.

"Gibbs is damn arrogant." Cole was surprised at how calm the silver haired man had been, people knew that Jarvis was a werewolf and he would have thought that the human male would have been more welcoming and grateful for the praise his Alpha had given out, but instead the man had been dismissive. Cole had noted that there was no fear in the mans scent and his heart beat had remain steady throughout the whole meeting. It was almost like the man did not care the reaction he got.

"He's Gibbs." Vance had no other words to describe the best agent and team leader in his agency.

"Tell me about his team Leon." Jarvis could not keep the growl from his voice his eyes shone as his inner wolf snarled at the lack of respect it was shown.

"Ziva David, she's a natural wolf, her father is Assistant Director of Mossad." Vance began to give the information he had been asked for. "She's a ruthless assassin, very well trained and now has US citizenship."

"Anything else?" Jarvis saw Vance look down at his hands. "Leon?"

"Eli David wants her back in Israel." Leon Vance had not told either Gibbs or Ziva about the last conversation he had had with the dominant Eli. "He wants her to become an Alpha female in a pack with Mossad."

"Does she know?" Jarvis was curious to see what the answer would be; very few packs with the US demanded that their females only breed with other pure blood wolves.

"No." Leon had told her father that as an American Ziva could and would choose her own mate, the call had not gone well.

"I see." Cole was disgusted with the thought of forcing female wolves to breed to wolves just because they were pure blood, he himself was a bitten wolf and he knew that sometimes those that had been born wolf looked down at him and his kind.

"Tim McGee, is the only son of a Navy Admiral, he's also a born wolf." Leon could see the timid McGee in his minds eye. "He's got unrivalled computer skills, he's loyal and hardworking. McGee's father is both disappointed and disapproving of his son being an agent, but the man is a submissive not at all like his Alpha father."

"Right I can only imagine the admiral must be disappointed that his son is so weak." Jarvis had children and both showed dominant tendencies which made him extremely happy.

"I would not call the boy weak." Leon had watched as McGee blossomed under Gibbs and DiNozzo's guidance.

"Fine but he's not Alpha material." Cole interjected.

"Anthony DiNozzo, he was bitten as a child, his mother died in the attack." Leon could only imagine the horror visited on the young boy when he and his mother had been attacked, he had seen scene of crime photos and his mother had been ripped apart, and the doctor's could only wonder at how the young boy had survived such a vicious attack. No werewolf had been found who had committed the atrocity; although there had been a lot of wolf blood found at the scene which none of the investigating officers could explain.

"No one was caught and punished for the act?" Jarvis asked, unprovoked werewolf attacks on humans where harshly punished by Alpha's and packs.

"No, and DiNozzo is the biggest bitten wolf I have ever seen, although he seems to not realise his power, or he chooses not to want to move up any pack hierarchy." Vance thought that DiNozzo was a joker and it had taken him a long time to see what Gibbs saw in the man and why he kept him on his team.

"So he does not belong to the NCIS pack?" Cole saw Vance shake his head.

"No all six of them belong to the pack although they don't take an active role in the pack activities." Vance could see the question on the other men's faces. "When you look at Gibbs team you have to include Dr Mallard, Abigail Sciuto, and Jimmy Palmer."

"Go on Director." Jarvis encouraged.

"Dr Donald Mallard or Ducky as he's more commonly known, is a bitten wolf, he's the one who seems to guide and help the younger members of the team." Vance felt like he should say more about the compassionate medical examiner.

"And the others?" Cole was amazed at the differences within this small group and all lead by a non werewolf because Gibbs was definitely human.

"Jimmy Palmer is a born wolf; he's possibly an omega and the youngest of the group." Vance saw the young man as a pup needing the guidance of his mentor Dr Mallard.

"An Omega?" Cole knew that omega's where protected almost as maniacally as pups and pregnant females because they were not as strong as other wolves being too open hearted and loving.

"Finally Abby." Vance held in a smile at the image of the pig tailed Goth. "She's a born wolf, very friendly, demonstrative, and committed."

"And Gibbs?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

I keep getting asked why no one knows that Gibbs is a werewolf and why he's keeping it to himself, and I will tell you why but as it's an important part of the story so it won't happen until I get to that part in the upcoming chapters. Please review as they make me happy.

**The Claiming.**

"Special Agent Gibbs is not a werewolf, although if he was you could only imagine how dominant he would be." Vance actually admired the man, if only Gibbs was a wolf then the NCIS werewolf pack and there families would not be about to be taken over by Secretary Jarvis, but Vance knew he was not a strong enough Alpha to hold the pack against the other man so he had decided with Jarvis's approval that at the next meeting of the packs he would surrender control of the pack to the man. He would give his pack members the option first though of leaving the pack when they all met that night.

"You think that much of the man?" Jarvis had had to resist the urge to impose his wolf on the arrogant human.

"I do." Vance looked into the other man's amber eyes. "Gibbs is immune to the bite."

"No wonder he doesn't fear us then." Cole offered he saw that this did not please his boss.

"So he's an abomination then?" Jarvis growled.

"No he's just one in a million." Vance smiled at his joke, but he could tell the other two men did not find it funny. "He's actually been bitten at least twice in the line of duty and it has had no effect on him."

"Are you sure that he did not just get the cure?" Cole asked speaking of the serum that if injected within an hour of being bitten could stop the change from happening.

"Yes I'm sure." Vance sighed he just wanted the men gone from his office now, he felt like he had no choice but to give them the information they demanded, otherwise when the pack take over happened Jarvis could turn on him and make life difficult for him and his family.

"He should fear us, we could rip him apart." Jonathan Cole relished being the secretary's right hand man or in wolf terms his beta; he had to stop himself from growling at Vance because the man would be allowed to keep his role of Alpha but subordinate to Jarvis, and if Cole had his way to him as well.

"I doubt Agent Gibbs fears anything." Vance did not finish that sentence; he would not say the second half which would have said "Other than losing a member of his team."

"Will he be a problem when I take over the pack since all his team are wolves?" Jarvis would love the opportunity to teach the man his place, humans are inferior to werewolves and he had no problem showing this to anyone who made the mistake of getting in his way.

"He's not a wolf and so not involved in the pack." Vance quickly responded, he did want to see the team leader hurt.

"Good, until Friday night then Leon." Jarvis rose up to leave. "You are doing the right thing Leon by submitting to a stronger wolf."

"Yes Alpha." Vance could not believe that he did not choke on the two words, he ignored the grinning Cole.

"Hey Boss what did toothpick want?" Tony spun on his chair, yelping he felt the hand smack the back of his head. "Right boss back to work."

Gibbs smiled as his agents all put their heads down and focused on the cold cases assigned to them, he wondered what the real purpose had been for Jarvis's visit as it was not just to say thank you for taking care of Cobb. He focused on the job, ignoring Jarvis and Cole when they left Vance's office, he had not liked the scent he had gotten off the director, it was not fear but something had upset the man who led the agency.

"Going for coffee." Gibbs stalked towards the elevator.

"Wonder what the Director wanted Gibbs for." McGee quietly asked he looked around for the team leader; the man was somehow always able to sneak up on them all.

"Who knows McNosey but that's the Secretary of the Navy who's just left Vance's office." Tony nearly laughed as both Ziva and Tim looked interested.

"Both of them are were's." Ziva heard the email alert on her computer at the same time that both Tony and Tim's went off.

"Pack meeting tonight and I had plans." Tony groaned as he read the brief email.

"I wonder why the Alpha has called the meeting, and attendance is mandatory?" Ziva heard the clomping of boot coming there way.

"Hey guys did you get the Alpha's email?" Abby the forensic scientist worriedly asked. She leant into the larger form as McGee stood next to her, she felt his arms go round her, and she returned his hug with on her own.

"Of course we did Abby." Ziva grunted as Abby released McGee.

"Do you know why he's made attendance mandatory?" Abby turned to the final member of the team, she snuggled against Tony, and she felt safe although she would have preferred if Gibbs was around but Tony made a good substitute.

"Nope no idea." Tony felt Abby snuffle his neck he ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting gesture.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby voice was muffled against the Italian's neck.

"Coffee run." Ziva saw Abby nod at her words.

"What's going on?" The four jumped at the quiet words.

"Gibbs." Abby rushed over to the silver haired man and hugged him.

"So does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Gibbs demanded.

"Just Vance has called a meeting of the pack." Tony new the other man guessed there was more to it. "He's made attendance mandatory."

"Alpha Vance has never done that before." McGee dreaded to think what would prompt the pack leader to issue the order for all the werewolves in the agency to attend.

Gibbs gut was now churning, something was going on and he had the feeling whatever it was was not going to be good. Making a decision he released the silent Goth.

"Abby go on back to work."Gibbs gently pulled a pigtail and smiled at the younger woman. "That goes for you three as well."

"I'm going to see Ducky." Abby wanted to see if the ME had any idea what was going on.

Tony looked at Gibbs seeking permission silently to accompany the pig tailed woman, the blue eyed man nodded; relieved Tony followed the bouncy Goth.

"Go with him." Gibbs understood that the other two members of his team wanted to be present with Ducky so he gave his permission; he waited for the two to rush after Tony and Abby. Gibbs rapidly made his way back to the director's office he pushed open the door, not happy with the sight of the normally confident man with his head in his hands. "Leon?"

Director Leon Vance jumped startle he had been so absorbed in his own misery that he had not even heard his office door open.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Gibbs kept his voice calm and even.

"Nothings going on Special Agent Gibbs." Vance girded his loins this was pack business it had nothing to do with the lead investigator. "Now I'm busy if you don't mind."

Gibbs studied the stubborn looking man, he could almost hear the man's heart thundering in his chest and he wondered if Vance was aware that misery was souring his usual scent. Gibbs was now becoming seriously concerned what could possibly happening to affect the man like this. He knew it had something to do with Jarvis's visit.

"What did Jarvis really want?" Gibbs now definitely heard the other man's heartbeat speed up and he noted that Vance was now trying desperately to calm himself.

"To offer congratulations to you and your team." Vance stubbornly denied that anything was wrong.

"Right Leon." Gibbs ignored the scowl the other man directed at him. "He could have done that over the phone."

"Just leave it Gibbs." Vance rubs his head in frustration, he wanted to do the best for his pack and his family and Jarvis was a strong Alpha, stronger than him. "Its pack business."

Gibbs reared back he had to stamp down hard on his response to Vance's barked words, his wolf howled internally. Jarvis was threatening his pack and he would not get away with it.

"Is Jarvis going to challenge you?" Gibbs saw Vance look up at him slightly shocked at his words.

"No." Vance was determined not to go into details to the other man, he could imagine how disappointed the silver haired human would be if he found out that Vance was going to show his belly like some cowardly cur.

Gibbs frowned he thought that the werewolf in front of him was lying, but he did not know why.

"So why the pack meeting every wolf has to attend?" Gibbs tried again to get the truth from the Director.

"Its pack business Gibbs and nothing for you to worry about." Vance looked down at the file on his desk, he decided to ignore the man until Gibbs took the hint and left.

Gibbs looked down at the bent head, he sighed realising that the man was going to act as if he was not there. Gibbs would have to wait until after the pack meeting to find out what was happening, he imagined that his team would end up at his house if it was anything bad.

"Alright Alpha Vance." Gibbs noted the flinch when he used the man's title.

Gibbs poured more bourbon into his cup, he then turned back to the plans spread on his table, and he was trying to decide what would be his next wood working project. He heard his front door slam, looking at his watch he was surprised to see it was nearly midnight, he could tell that all his team as well as Ducky, Palmer and from the sounds of it Palmers young girlfriend had arrived. Putting down his cup, he made his way up to greet them, he was surprised by the lack of noise the group was making, and he opened the basement door and was almost flattened by the hyperactive black haired Abby.

"Oh Gibbs it's awful." Abby moaned. "I wish you were a wolf and then Jarvis couldn't take over our pack."

Gibbs returned Abby's hug, he could almost feel the tension in the air, Palmer and his mate were clinging to each other, Ziva was almost vibrating with irritation, McGee was self hugging and Ducky looked tired. Tony was pacing he was growling and snarling.

"Ducky?" Gibbs looked towards the smaller man.

"Vance is stepping down as Alpha of the NCIS pack; he's handing over the position to Clayton Jarvis." Ducky had be shocked and dismayed at Vance's announcement.

"Why is he not fighting for his position?" Gibbs could not help but ask, it was unusual for an established Alpha to just forfeit his position.

"Vance is a coward, he said that Jarvis would win in a challenge fight and he had to think of his family." Tony snarled angrily. "So he stays in charge but as Jarvis's subordinate."

"Jarvis is a slime bag." Ziva watched her team mate pace.

"You mean slime ball." Gibbs corrected.

"I could challenge."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

OK hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to maybe update again pretty soon if real life and my other stories don't take my attention and time.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters.

**The Claiming.**

"What well I could do it; people have told me I'm a really big wolf." Tony waited for his friends to say something, they where all looking at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Tony have you ever fought as a wolf?" Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Not really no." Tony had mock fought with other young wolves in the pack, but nothing serious like this. "But I could do it."

"No Tony, did you not hear what Alpha Vance said." Abby rushed to the green eyed man's side she wrapped her arms around him. "Jarvis can change into the third form the great wolf."

Gibbs kept the dismay off his face, no wonder Vance was giving Jarvis the NCIS pack without a fight, the third form of the werewolf was a half man, half wolf standing on two legs, incredibly strong and fast known as the great wolf. It seemed like only the strongest werewolves managed to changed to this form and no normal wolf had in all the time Gibbs could remember beaten a werewolf in great wolf form.

"Can you do that Tony?" Gibbs actually believed that given the right motivation the prankster of his team could achieve the great wolf form, but the younger man probably did not believe himself capable of changing.

"No I don't think so." Tony shoulders sagged he was letting his team down, he was the only one able to challenge, Ziva although well trained was a smaller slighter wolf and he did not want to see her hurt, Ducky while strong was old and too gentle, McGee and Palmer where submissive and no way would he allow Jarvis to so much as touch his pack mates. Tony looked deep into the clam blue eyes of his boss and mentor, he so wished that Gibbs had been a werewolf he could not imagine the man standing ideally by while Jarvis tried to take over the large NCIS pack.

"Is there no other wolf who would challenge?" Gibbs already knew the answer to his question, the wolves at NCIS where loyal to Alpha Leon Vance and so they would do as he requested, and Gibbs understood that Vance wanted the transfer of power to go as smoothly as possible, meaning with as little bloodshed as possible.

"No." Ducky looked at the still pacing DiNozzo. "Tony you can't sacrifice yourself."

Gibbs stepped in front of the younger man; he placed a hand on the broad shoulder feeling the lanky form trembling with anger and agitation.

"Tony listen to Ducky he knows what he's talking about." Gibbs hated to see the distress in the expressive green eyes. He pulled the younger man close, he felt Tony's arms wrap around him as the young were snuffled against his throat.

Abby quickly moved closer and joined the two men, Gibbs smiled gently at her, he then looked at McGee and Ziva, who saw the invitation in the sky blue eyes, Tim nearly tripped in his haste to join his friends.

"Ducky." Gibbs looked to where the young Palmer and his female were stood clinging to each other.

"Jimmy, Breena children come closer." Ducky nudged his young charges towards where the group was stood giving each other support with Gibbs at its centre. If only the man was not immune to the bite, the stubborn ex Marine would have more than likely challenged Vance or Jarvis for the right to lead the pack. Ducky sighed it just was not meant to be, it looked like Jarvis would be there new Alpha and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Ducky." The deep gravelly voice called his name, he was pulled into the impromptu group hug, he could not imagine what the future may bring for his small pack, he would do his damnedest to protect them all while Jarvis took control, he would have to make sure the impulsive Tony did not do anything to dramatic he did not think that if Tony did challenge Jarvis the Secretary would kill the young man but he would definitely hurt him and Ducky did not want to see that happen.

Secretary Clayton Jarvis smiled to himself, he mingled with the other werewolves who made up of members of the various packs who lived within the greater Washington area, he would soon be in control of a large pack having power over hundreds if not thousands of werewolves, both within the NCIS and their families.

Tony stood with the others, he tried not to glare at Leon Vance but he was finding it a struggle, he jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Tony look at them." Ducky ordered he looked at where the Director of NCIS was stood his wife in his arms and their children pressing close to them.

Tony looked closely at the small family and it was like a light bulb went off above his head, Jarvis had threatened Vance's family, he now understood that it was not the fact that the Navy Secretary could change into the great wolf it, it was the mans threat against Leon's wife and two children. Tony growled low and long, he felt Ducky's hand tighten on his shoulder.

"He can't get away with this Ducky." Tony was horrified at the thought of having the man as Alpha, how could he place his faith and loyalty in a man who would threaten pups.

"I know son." Ducky had no fear of dying and he would do challenge first before the young wolf who he loved like a son got the opportunity to risk his life in a fight he could not win.

"Welcome lets get started." An elder spoke. "First the DC police pack welcomes the birth of new pups."

The assembled werewolves began to group together within their individual packs, leaving a large area in the middle empty except for the elder who was speaking. There where werewolves in both their human and wolf form mingling with each other.

Abby snuggled up against her close friend, she knew Tim was worried that Tony would do something incredibly stupid in a misguided effort to protect them, she felt his hand run up and down her back in a gesture of comfort although Abby was not sure if it was meant to help her or Tim, probably both of them.

"It'll be ok Abby." Tim put as much confidence in his voice as he could as he listened to the elder wolf make various announcements about the packs who shared the territory.

"Finally Alpha Leon Vance has asked to make an announcement to the gathering of the packs." The elder nodded to the dark skinned werewolf.

"I am stepping down as Alpha of the NCIS pack, and Clayton Jarvis will be assuming my role as Alpha." Shocked silence greeted his announcement, Leon could see his wife offering him a supportive look, he could bring himself to look at where his premier team stood, and he had felt DiNozzo's distain all night.

Clayton Jarvis went to step forward.

"I challenge." A voice clearly sounded out.

Tony looked around desperate to see which among the gathered wolves had challenged.

Ducky felt a weight lift from his shoulders, he was so relieved that another wolf had challenged before Tony had open his mouth.

"Who dares to challenge me?" Clayton Jarvis growled he looked around. "Show yourself."

The huge silver wolf moved from the back of the giant hall, he made his way through the humans and wolves, looking neither left nor right his whole attention focused on the man stood so arrogantly waiting for him.

Muttering began within the various packs, the rumours about the huge male wolf the DC Police pack had encountered had spread throughout the different packs. They could see that the wolf was massive, bigger than any wolf present, his pelt shone with health and well being; he seemed unconcerned as he slowly stalked to where Jarvis stood.

"I challenge for the right to lead and guide as Alpha." The words where clearly heard by all present. "I challenge for the right to protect and serve the pack, to defend those weaker than myself and to see the pack thrive and grow."

Jarvis sneered, he was dumbfounded he knew about every werewolf within the NCIS and this wolf was a stranger. Jarvis stamped down on his nerves he could not back down now without losing the respect of the assembled wolves. He could change into the great wolf form so he could beat this interloper.

"Do you accept the challenge?" The Elder looked at Jarvis.

"I will see your blood spilled on the ground." Jarvis snarled he grabbed onto his anger at the glitch in his plans, he would make the change to the great wolf form, and if the wolf stood so confidently in front of him did not back down he would kill him, thereby proving his right to claim the title of Alpha, he did not care that killing another wolf was frown upon, he would not allow a challenger to live.

The huge silver wolf's lip curled back over his sharp fangs growling, Jarvis decided not to waste time in his wolf form, he immediately changed into his great wolf shape, standing over seven feet tall, with razor sharp elongated claws and great gnashing fangs he snarled at the four legged wolf.

"I will rip you limb from limb."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Just to answer a question posted by a reviewer, Jarvis is not taking over the NCIS just the werewolf pack that is within that agency, because as Secretary of the Navy he already has authority over the people working at NCIS.

Hope you like this chapter and hopefully maybe I will have another chapter done to post tomorrow although not sure yet.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters.

**The Claiming.**

The huge silver wolf seemed unimpressed with the Great Wolf; he seemed to actually be laughing at the growling biped.

Jarvis could not believe his eyes; the silver wolf's tongue was hanging out making it look like the other werewolf was laughing at him. He growled furiously as he watched the wolf look back at not looking intimidated by his great wolf form.

"I give you this chance to withdraw your challenge." Jarvis noted that the silver wolf had blue eyes which never wavered from his own.

"No." The silver wolf emphatically replied, he began to stalk towards Jarvis.

Clayton Jarvis could not believe that the other werewolf had not back down, in fact the huge four legged animal was charging towards him snarling and growling. Jarvis met the charge head on, but to his absolute horror the silver wolf the did not slow.

Gibbs would see exactly how well Jarvis fights before he decided whether he needed to up his game, he snarled as he felt claws rake down his back, he responded by biting the other were. They circled each other snarling and growling at each, Jarvis swiped his claws at the large silver wolf, which had blood dripping from his fangs. Both wolves had wounds and blood over their bodies, but neither one had stopped attacking and biting, slashing at each other.

Abby buried her face against Tim, she could not watch as the two wolves fought, she could see Breena had her face also hidden and she could hear the other female whimpering. While Ziva was watching the fight avidly, her fists clenching and unclenching as the wolves bit and scratched at each other.

"You should admit defeat now cur, before I'm forced to kill you." Jarvis growled and then put his head back and howled.

Gibbs decided that he would have to bring this fight to an end, he shook himself and then began his transformation, he would have to make sure to make his new form was not as impressive as it could be, he felt his body shape changing, he could see the shock on Jarvis's face, and the werewolves who witnessed the challenge fight.

Jarvis gasped he could not keep the shock from showing as the silver wolf began to change, till he was faced with a great wolf, silver and at least nine foot tall, with huge claws and fangs. The other great wolf's head tilted and he let out a loud roar, Jarvis could not believe that he may lose this fight as the light in the blue eyes was feral and he knew to have any chance of winning he would have to end the fight quickly. Charging he attempted to grab the larger wolf in his massive paws, but he grasped at air as the silver great wolf moved and Jarvis howled in pain as razor sharp claws sliced his shoulder and back. He heard the snarling from his opponent as he tried to turn quickly and face him, but he felt a kick to his back and he flew through the air to land in a heap.

Gibbs charged after his tumbling foe, he roared his challenge to the world as he slashed out with his blade like claws, snarling as Jarvis tried to protect himself, he watched as the arm that the great wolf raised soon showed a bloody gaping.

"Submit now and I will allow you to live." The huge silver great wolf was prepared to kill, Jarvis was struggling to raise himself, and the other wolf was covered with bite and claw marks, blood running like rivers off his body.

Jarvis realised that he had been defeated, the other wolf was just too strong, too fast and too determined for him to defeat. He would have to submit so that he could fight another day, he would admit defeat so that he could find out who this wolf was and then gain his revenge.

Gibbs prepared to deliver the killing bite.

"I submit." Jarvis held in a whimper.

"I claim the pack, does any dispute my right." The huge silver great wolf roared looking around snarling and growling he seemed to make contact with every Alpha within the hall, not looking away until they nodded their acceptance of his claim.

"It's over Abby Jarvis lost." Tim gave his friend a timid smile.

Gibbs stalked towards where his new pack waited, going straight to where Vance and his family stood he stopped in front of the former leader of the NCIS pack.

"Vance." Gibbs could feel everyone watching, he ignored Jarvis being helped by his cronies.

Leon Vance hoped that the winning wolf did not punish him for his cowardly behaviour.

"I understand Leon." Gibbs had seen the worry in the man's eyes, but he would not hold his actions against him, the man's family had been threatened although he could imagine that Leon would not admit this for fear of reprisal. The words were softly spoken as the great wolf lowered his head to sniff at the human, he smiled as Vance bared his throat, he turned to Jackie Vance, smelling the fear on the female he sniffed at her, and then he turned to the two children, happy to see that normal curiosity outweighed their fear. He reached out a clawed hand and gently stroked the two heads, both pups smiled up at him. He was showing the pack that he accepted their former Alpha and his family.

"Thank you Alpha." Vance wondered who the male was, to challenge the wolf had to be either a member of NCIS or family of a pack member and Vance had never seen the male before, as he would remember such a massive silver wolf.

Gibbs moved towards his ultimate goal, as he gently sniffed the wolf members of the NCIS pack, he had always known who was a werewolf within the organisation. Without showing himself as a werewolf, he could not believe that he had the responsibility of a pack once again; he had sworn that he would never again be in this position but the circumstances had worked against him, as he was not prepared to allow his family to fall under Jarvis's control.

Tony watched the enormous silver great wolf work his way closer to where he and the rest of his team stood, he found himself studying the huge beast, who seemed unbothered by the fact that his wounds where still bleeding, the wolf was acknowledging his pack. Tony felt a niggle at the back of his mind; he was sure he had met this wolf before, but how could he forget meeting such a wolf.

"Alpha." Ducky bared his throat to the new Alpha, he was gently scented, and he kept completely still. Ducky was having to restrain himself from ministering to the numerous cuts and bites that dotted the silver great wolf.

Gibbs hid a smile, he could almost read the compassionate ME's mind, he moved to where DiNozzo stood, the green eyed man watched him approach, Gibbs wondered if the younger man remembered, Gibbs sincerely hoped that Tony did not, because the memory of the man's mothers murder was not something Gibbs wanted the younger man to relive, the blood and terror on the child's face would forever remain burned in Gibbs's psyche.

"Alpha." DiNozzo looked up into the great wolf's face as they stood chest to chest; he wondered who exactly was stood before him and why the man had never shown himself before, in fact how he had been able to hide the fact that he was a werewolf from the whole of the NCIS.

Gibbs lowered his head and inhaled deeply of the other man's scent, not that he needed to learn the smell, he had Tony and the rest of his team and families scent burned within his mind.

Tony did not know why he did it but his arms attempted to go around the massive wolf form, he felt a rumble of approval from the bloody form, although his arms could not fully reach around the huge beast.

"Who are you?" Tony whispered.

"Soon." Gibbs released the man who was as close to his son as he would ever have.

Abby and Tim both watched the great wolf approach; Abby clung to Tim's hand gaining courage from the submissive McGee.

"Alpha." Tim acknowledged the werewolf who now ruled his pack, he released his closest friend moving a pace forward he bared his throat.

Gibbs was so proud of the frightened youngster, his middle son in the family he called his own, he moved forward and scented at the long neck, rumbling his approval.

Tim felt the whiskers from the large muzzle brush against his throat; he felt a sense of rightness as he was scented.

Abby bounced from foot to foot, she saw the bright blue eyes turn to her as Tim was released. She smiled up at the huge wolf; he towered over her smaller frame. She tilted her head and felt the furred muzzle rub against her throat; she ran her hands up the broad chest.

"Alpha who are you?" Abby looked deep into the eyes she saw only good in the sea blue gaze.

"Mine." Gibbs voice rumbled from deep within his chest.

Ziva almost quivered with reaction to the huge silver great wolf, she was in awe at his size and skill in fighting with Jarvis, and she had never seen a larger example of the werewolf great wolf form.

Gibbs was unsurprised at the scent of arousal coming from his oldest surrogate daughter; he loomed over her and was immensely proud that she showed no fear. Ziva bared her throat and Gibbs nipped her gently he was not interested in her as a mate and this was his way of showing this, he felt her sigh against him as his message was received and understood.

"Alpha." Ziva acknowledged.

Gibbs new he needed to move on to Palmer and his mate, he hoped he had not shown too much favouritism to his team, although he had allowed others to hug and touch him, so maybe nobody had noticed his regard for the others.

Jimmy stood in front of Breena he could feel her shaking behind him, he considered the huge great wolf, hoping that the other male did not see his love as a potential mate.

Gibbs considered the younger werewolf, he could smell Breena's fear as she his behind the gangly Palmer, he slowly approached the mated pair, he understood why the younger man was so fearful, and Breena was a beautiful female.

"Alpha." Palmer tried not to show too much fear, but he could only imagine what the strong Alpha wolf thought of him and his shaking.

"Hush now." Gibbs whispered as he sniffed at the bared throat, he made sure only Palmer and Breena heard his words.

Jimmy stood in shock as he was released, a huge paw gently stroked over Breena's hair as the Alpha inhaled deeply at her throat.

Gibbs moved on, he made sure to scent every member of his new pack before returning to the front of the group, he could see the elders and the Alpha's from the other packs stood together, and silence once again reigned when they noted he had completed his initial imprint on his pack.

"Will you show yourself to us?" Alpha Walter Skinner of the FBI pack requested, he wanted to know exactly who the male wolf was.

"No."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

The meeting is over and Jarvis is defeated but he'll be back, this chapter I'm not too happy with as doesn't quite flow as smoothly as I like. Hopefully will get to update next weekend dependant on how real life goes, as work this week is going to be manic as training and stuff to do oh the joy.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters.

**The Claiming.**

"But we need to know who you are." An elder from his pack informed him.

"Not here not now." Gibbs snapped he wanted to go home, to wash the blood off and get some sleep, so that he could heal, werewolves had accelerated healing and the pain from his wounds was starting to make itself known now that the adrenaline rush was over. Although you would not be able to tell that the wolf was in pain as his expression remained now carefully blank as he stood in front of the other Alpha's.

"We need to know." Alpha Sean Jeffers of Homeland Security growled.

The huge silver great wolf hackles rose and an angry rumbling snarl seemed to work itself lose.

"There is no law that says I have to show myself to anyone other than my pack, and I shall do that when I'm good and ready." The voice rumbled angrily. "Try and force me."

Gibbs fought not to give in to his wolf side, he had not changed into the great wolf form for over thirty years and his inner wolf was roaring and howling wanting to show these Alphas his true power and strength.

"You are right Alpha please accept our congratulations on your new pack may your rule be long and fruitful." Alpha Skinner offered the large silver werewolf.

The members of the NCIS pack waited for their Alpha to release them, they all studied their new Alpha, as he stood watching the other packs leave the hall. The majority of them where relieved that Jarvis had not been allowed to take over their pack as they preferred for their leader to be from the ranks of the NCIS or close family members, each one wondered who the wolf was, and whether he would show his human form to them tonight, or wait until they had their own pack meeting within the bowels of the NCIS headquarters.

"We shall meet in one week, I expect all adult pack members to attend." Gibbs commanded.

"Will you show yourself to us Alpha?" Leon Vance felt he should be the one to ask, he wondered if the silver Alpha would allow him to be his second or whether he would be expected to fight to take that position.

"Not here." Gibbs could tell that the pack was disappointed. "Go home, keep safe and stay strong."

The pack watched as the huge great wolf headed out of one of the side doors, disappearing into the night.

"Thank goodness Jarvis lost." Ducky wondered if the unknown wolf would be alright dealing with the wounds that Jarvis had inflicted, some of them had looked deep and painful.

"But who is he Ducky, he could be as bad as or worse than Jarvis." Tony did not want to be the one to point this out. He noted that the six of them seemed to be the last ones to leave.

"I don't think so Tony, I felt safe like he was to be trusted." Tim gave Abby a squeeze where she rested against him.

"Sure but you would trust anyone McTrusting." Tony teased. "But something's not right if he would not reveal who he was."

"I just want to know who he is." Jimmy hated not knowing, he preferred having answers to who was his Alpha so that he did not upset or embarrass anyone.

"Who do you think it is?" Tony looked at Ziva who had remained silent.

Ziva stepped closer to Tony something was annoying her, placing her hand on his chest she leant forward and inhaled deeply at the tanned throat.

"Ziva what are you doing?" Tony stayed still as he was sniffed by the Israeli woman.

"You smell like him." Ziva now realised that what she said was true, Tony did sort of smell like the huge Alpha. "Doesn't he?"

Abby moved forward and sniffed at Tony's throat on the opposite side to Ziva, she felt how tense the man was but he stood still. Abby rested her hand gently on the broad shoulder of her friend; she could only imagine what was going through his mind. But Ziva was right, Tony smelled similar to their new Alpha, werewolves from the same extended family carried a underlying scent which usually allowed other werewolves to tell if they where related. Knowing how Tony was turned this was probably upsetting the silent man.

"He could have knowledge of who sired you." Abby whispered, she saw Tony tense even more.

"Or he could have absolutely no idea." Tony felt Abby rest her head on his shoulder as Ziva stepped away from him offering him an apologetic smile.

"Are we going home to discuss this in private?" Tim could see the old were who looked after the large meeting hall waiting by the main doors.

"We could go see Gibbs he'll know what to do." Abby felt that the man who was as close to an Alpha their small group had even though Gibbs was completely human needed to be told what had happened tonight. Especially Gibbs would need to help Tony, who looked like he was in shock about the possibility of getting answers on the werewolf who murdered the turned wolfs mother and bit him turning the young boy into a werewolf.

"Yes Jethro will need to know what's happened here now." Ducky took hold of Tony's arm guiding the silent man towards where his car was parked. "Tony can come with me, Tim you drive his car with Abby and Ziva, Jimmy you and Breena follow us to Jethro's."

"OK Dr Mallard." Jimmy sadly looked at his friend the other man looked shocked the normally tanned face had seemed to lose its healthy tanned look.

"I'm fine Ducky." Tony would kill the wolf who murdered his mother and turned him, his happy life with his parents had ended on that fateful night, his father could barely tolerate being in his presence now, in fact Tony cringe when he thought of his lone parent, the anger the man had directed at the him because he had survived while his mother had died had almost broken Tony.

"Come along my dear boy." Ducky gently guided the green eyed man to his car, as he walked around to the driver's side he rang Gibbs cell phone, frowning when it went straight to answer machine. "Where are you my friend?"

Gibbs ground eating lope ate up the distance, he kept checking to make sure he was not being tracked or followed he was still in his great wolf form as he knew that some of the wounds on his arms would make running on four feet painful, he skirted around the groups of humans, as he made his way home, he just wanted to eat and sleep, he did hope that his wounds would be healed to the point where nobody would notice when he went to work the following day. He was a master at hiding his body's injuries and so was confident that his team would not be able to tell anything was amiss.

Gibbs jumped his fence, slowing to a walk he headed upstairs, he changed to his human form as he enter his home, grunting in discomfort he would shower to wash off the blood and sweat and then he would eat and sleep. Climbing the stairs he headed into the huge ensuite bathroom, turning the water onto scolding hot he waited a few seconds for the spray to reach the temperature he wanted, stepping under the powerful spray he sighed as he watched the blood swirl. He would need to expend some energy healing his wounds, he wondered what his team would think when he showed them that he was the Alpha, Gibbs did not know yet if he would show them exactly who and what he was or whether he would keep his secret, he would have to show them he was a werewolf but anything more than that the silver haired man was not sure.

"What if he doesn't have any answers Ducky?" They where the first words Tony had spoken as they headed towards Gibbs home.

"We have no idea what the Alpha may or may not know about your attacker." Ducky chanced a glance at the younger man, pleased to see some of the colour returning to the pale face. "Till you get the opportunity to speak to him privately about the matter you should try not to think about it."

"I am going to kill the werewolf who killed my mom." Tony promised it was something that he had clung to throughout everything that had happened after he woke up in hospital to find his father looking at him with hatred in his eyes. Tony would rip the killer limb from limb, it would not bring his mother back or make up for all the times his father had rejected him.

Gibbs pulled on clothes he ached from head to toe, he headed to his kitchen sighing he spotted a blood trail he would have to deal with from where he had returned to his human form, getting out the spray disinfectant he quickly deal with all evidence of his bleeding. Hearing a beep Gibbs headed into his living room, picking up his cell phone he cursed when he realised he had missed a call from Ducky, he guessed that the group would be heading to his house. This was the last thing he needed but he should have realised that his small family would head here once the challenge fight and meeting was over.

He quickly looked over himself and his house, nothing was out of place he would just have to act like their was nothing unusual, he stamped down on the pain he was feeling from his healing wounds and put up his usual stoic mask.

"Jethro I did try to call." Ducky offered in the way of apology as he saw his friend stood by the basement door, he noted that his close friend appeared tired and pale. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ducky." Gibbs smiled as the remaining members of his team piled into his house. "How was the meeting?"

"Oh my silver haired fox it was awesome." Abby enthused she bounced to the man wrapping her arms around him in a hug she squeeze. "Jarvis is not our Alpha he got challenged and beaten."

"That's good." Gibbs offered he returned Abby's hug, although he managed not to show his discomfort as he was squeezed by the Goth.

Ducky noticed that Gibbs flinched slightly at Abby's usual hug; Ducky sniffed and noted the smell of the strong disinfectant. He saw the silver haired man was looking at Tony with concern as the normally exuberant special agent stood silent by the front door.

"Are you alright Tony?" Gibbs waited for the green eyes to meet his own.

"I'm fine Boss." Tony shrugged his broad shoulders.

"No he is not." Ziva thought that their boss needed to know what had happened and what they thought regarding their new Alpha.

"Why?" Gibbs looked between his two agents.

"The new Alpha we don't know anything about him, other than he's strong fast and able to achieve the great wolf form." Ziva rapidly declared.

"And?" Gibbs waited impatiently for the rest.

"Abby and Ziva think I carry his scent or could possibly be related to him." Tony ground out. "Which means that the Alpha could know who bit me and killed my mother?"

Gibbs blinked he cursed himself he had not even thought about the possibility of what Tony was saying, how could he have forgotten something so important. He would have to tell the younger man the truth, and hope that the man he looked at as a son did not hate him when he found out what had happened that fateful night, and what he had had to do to save the young boys life.

"Damn it he could even be the one who killed her."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

This is only a brief chapter I hope to have another one written before the end of the weekend with more happening in it.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters.

**The Claiming.**

"He may not know anything my dear Anthony." Ducky tried again to be the voice of reason.

"I need to know." Tony felt a large hand land on his shoulder as he began to pace turning he found himself looking into the calm blue eyes of the man he considered to be like a father to him.

"Tony you need to wait till you get the opportunity to speak to this man, keep an open mind and see what he has to say." Gibbs was trying to think how he was going to explain his actions to the younger man.

"What if it was him Boss?" Tony almost whispered, he new the others had heard his question to the silvered haired man.

Gibbs struggled to find the words to offer his second, he pulled the man into a hug, feeling the younger man shaking as he wrapped a large hand around the back of Tony's neck.

"I need to know why he killed my mother and why he left me alive." Tony had been traumatised by the murder of his parent and he did not understand why he had been left alive. Why had the werewolf not killed him like it had his mother, he needed answers.

"Tony." Gibbs felt the sobs shaking the tall frame.

"I don't understand why." Tony heart broken voice had the others crowding round offering what comfort they could as the man sobbed against his boss and mentor.

"You did nothing wrong." Gibbs wished that he could rip the werewolf that had caused the big hearted DiNozzo such devastation asunder all over again, if only he had gotten to the scene of the tragedy a few minutes earlier he may have been able to save Anthony's mother and then who knows what type of childhood the green eyed man would have had.

"I lived." Tony simple words struck Gibbs and the others like a blow.

Gibbs fought to suppress his wolf, he wanted to get hold of Anthony DiNozzo Senior and kill the man for what he had done to his own flesh and blood. How could the man blame his child for surviving the werewolf attack? Had Gibbs known what the man had done to Tony after the attack he would never have left him, he would have claimed the boy as his own and the repercussions be damned.

"Tony there would be a lot of people dead and injured if you had died that night." Timothy McGee rubbed a hand up and down the trembling back. "I'm sorry your mom died but I'm so glad you lived."

"I love you Tony." Abby simple declaration made the tearful man smile.

"My dear boy the world would be a much bleaker place without you." Ducky patted a broad shoulder. "I'm glad you lived."

"See Tony we love and care about you." Abby saw the praise in the blue eyes of her silver fox.

"But." Tony began he stopped when he felt a gentle tap to the back of his head.

"Your father is wrong Tony." Gibbs hated that the man felt he was not worthy of being loved or cared about. "You are deserving of love and support."

Ducky smiled, while Jethro was not the most talkative of men, he did get his point across when he did speak.

"I'm glad you lived and I'm sure that your mom would be proud of the man you have become." Gibbs felt Tony release him and raise his head to look in his eyes.

"Really." Tony was desperate to believe the man; he could see the belief in the bright blue eyes.

"Yes Tony any parent would be proud of all you've achieved." Gibbs so wanted to spend five minutes with the Senior DiNozzo. "I'm proud of you Tony."

Tony grinned, his boss was proud of him.

"I'm proud of all of you." Gibbs looked around at the members of his small family, he could not be prouder of them if he tried.

"We'll find out who the Alpha is next week." Jimmy gave Gibbs a timid smile.

"I wonder who he is." Breena snuggled closer to her mate, she always felt intimidated by Gibbs.

"He has to work at NCIS or be related to someone who works there." Ducky put in.

"The fight was viscous boss." Tony remembered the blood and noise.

"Jarvis was outclassed; the Alpha was bigger, faster and meaner." Tim had seen his father fight in a challenge fight and it had been tame to what he had just witnessed.

"I doubt we've seen the last of Jarvis." Ziva did not trust the beaten wolf not to find a way to try and gain some measure of revenge on the Alpha who had beaten him.

"He'll need some time to recover, and hopefully the Alpha is strong enough to hold the pack." Ducky did not think that Jarvis would challenge openly again.

"I don't believe the other Alpha's where happy that he would not reveal himself." Abby sat next to Tony as everyone settled in Gibbs living room.

Gibbs listened as the group discussed the fight and possible repercussions from it; he smiled as they tried to guess who the new Alpha was. He noted Tim yawning and Tony looked exhausted, he was flagging himself although he thought he was hiding it quite well.

Ducky kept shooting glances at Gibbs, there was something off about the man but the ME could not quite put his finger on the reason, Jethro looked pale and tired maybe he was coming down with something, Ducky decided to wait until the man went to make himself another coffee so that he could ask if he was feeling alright.

Gibbs headed to his kitchen and to the coffee machine, unsurprised to be followed by the diminutive doctor.

"Are you alright Jethro?" Ducky asked in concern.

"I'm fine Ducky." Gibbs filled a cup, he leant against the counter waiting to see what the man would do or ask next.

"You look tired." Ducky tried to see if Gibbs scent smelled of sickness, but his sensitive nose just picked up the usual smells from the younger man, of sawdust and coffee.

"I'm fine Ducky don't worry." Gibbs offered the man a reassuring smile, he new he was tired but he would look after his friends before himself.

"I'll round up the pups and we'll leave you in peace." Ducky headed back into the front room, he noted that Abby was cuddled up to Tony, who seemed a lot more settled. Ducky sincerely hoped that the Alpha was not responsible for the boy's misfortune. "Come along children its time to go home and rest."

"Oh ok." Tim looked disappointed at the older werewolf's words.

"How about I fire up the BBQ tomorrow?" Gibbs offered, his team needed to spend time relaxing together and he did not want Tony left to his own devices over the weekend, after what the younger man had discovered he would only sit and stew if he was on his own.

"Great idea boss." Tony happily agreed.

"I have the new originals film." Abby almost squealed.

"Oh not another one." Ducky groaned.

"It's really good." Abby protested his groaned words.

Gibbs sighed.

"Fine we can watch a movie if you like." Gibbs was engulfed in a Goth hug. He leant against the door once the last of the small group left his house; he slowly made his way upstairs, stripped and crawled into his large bed. Gibbs eyes refused to close though as he thought of DiNozzo, his mind replayed the scene of carnage, the sight and smell of blood vivid within his memory, the growls and snarls, the rage and anger. The boys call for his mother to wake up, the fateful decision to save the child as the mother was gone her wounds to grievous. Eventually Gibbs managed to fall asleep, he would have to find some way of making Tony understand that he did as much as he could, this could and would most probably ruin their relationship and Gibbs heart broken again at the thought.

Tony walked up to the front door to this house that he considered his home, the man inside the father he always wanted, his own father hated him, never forgiving him for becoming the very thing that had murdered his wife. Maybe Tony thought once he found out who had killed his mother and taken his revenge his father would accept him, would forgive him for not dying, Tony could always hope.

"Hi Tony." Jimmy had been surprised that he had been able to walk up to the bigger man without him knowing. Breena smiled at the handsome man who was her beloved friend.

"Hi guys." Tony shook off his morbid feelings determined not to ruin the fun day everyone was looking forward to.

Gibbs opened the door.

"What are you kids waiting for?" He turned and headed to the garden where the grill was set up. "You can change if you want."

Tony stepped into the large garden, he laughed as he watched Tim and Abbey chase it other, Tim all gangly legs and huge feet, Tony decided he would join them in a while he wanted to say hello to the two older men first.

Jimmy and Breena quickly changed, Breena trotting behind her mate as he raced towards the playing pair.

"Pups." Ducky laughed as Jimmy and Tim got entangled falling in a heap of limbs.

"You ok Tony?" Gibbs could tell that the younger man was wearing his happy face.

"I'm good Gibbs." Tony nodded at Ducky, he saw the blue eyes flash momentarily at his lie but the older man did not say anything.

"Are you not going to join the others?"Ducky frowned at Tony's negative shake of his head.

"Not yet, where's Ziva." Tony had expected the ex-mossad agent to be here.

"She nipped the store, she won't be long." Ducky chuckled as Abby pinned Tim and began to groom him, the wolf wiggled excitedly at the attention.

Ziva placed her treats on Gibbs kitchen counters, she stripped and changed heading into the garden she trotted up behind where the three men where stood and sat watching.

"Hi Ziva." Tony bent down and petted the beautiful dark wolf.

Gibbs wondered if the two would get together, he doubted it what with everything that had happened in their past what with Rivkin and Somalia, it was a shame as both of them deserved to be happy. Maybe he was wrong; he hoped they found a mate soon.

Tony headed into the house; he quickly stripped and changed, barrelling out to join in the frolicking youngsters.

"I hope that the Alpha wasn't the one who killed her." Ducky voice intruded on Gibbs thoughts. "I doubt that Tony could win a fight with him."

"I don't think it will come to that."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Ok just to let you know that none of the main younger characters such as Tim or Abby are pups its just that Ducky in particular sees them as youngsters/adolescents who need protecting, and its a term of endearment. Hope you like this chapter as we see the team interacting more.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters.

**The Claiming.**

Ducky looked closely at his old friend, there was something the man was not telling him, the man was unusually tight lipped as he watched the young wolves frolic around the garden. Tim was chasing Tony who barking madly as he raced around tail held aloft. Abby meanwhile was licking the timid Breena, Ducky noted that Ziva was stalking towards the two males; the dark wolf pounced on the chasing McGee who yelped as she barrelled into him.

Tony growled he had heard Tim's pained yelp, he swung round and grabbed the dark female by the scruff pinning her to the floor he let out an annoyed growl.

Ziva began to struggle against the bigger male she had only been playing and it was not his place to chastise her.

Tim whined as he watched Tony large sandy coloured wolf pin Ziva's black wolf to the floor.

"Get off me DiNozzo." Ziva snarled she shook herself in an attempt to dislodge the heavy weight pinning her, baring her teeth she could not reach the larger wolf.

Tony was so mad at the smaller female for hurting their pack mate especially when they had been having such fun; he shook the smaller wolf growling his displeasure.

"Anthony that's enough." Ducky rushed over, he did not touch the growling wolf.

Ziva let out angry snarl, who did Tony think he was, she had not meant to hurt Tim and she would have apologised to him if Tony had not interfered but now she wanted to rip into the green eyed wolf that was holding her scruff, she struggled madly ignoring the pain from where he was holding her.

The wolf snarled he would not allow the female to challenge his dominance, he would protect the weaker members of his pack and she would know his place.

Ducky reached out a hand to grab the big male wolf; he barely avoided the snapping teeth.

Ziva felt the pressure left from her neck but before she could move she was being forced down onto her belly by the larger wolf.

"Tony stop it." Ziva would not be submissive to the man, Tony was not her equal he was less well trained and he was a joker, she would not be forced her pride would not allow it, she snarled angrily.

Gibbs grabbed snarling wolf by the scruff he could not believe what the normally easy going man was doing, it had been an accident Ziva had not meant to hurt Tim.

"Jethro be careful." Ducky could only watch stunned as Gibbs slowly stroked over the growling wolfs head with one hand as he held the other in the thick scruff, he saw the large hand rubbing over the soft silky ears, Gibbs was leaning down speaking softly to the angry wolf.

"It's alright Tony, it was as accident." Gibbs kept up his repetitive stroking; he could only imagine that the stress of the last few days was getting to the usually calm man. "Let her go."

Ziva resumed her struggles.

"Ziva keep quiet and still." Gibbs snapped pleased when he was obeyed.

The wolf kept snarling, even though the other wolf in its jaws was still he was so angry. He could hear a voice speaking softly in his ear and a gently hand was stroking his head.

"Tony let go." Gibbs felt the wolf tense where he held him.

Ziva hated feeling the heavy body holding her down, her wolf was screaming at her to fight, she struggled to obey Gibbs last order, and he did not understand how hard this was. She suddenly calmed as a callused hand rubbed briefly over her head, relaxing she would obey the man who was her boss and father figure she trusted him to resolve the situation.

Gibbs turned his attention back to the wolf he held, he heard Ducky hiss in warning as he reached forward, he began to use his fingers to attempt to pry the razor sharp teeth from the black fur.

"Don't Jethro." Ducky warned Tony could turn on the human.

"Be quiet Ducky." Gibbs shot back, he leant down and rubbed his head against the side of the large wolfs head as he continued to try to prise open the strong jaws. "Tony."

Tony felt the red mist lift, he felt surrounded by the scent of his boss, and he blinked and was horrified as he felt the fur beneath his teeth. His jaws snapped open and he whined as he felt the hand at his scruff, he lowered his head in shame; he had attacked Ziva he could have hurt her, and the man who held him.

"Tony it's alright you where just defending Tim." Gibbs continued to run his hands over the shaking wolf whose head was lowered.

Ziva turned she was going to show her displeasure when she found the stern gaze of Gibbs levelled at her, his lips curled back over his teeth and he snarled at her. Ziva gulped and immediately lowered her eyes in a show of submission. She felt a wolf at her shoulder turning her head her muzzle was licked gently by McGee she felt him rub against her chin. She could not believe that the computer expert was offering her comfort after she had inadvertently hurt him.

Ducky's jaw hit the floor at the human sounding snarl directed at Ziva, he should have realised that the silver haired man was capable of controlling a pack of unruly wolves, even if he was human and physically at a disadvantage, the man was such an Alpha that it really did not matter that he was not a werewolf.

Tony slumped, he felt the strong arms surround him, he had heard the snarl issue from Gibbs and he knew he deserved whatever punishment the man decided to hand out.

Gibbs sighed as Tony sagged, he was unsurprised when the wolf changed back to the human form and curled in on himself, and he could feel the tremors running through the lanky frame.

"Ducky can you get me a blanket?" Gibbs continued to run his fingers through the thick hair, nodding when the older man returned rapidly with the requested item, he spread the blanket over the silent man.

Tony was exhausted and he was waiting for the older man to punish him, he had attacked a member of the team unprovoked. He would be lucky if Gibbs did not throw him off the team, Tony's head felt like it was going to explode and he was so tired, he did not understand why the man was still gently stroking his head.

"Jethro?" Ducky softly called he looked to where the five wolves where curled around each other watching and waiting to see what the blue eyed human would do.

"It's alright Ducky, it's over." Gibbs looked at the five wolves huddled together, he noted that Tim was curled around Ziva and was occasionally licking the smaller wolfs muzzle.

"Is Tony alright?" Ducky hesitated to go nearer to the two men.

"He's sleeping Ducky." Gibbs realised that the younger man must have been exhausted.

"Should you maybe take him inside?" Ducky suggested.

"Tony come on son let's get you up." Gibbs shook the broad shoulder, he helped the groggy man to his feet, and Tony would not meet his eyes as he guided him into the house. "Come on Tony you need to lie down."

Tony meekly followed where Gibbs led, he did not protest as he was prodded into the guest bedroom. Gibbs frowned not liking how cooperative the normally chatty man was, he gave the man a last look as Tony curled on the bed quickly returning to sleep.

"I'm sorry McGee." Ziva apologised to her team mate as they all got dressed.

"I know it was an accident Ziva." Tim could not understand why Tony had reacted the way he had, accidents happen and Ziva had not meant to hurt him, Tim limped into the front room.

Gibbs watched as the subdued group as they moved into his living room.

"Is Tony alright?" Abby was worried about the big hearted man, she could only imagine that the stress and worry over the possibility of finding out who had murdered his mother had caused the man to respond the way he did.

"I think he just needs to rest." Ducky saw Gibbs nod in agreement. "The sooner Tony speaks to the Alpha the better."

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair, he would have to speak to Tony before the pack meeting on Friday, he would rather have the talk privately, and he would make a decision on what to do before the weekend was over.

"Why don't you put the movie on Abigail?" Ducky suggested.

"But Tony hasn't seen it." Abby protested.

"Put a different one on." Gibbs had finally bowed to the pressure and gotten a decent sized television and had McGee hook up a DVD player for when the group got together, as he hardly used it.

"OK we could watch something else." Abby smiled happily as she looked at the selection of films that where on offer, she could tell that Tony had gotten some of the offerings as there where a number of Bond films. "We could watch a Bond film."

"What ever you pick is fine my dear." Ducky decided he would go and check on the younger man and see if he was ok.

"Let him sleep Ducky." Gibbs read the man's intentions before he even had a chance to move.

Tony's eyes opened he realised he was lying in Gibbs guest room, he saw his clothes piled neatly on the bedside table, getting to his feet he got dressed, maybe he should leave he was ashamed of his actions towards the female agent, he was so much larger than Ziva in his wolf form he could have seriously hurt her, he could have turned on Gibbs when he had interfered.

"Hey Tony." Tim had exited the bathroom; he had heard the other man moving around.

"Hi Tim." Tony gave the man an attempt at a smile.

"Are you hungry, Gibbs saved you a steak and Abby made sure we didn't watch the movie without you?" Tim's words almost seemed to run into each other.

"Maybe I should leave." Tony was surprised at the disappointment on the expressive face of his probie.

"You don't need to leave Tony." Tim sat on the bed next to the sad looking man, "Ziva's sorry and you didn't hurt her and Gibbs is fine."

"I attacked her." Tony tried to explain.

"So we fight it's what family do." Tim shrugged his shoulders. "But nobodies hurt and Abby really wants to watch the movie, like now"

Tony laughed at the look on McGee's face at telling of the Goths desire to watch the long anticipated film.

"Alright Probie I'm coming." Tony used the hand that Tim offered to pull himself up onto his feet.

As the two men entered the living room Tony found himself with arms full of hyperactive Goth.

"Tony your awake we can watch the movie now." Abby bounced in excitement.

"So what's so special about this film?" Gibbs asked.

"Your joking boss you don't know about the originals?" Tony sounded disgusted although he was smiling.

"I'm sure you're going to fill me in DiNozzo." Gibbs returned the smile with one of his own.

"It's about the seven brothers who are the forefathers of the werewolf race." Tony grinned at the group. "It's about the war that broke out amongst six of the brothers and how the oldest brother was so horrified he became the supreme Alpha, because he kicked their butts."

Gibbs head tilted as he listened to the excited voice of his very special agent and watched his forensic scientist bounce from foot to foot.

"And then he just upped and disappeared."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

This chapter was not that easy to write as seemed to just not want to flow so I'm not 100% happy with it but I decided to post it anyway, hopefully its not awful and makes sense.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters.

**The Claiming.**

Gibbs took a deep breath as he headed off the elevator and towards his desk, he could not believe how quickly the weekend passed and he was no closer to deciding how or when he was going to tell Tony who he was, or his team for that matter. The only thing he had decided was that he had to do it before the pack meeting on Friday. He hoped that they did not catch any difficult cases this week, but knowing his luck they would be snowed under with the usual murder and intrigue.

Gibbs noted that his team was already hard at work at their desks; he glanced over at his senior field agent and noted that the man had dark circles under his eyes; it looked as though Tony had not gotten much rest over the weekend. Tim was rapidly typing who knows what and Ziva was engrossed in a report she was reading.

Gibbs phone rang on his desk.

"Gear up we have a dead Naval Officer." Gibbs watched his team rapidly prepare to go investigate the death.

Tim gripped onto the seat as Gibbs hurtled towards the address they have been given, he noted Ziva was also bracing herself as the silver haired leader increased the speed of the car.

Gibbs was proud of how his team quickly began to process the scene, he looked down at the body of the female officer, saddened that the woman had lost her life, and the life of her unborn child as he could see she was clearly pregnant and quite advanced as well.

Tony's head swung round as he heard movement in the trees not far from the body, he quickly pulled his gun, noting that Gibbs mirrored his actions, suddenly a figure raced away from them, both Tony and Gibbs charged after the retreating figure.

"Stop NCIS." Tony shouted he raced after the running man, he heard his boss behind him, and McGee and David following behind him.

Suddenly the figure stopped and swung to face to face them, he could see a maniacal expression on the mans face as he found himself confronted by a gun, he heard the weapon fire, he felt something barrel into him knocking him off his feet and flying. Tony found himself underneath the heavy weight of his boss and mentor.

Ziva did not hesitate as soon as she saw the man fire and Gibbs knock DiNozzo out of the line of fire she returned fire taking out the shooter with a definite kill shot she rushed over to where the two men lay.

"Thanks boss you save my skin again." Tony heard Gibbs groan.

"Boss are you alright?" Tim could not see any blood, as Gibbs rolled onto his back, Tony sat up.

"Damn it." The gravelly voice growled, sitting up Gibbs pulled the dart from his shoulder, he could see Tim and Tony looking at him horrified.

"Stay still boss Ducky's on his way." Tony really should expect the stubborn man to ignore him as Gibbs struggled onto his feet swaying slightly.

"Jethro don't move my friend we don't know what was in that dart." Ducky could see sweat breaking out on the taller man's face.

"I'm fine Ducky." Gibbs words were not believed as he suddenly turned his head and vomited onto the ground.

"No my friend your not." Ducky nodded to Tony as the younger man wrapped an arm around the pale man.

"Let's just get the dart back to Abby to analyse." Gibbs felt slightly lightheaded, he was grateful for the green eyed werewolf's support, although he had to maintain his stoic front.

"I think you need to go to hospital Jethro." Ducky frowned when the man stubbornly shook his head.

"Tony Tim, Ziva you three process the scene." Gibbs locked his knees and stubbornly refused to give in to the desire to lean more heavily on his second. "I'll go back with Ducky and the bodies."

"Jethro I must insist." Ducky began but stopped when the stubborn man began walking back towards where Jimmy waited with the first dead body.

"Maybe Ducky's right boss and you should go straight to the hospital." Tony tried to reason with the man.

"No." Gibbs snapped he did not slow till he reached the ME's wagon.

Ducky kept shooting glances at the quiet Gibbs, the man was pale and sweating and leaning against the window, Ducky reached over and picked up the man's wrist not liking how the pulse under his fingers was racing.

"Jethro I think you maybe better off in hospital." Ducky new the man hated hospitals with a passion.

"I'll be alright Ducky." Gibbs felt weird and hot, but he would be fine, he did not need to go to hospital.

"Alright but you need to come down to autopsy so I can monitor you until we know what was in that dart." Ducky was adamant he would monitor the other man closely. "You can rest in my office."

"Fine." Gibbs would lie down and rest just until the urge to vomit passed.

Ducky sent Jimmy to Abby with the dart and a sample of blood from the pale Gibbs, he then guided the silent man to his large couch, and then he covered the man with the blanket he kept there as Gibbs covered his eyes with his arm. Ducky began making himself tea, he listened as Gibbs breathing deepened and slowed as he fell asleep.

Abby rushed downstairs, she barely paused at the entrance to autopsy she needed to get to Ducky's office to see how her silver fox was fairing, her babies where analysing both his blood and the contents of the dart he had been shot with.

"Ducky is he ok?" Abby hopped from foot to foot she stood in the doorway of the ME's office.

"He's resting now." Ducky picked up Gibbs wrist he frowned when he realised the heat coming off the sleeping man and the pulse racing under his fingers.

Gibbs shivered, he could feel his wolf howling he felt himself struggling to control his beast the urge to change was growing and growing, and he was fighting not to give in to the nearly uncontrollable urge.

"Ducky?" Tony, Tim and Ziva had all returned to NCIS building and had headed straight down to autopsy to see how their team leader was doing.

The occupants of the room froze as an inhumane growl could be heard coming from the sleeping man.

"Oh my goodness." Ducky starred at his old friend.

"Ducky what the hells going on?" Tony demanded, he froze as the growls became louder.

"I don't know Anthony." Ducky looked shocked as he moved the arm covering Jethro's face.

"Boss." Tim gasped, Gibbs mouth was open and they could see he had fangs.

Eyes opened and the group where stunned the normally sky blue colour had been replaced by blood red irises. The man began to growl and snarl, everyone froze in place.

"Nobody move." Ducky ordered, he forced himself to stay still as the red eyed man stood up, Ducky could only watch in shock as the change began.

Abby could not take her eyes off the man who was her friend and father figure, she stood stock still as Gibbs bones snapped and changed as the man disappeared and the great wolf took his place.

Tim's jaw dropped open as the snarling, and growling increased as the huge silver great wolf form appeared in front of him, Tim tilted his head back as the beast was massive easily topping any great wolf he had seen before.

Ziva watched in amazement as the former marine changed into the enormous silver great wolf, the calloused hands changed into the razor sharp claws, muzzle growing as the human features where replaced by the snarling salvia dripping fangs.

Tony could not believe what he was seeing, his boss and mentor was gone and its his place stood the stuff of nightmares, a red eyed great wolf who was growling and snarling as he morphed into the giant beast.

Ducky estimated that Gibbs great wolf form was at least fifteen foot tall, he was absolutely stunning, Ducky had never seen a great wolf of such a size, the huge shaggy head shook from side to side as the red eyes glowed with an almost unholy light.

The huge wolf looked at the other werewolves gathered around him, he could sense there fear, he snarled looking for the threat to his pack, as he recognised their scents as belonging to his close pack, he looked at the tall human form wolf, he scented the air his tongue tasting the scent of his pup.

Tony froze as the red eyes bored into him, he refuse to look away from the demon like eyes.

"Don't move Tony." Ducky whispered as the huge wolf moved towards the special agent.

The great grey wolf felt pride in his whelp, the pup showed no fear, he lowered his head rumbling his approval as he waited to be greeted by his pack member.

Tony felt the wolfs breath on his face he felt the huge nose nudge at him, he realised that he was being greeted by the massive silver great wolf, he immediately returned the greeting.

"Ducky what do we do?" Tim noticed that the huge clawed hands where running over Tony almost like the great wolf was imprinting Tony's human form.

Jimmy had his head down as enter autopsy, not realising that anything was different.

"Dr Mallard I'm back sorry it took me so long." Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks a whimper crawled up from his throat as the red eyed monster looked at him.

The wolf noted the submissive pack member's entrance his head tilted and he chuffed in welcome at the young wolf.

Jimmy could not help himself he shifted and immediately showed his belly and throat to the huge great wolf.

The red eyes considered the quivering wolf that whined and squirmed, releasing the young werewolf in his arms he moved towards the pup on the floor.

"Don't run Jimmy." Ducky warned softly, he moved to his bag, he quickly filled a syringe with the strongest tranquiliser used on werewolves he would stop the great wolf if he had to.

Whining the great wolf picked up the small wolf and carried him gently to where Ducky stood.

Ducky saw that Jimmy had fainted; he quickly led the huge wolf with its precious burden to his couch where the red eyed wolf gently placed his assistant.

Abby could not help herself she moved to the side of the massive form, she ran her hand up the huge muscular forearm; she looked deep into the red eyes as the huge head turned towards her. She reached up and stroked the silver muzzle; she felt the wolf rub against her hand.

"You're so beautiful." Abby placed her other hand on the broad chest feeling the heart beating so steadily within.

"Careful Abby." Tim gulped as the large head turned towards him.

"Don't be silly Timmy its Gibbs he would never hurt me." Abby reached out and pulled her friend towards her.

"Abby." Timmy almost yelped, he refused to whimper as he felt a huge clawed hand stroke down his back as he was pulled gently next to the Goth. "My God he's enormous."

The lick was unexpected and made Abby giggle, Tim smiled as they where held within the powerful arms.

"How could he hide this from us?" Ziva could hear the gentle rumbling from the great wolf.

"We don't know what was in that dart he was injected with, this maybe something to do with his immunity." Tony offered.

"No this is something more." Ducky hated to be the one to say it; he stood calmly as the red eyes starred at him.

"Is he aware of what's happening Ducky?" Abby gently stroked the soft ears as the great wolf stood so still surrounding her and Tim.

"His eyes are still red why is that?" Tim could not help himself he ran his hand over the massive furred head.

"I've no idea my boy, and I'm not sure exactly how much Jethro is actually taking in." Ducky smiled as Tony joined Abby and Tim in touching the silver great wolf, who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Ziva could not understand how the others where not more wary of the monster sized great wolf, the red eyes where not normal, in fact everything about the whole situation made her wary of the wolf turning vicious on them.

The noble head turned and the great wolf began to move towards where the female member of his pack stood watching him closely, he did not understand why the young female had not approached him, he was her Alpha after all, she did not smell of fear like the sleeping pup did, so he wanted to connect with her like he had with the other youngsters.

Ziva allowed herself to be scented, the temptation to touch the great wolf was overwhelming as she gave into it running her hands through the soft silky fur.

Jimmy groaned as his eyes opened, he gulped as he found himself the centre of attention.

"Relax Jimmy he won't hurt you." Tony could see how nervous the other man was, he was still in his wolf form and shaking like a leaf. Tony quickly threw off his clothes and changed he jumped up beside the timid Palmer and waited as the great wolf approached.

The great wolf grumbled as he knelt by the two wolves he chuffed in greeting and then licked the bowed head of the previously unconscious youngster.

Ducky chuckled as Jimmy overcame his fear and changed back into his human form, his assistant was slowly running his hands over the large head and muzzle of the red eyed silver great wolf.

"Oh wow Doctor Mallard." Jimmy had never been close to a great wolf before except his father but he did not compare to wolf in front of him.

Ducky slowly approached the kneeling form of his friend he could not resist examining the massive wolf; he wondered exactly how Jethro had hidden the fact that he was a werewolf from them all. How had they not known what he was, was the man in there or where they dealing with the inner beast. Ducky had never seen red eyes on a wolf before he suddenly found himself embraced within the powerful arms.

Ducky looked into the red eyes, he suddenly saw them change back to the usual blue colour, but to his horror they rolled back in the silver head.

"Jethro."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

The dart has traumatic results for the whole group. I'm hoping to have another chapter done some time tomorrow if real life does not get to busy.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

Pain all encompassing agony as he changed form, he bit his lip to stop a howl escaping.

Ducky could only watch in dismay as the form on the floor changed once again, the huge great wolf once again replaced by the silver hair man.

"Easy Jethro." Ducky offered what comfort he could, he could see the naked form shaking, to his horror a change started once more.

"Ducky how longs this going to go on?" Tony wanted answers as the man writhed in agony on the floor, the sounds of each individual bone snapping and reforming made Tony grit his teeth, the skin stretching, the fur bursting out. Tony had noted that Gibbs wolf form was as impressive as his great wolf shape.

Ducky hated not being able to help his friend, whatever was in the dart he had been struck with was making the man change throughout his three forms with startling regularity. Ducky estimated that Gibbs stayed in one form for no more than five minutes before he changed, and from what he could see every changed was agony for the man.

Tony watched silently as the huge silver wolf's head shook from side to side, he could hear the odd whine coming from the trembling animal, its panting breaths sounding harsh and loud within the confines of the office.

Ducky could see Jethro's eyes rolling and the pain in them made him want to howl in sympathy although he could tell that the man was fighting not to sound out his pain. It should not hurt to shift but clearly the drugs coursing through Gibbs system where obviously causing shear agony as the mans body went through the repetitive changes.

Gibbs head bowed as he felt the change beginning ramping up the agony he was feeling during it successive shift, he felt his limbs elongating, his tendon's stretching to seemingly breaking point, he did not attempt to rise simply laying on the floor as he shifted into which ever form his body decided on, he could not be sure what it would be as he had lost control.

"Jethro try and drink some water." Ducky was glad that he had sent everyone but Tony away once he realised exactly how painful the changes where although he had to promise to keep everyone up to date on what was happening. Tony had helped him spread blankets on the floor during one of the times the quietly suffering man had been in his human form. Ducky kept trying to get the man to take in fluids as the rapid changing must by seriously dehydrating his friend, but Gibbs either could not understand what they wanted him to do or he just did not have the energy.

Tony grimaced as Gibbs curled in on himself the great wolf disappeared and the pale trembling human form body took its place. Tony noted that the usually calm blue eyes where darting around the room, he rushed to the man's side.

"Boss." Tony lifted the man's head and shoulders, he looked appealingly at Ducky as blood trickled from the side of silent man's mouth, he grabbed the hand that was flailing about. "I've got you Boss."

Gibbs back arched and both Tony and Ducky were unsurprised that a painfilled howl rent the air. As once again the man changed, neither blamed the man for finally letting loose the agony he must be feeling.

"Be careful Tony." Ducky did not think that Gibbs in his agonised great wolf form would attack them but he had to warn the other man just to be on the safe side.

"He's gonna be alright isn't he Ducky?" Tony had not moved even when Gibbs human form had changed to the great wolf, the huge head was on his lap, he rubbed the large skull gently trying to comfort as the beast growled, snarled and shook.

"I certainly hope so, hopefully Abigail can give us some answers soon." Ducky grimaced at the snapping and tearing he could hear as Gibbs changed into his four legged wolf form. He rushed forward to help Tony as the wolf tried to stand on shaky legs, the two men gently lowered the heavy body onto the nest of blankets as his legs collapsed under him.

Jimmy paced outside the office he wanted to be in there helping his friends, he had heard the howl of pain, for Gibbs to let out that sound the pain must be immense. Jimmy felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket he quickly responded to the text from Abby, telling the worried Goth that the shifting was still every five minutes still.

Tony looked at the clock on the wall he could not believe three hours had passed and there had been not let up for the silver haired man, the form changes where still approximately every five men's. He could tell Ducky was seriously worried as Gibbs had ceased to make any noise, the man was barely conscious, Tony had almost cried when Gibbs was in his human form as bruises now covered the man's whole body from the constant strain from shifting between the three forms. Tony could only guess at how Gibbs muscles and tendons must be feeling from the rapid shifting he was doing.

"What are you doing Ducky?" Tony could see the man had begun gathering some medical equipement.

"I want to take Jethro's temperature and listen to his heart and try and get his blood pressure." Ducky calmly informed the worried looking senior field agent.

"Why?" Tony noted that the ME had filled some syringes although with what he could not say.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can let this continue before I try and help." Ducky picked up his stethoscope and digital thermometer, he would wait until the prone man shifted to his human form and then he would try and get his examination done as quickly as he could.

"But you don't know what he's been given." Tony protested. "More drugs could make matters worse."

"I know but I can't let this continue look at the pain Jethro is suffering." Ducky indicated the twitching shaking wolf.

"Alright Ducky." Tony new the older werewolf would do what was best for the suffering man.

Ducky quickly began to examine the pale and sweating Gibbs, he smiled at Tony who gently wiped the blood from Gibbs lips, he could hear Tony softly coaxing the exhausted man to drink. Frowning at the readings he was getting from his sick friend he decided that he would have to speak to Abby and see how close she was to discovering the narcotics the ex-marine had been darted with.

"Ducky?" Tony kept up a soothing rhythm as he ran his hand over the sweaty silver hair, he had managed to the suffering man to take in some much needed water, he was exhausted just witnessing what was happening to his boss and mentor he could only guess at how Gibbs was feeling.

"His temperature is 104.4, his pulse is racing, and his blood pressure is much higher than normal." Ducky moved towards the door. "I'm going to call Abigail and find out if she can tell me when she will have the darts contents analysed."

"Alright." Tony continued his petting as the man disappeared and the great wolf took his place. He watched closely as the sky blue eyes struggled to focus on him, he tried to keep his voice calm and soft as he crooned reassurances at the agonised wolf.

Gibbs fought not to surrender to the encroaching darkness, his who body felt like it had been battered and stretched over and over, he hurt from the tips of his large ears to the tip of his tail. He wanted this experience to end, he wanted his control back, he could not stop the shifting he was doing and every time his body changed he wanted to scream at the sheer nauseating agony. He could hear his senior field agents voice speaking softly to him, but he did not have the energy to reply, his back arched and his claws scrambled against the blankets he was lying on as he felt his bones break and realign as his shaped changed to his four legged form, his tongue lolled out as he could not help the small whine.

"Abigail I need to know how much longer you're going to take." Ducky was pacing as Jimmy watched him speaking with the forensic scientist. "Right as soon as you know anything."

"Will it be much longer Dr Mallard?" Jimmy was wringing his hands together nervously.

"Not according to Abigail." Ducky patted the taller man's shoulder before he headed back to his office.

McGee rushed down to autopsy he had to let Tony know that Vance wanted to know if Gibbs was alright, the director had found out that the team leader had been injured and he wanted an update. McGee had managed to put him off but he had to let the senior field agent that Vance was getting impatient.

"It's been ten minutes Ducky." Tony had been watching the clock, he noted the beginnings of the change, the great wolf shivered and then the bruised body of his boss appeared.

"Hopefully the frequency of the changes will lessen now." Ducky lifted an eyelid as his close friend appeared to be unconscious he did not like the sluggish response he noted. "Jethro can you hear me?"

"I don't think he can answer Ducky." Tony observed as Ducky gently patted the strong jaw.

"Jethro I need you to open your eyes for me, tell me how you feel." Ducky persisted.

A groan was his answer, Ducky did not like how hot the man was, he catalogued the numerous bruises over the naked man's solid body, he cringed as the change began again.

McGee stood silent at the door Jimmy beside him, both men watched in horrified fascination as the huge silver wolf shook like he was beginning electrocuted on the pile of blankets.

"Tony, Vance wants an update, he's getting impatient." McGee moved out of the way as Tony stormed passed him.

"Stay with Ducky Probie." Tony reached the elevator and pressed the button his foot taping as he waited.

"What can I do Ducky?" Tim could see the ME was gently stroking the huge silver wolf, he rushed to the man's other side Jimmy on his heels; he also began to run his hands other the shaking animal.

Ducky was becoming increasingly worried about the wolfs laboured breathing, he could feel the heat pouring off the magnificent animal under his hands. He hoped that he would not have to use the tranquilisers before he got some answers from the missing Goth.

"It's alright Boss." Tim wanted to cry he could feel the body under his stroking hands shaking, the panicked breathing making him wish he could do more.

Jimmy hated being so useless, surely there was some way he could help.

"It's alright Mr Palmer we are doing all we can." Ducky had seen the dismay in the young assistances eyes.

"He's in agony." Palmer whimpered in sympathy as he felt the bones under his hand begin to shift, he could not understand how Gibbs could keep more or less silent,

"The time between his changing is getting longer so that's an improvement." Ducky gave the men a calm smile.

"My god Ducky he's a mass of bruises." Tim did not know where to put his hands; he had not seen the results of the rapid repeated changes on Gibbs wolf forms.

Ducky focused on the pale exhausted face of his old friend, he smiled as the blue eyes fought to open, he waited as the pain filled eyes focused on him.

"Please."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

The drugs still have a hold and we see Tony take charge so that the evidence is destroyed. .

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

Tim blinked back tears as the man moaned beneath his hands, he could see a tear trailing down Palmers face as they both held their breath and waited to see what the ME would do.

"Ducky?" Gibbs voice was gravelly and quiet, he shivered with cold and the pain was once again building, how long had he been shifting he had not been able to keep track of time, but it felt like he had hardly settled in one form before is body changed.

"How do you feel Jethro?" Ducky was keen for any answer he needed to know exactly what the man was feeling.

Gibbs shook his head trying to clear it, he felt like one giant sore, even the slightest movement sent pain through him, he curled into the foetal position.

"Jethro." Ducky head was close to the other mans.

"Hurts." Gibbs hated giving in to the pain but he was exhausted and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Abby will have answers soon Boss." Tim smiled as confidently as he could when the pain filled blue eyes turned to him. "Just hold on."

Gibbs hands came up and he grabbed his own head as his back arched and he panted trying not to scream in agony. A pained groan the only sound that escaped from his lips, this changed to a whine which seemed to come from the very base of the wolfs being.

The men could all hear the sickening crunches as the human began to change, they watched in fascination as the muzzle elongated, the ears grew, the sharp razor like teeth ground together as the silver fur broke out over the huge body.

"Jethro can you hear me?" Ducky stroked a hand down the long muzzle, the pained whine had made him want to just sedate the man suffering in front of him and the consequences be damned just to give him some relief from the torture that had been happening for the last few hours.

"He's unconscious Dr Mallard." Jimmy voice intruded on the ME thoughts.

"Thank god." McGee ignored the looks he was getting at his heartfelt words. Passed out maybe Gibbs would not be feeling as much pain as the repeated shifting caused.

Tony stomped down the stairs he was heading straight to autopsy, Ziva joined him as he passed their desks, he barely gave the female werewolf a glance, he had managed to put the director off, telling him that Gibbs was resting in Ducky's office, he was amazed that the tooth pick chewing man had accepted his explanation.

Abby burst out the elevator as it opened, she nearly bumped into Tony and Ziva who were rushing down the stairs.

"I know what it is." Abby breathlessly burst out she led the other towards the ME's office.

Tony and Ziva rushed after the hyperactive Goth.

"Ducky here are the results." Abby hurried toward the medical man, she handed him the results and then moved to crouch where the massive great shook on the floor. "Oh my poor silver fox."

Ducky began to fill a syringe he had not seen this drug before but he was confident that he could help his friend manage the pain he was in, he moved to where the rest of his small team was gathered around the suffering Gibbs, he quickly gave the sick man a once over before he injected the great wolf.

"Oh dear." Ducky exclaimed as the needle failed to penetrate the great wolfs skin.

"What's wrong Ducky?" Tony hand was gently stroking the panting beast's massive head.

"Gibbs needs to be in another form for me to inject as the need won't penetrate his skin." Ducky did not understand how this could be happening, he had never seen a case like his friends, what was the man, he would be asking questions once Gibbs was lucid. He got up and began to prepare another syringe he then prepared to wait for the next shift.

The next shift was from monstrous great wolf to the huge four legged wolf, Ducky again tried to inject his friend.

"Damn it." Ducky's curse had them all flinching.

"Gibbs, Boss you need to shift to your human form so Ducky can help you." Tony bent so he was speaking into the softy downy ear, which flicked backwards and forwards although the wolfs eyes where closed. "Please Boss change."

"Can't." Gibbs voice was quiet and low. He could feel numerous hands touching him, he recognised the scents of his pack overlaid with sadness and worry, he head felt woolly he remembered being shot with a dart and the drugs making him ill, but he could not recall anything else except the shear torturous agony of shifting repeatedly. Gibbs refused to panic when he found that his body lacked the energy to change at his command, he knew could probably force himself to but it would probably leave him in an even weaker and worse state and at least in his wolf forms he was less vulnerable.

"Shit." Tony cursed as he felt the wolf shaking beneath his hands the blue eyes shut as the pain began to increase.

"We just need to wait." Ducky looked at his watch the shifts where coming further apart which must have been a relief for the drugged man.

"For how long?" Abby lay beside the shaking silver wolf she shifted and licked the large whiskered muzzle; she whined and rubbed herself against the large male.

"I don't know." Ducky began to pet the small female wolf as she snuggled close to the large silver male.

"What are you going to give him Dr Mallard?" Jimmy asked, he noted that McGee had also shifted and was curled up against Gibbs.

"A pain killer and sedative." Ducky saw the man begin to change, he was relieved when Gibbs human form appeared in front of the group, he quickly injected the drugs into the man. "I would try a shift inhibitor but."

Tony noted that Ducky trailed off he could understand not giving the man the normal drugs which inhibited a werewolf's ability to shift, as they where not sure what affect it would have. Tony understood that they all had questions and as soon as Gibbs was lucid Tony definitely wanted to know why he had hidden his werewolf traits from them all, and how he had actually done it and for so long.

Tony felt the body under his hand slowly begin to relax, he heard the panting breaths begin to slow and even out.

"What do we do now?" Tim looked to Tony.

"I think if he doesn't shift again we should take him back to his house to rest." Tony wanted Gibbs away from Vance's prying eyes; he could not trust the man after what happened with Jarvis.

Ducky picked up the man's wrist he took note of the slowing pulse, he gently placed the blood pressure cuff and took the readings, he placed the digital thermometer in Gibbs ear and waited for it to give him a reading.

"That's a bit better." Ducky smiled reassuringly at the group of youngsters.

"How long will we wait?" Abby was cuddled up to the heavily drugged Gibbs, she was careful of the bruises marring every inch of his powerful body.

"If he stays human for an hour then we'll take him home." Ducky saw Tony nod in agreement.

"McGee, Ziva find out where the man who shot Gibbs lives, then make sure there is no more of this drug, destroy it all. Make sure you get everything that involves it leave no trace of it." Tony orders where almost snarled. "This stuff is too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands."

"Nobody knows the effects it has on normal humans." Ziva pointed out.

"Boss is obviously not a normal human then." Tony glared at the junior agent.

"Come on Ziva." Tim quickly got dressed he wanted to get back as quickly as possible.

Jimmy looked at his watch.

"Dr Mallard it's been an hour." Jimmy quietly informed them.

"Jimmy can you go and get Gibbs go bag from his car." Tony picked up the keys from the floor. "Abby you need to make sure the security camera's leading to Gibbs car are dealt with."

Jimmy and Abby rushed off to complete their assigned tasks; Jimmy was the first to return.

"How are we going to do this?" Tony indicated the sleeping man, he could not believe how still the sleeping man was, he was unnerved by it.

"Jethro can you open your eyes for me?" Ducky gently patted the handsome mans face, sighing when he got no response.

"Great we get to dress a naked drugged Gibbs." Tony gave Jimmy a nudge as he smiled at Ducky.

"What about the bruises and such?" Jimmy was relieved when he was handed the man's socks he really did not want to be around if Gibbs woke up.

"Let's just deal with getting him home." Ducky would have to think about how to help the injured man once they arrived at Gibbs home.

The three men quickly got the unconscious man dressed, Tony's cell phone rang, he answered it when he saw that it was the Goth forensic scientist.

"Abby has dealt with the cameras." Tony scooped up his boss and mentor and strode towards the office door, he was quickly followed by Ducky and Jimmy, he noted that the ME had handed his assistant his medical bag.

Ducky helped settle Tony and Gibbs in the back of the team leader's vehicle, he got in the drivers seat while Jimmy got into the front next to him.

"Is he meant to be this far under Ducky?" Tony did not like the fact that Gibbs had not acknowledged anything they had done to him.

"I gave him strong drugs Tony in order to help him." Ducky drove towards Gibbs home.

Tony carefully lifted the sleeping man out of the car, he could feel the slow steady breaths against his throat, he felt Ducky and Jimmy follow him, Ducky opened the door and Tony gently laid the man on his large couch.

"Jimmy can you go turn on the hot tub." Ducky quietly commanded his assistant; Jimmy made his way out to the deck and set about completing his task.

"Ducky." Tony was confused as the ME began to strip the sleeping man.

"Some time in the hot tub will ease some of the aches and pains Jethro must be feeling." Ducky advised the confused looking man.

"Right." Tony started to help. "Can we at least leave his underwear on?"

"Yes Tony." Ducky had to chuckle at the relief on the handsome werewolf's face.

Jimmy hurried into the living room; he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that once again the charismatic team leader was unclothed again.

"Anthony can you carry Jethro to the hot tub dear boy?" Ducky followed the other man; he was joined by the nervous looking Palmer.

At the hot tub Tony handed the sleeping man over to the older werewolf he began to strip down to his boxer shorts, he climbed into the hot tub and then took the precious burden from the ME.

"Its alright Boss I've got you." Tony had felt the man in his arms tense as they sank into the water, he felt the man sigh against his neck. "That's it Boss you just relax."

Gibbs tried to open his eyes to answer the voice of his senior field agent but he could not summon the energy, he could tell that he was safe and secure within the man's arms. And his body was in water, he could feel the water soothing his strained and tired muscles, he new Ducky had injected him with drugs to try and help, and so far all they had done was to reduce his ability to think, he was still in agony although he had been able to stop the urge to shift.

"Alright Tony that's enough." Ducky announced after thirty minutes he was quite surprised as Jimmy stepped forward and took the man from Tony.

Ducky and Jimmy carried the silent man back into the living room, the two of them quickly dried him off and settled him into the couch.

"When will he wake up Dr Mallard?" Jimmy Palmer watched his mentor tuck a blanket round the sleeping man.

"I don't know." Ducky heard the front door close he was surprised that it had taken the energetic woman this long to follow them to Gibbs house.

"So how is he?" Abby could barely contain herself as she bounced in place looking down at the sleeping man.

"He's sleeping." Jimmy needlessly declared.

"Where's Tony?" Abby looked around for the handsome Italian special agent.

"I'm here Abby." Tony rubbed a towel over his head he found himself with an armful of Goth as she threw herself at him.

"Oh Tony he looks so pale and the bruises." Abby sadly spoke as she hugged the broad shoulders.

"He'll be fine Abs." Tony confidently told the woman he held.

"I just want him to wake up." Abby sounded close to tears.

"He will soon." Tony cradle Abby close he rocked the two of them in an effort to comfort them both.

Tim and Ziva arrived a few hours later, they had done what Tony had asked destroying all evidence of the drug that had so affected there team leader, Tim had the dead man's laptop. He had stood silent and watched as Ziva set the dead man's house on fire intent on making sure that nobody would repeat the drug that the man had used in the dart that had hit their leader.

"It is done Tony." Ziva watched the large hand stroke over Gibbs head as he slept on.

"Good." Tony looked down as he felt the man groan, he was happy when blue eyes slowly opened and focused on him. "Hey Boss."

The others crowded closer as Gibbs sat up and looked around.

"Welcome back Jethro." Ducky smiled in pleasure at the quiet man.

"Are you hungry, do you need anything, I'll get you a drink?" Abby almost ran out the room, her happiness almost palatable.

"I'm fine." Gibbs wondered when the questions would start; he looked at the man who was his senior agent.

"Jethro how do you feel?" Ducky could see the man was pale and exhausted, he was looking at Anthony.

"Why did you hide Gibbs?" Tony felt like he had to ask especially with the way the man was starring at him.

Gibbs took the glass of water from Abby; he looked around at the faces all watching him intently waiting for him to answer the question which Tony had just asked.

"I have my reasons and they have nothing to do with my life at the NCIS." Gibbs saw the hurt bloom in the expressive green eyes. "You misunderstand me."

Gibbs could read confusion on the surrounding faces of his pack, his family, and his child. He wondered where to start, looking at them all he considered not telling them the whole story but that thought lasted for less than a heart beat.

"I have hidden what and who I am for so long, that this tale may take a long time for me to tell." Gibbs decided that he would tell them everything from the very beginning no matter how hard it was. He just hoped that when he reached the part about his first meeting with Tony the man allowed him to justify his actions./

"What do you mean?" Tony had not moved from his seat beside the pale man.

"This cannot go any further than this room, and if you cannot agree to this then I ask that you leave." Gibbs stated he waited to see if anyone left.

"I will keep your secrets to my grave." Abby promised sincerely she watched the others all nod in agreement.

"I am one of seven brothers."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Hopefully this part of the story is alright, made myself sad as I typed this as I could see in my mind a field of dead and dying wolves, with living ones howling their despair to the moon.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

"Come on Boss you can't be serious." Tony sat beside the speaking man flinched when the man smacked the back of his head.

Abby leant forward eagerly, she was almost vibrating she was that excited to hear Gibbs story.

"I am the oldest of the seven." Gibbs expected the jaw drops when the group realised where he was going with his tale. "We all lived in harmony with each other until a fight broke out between two of my younger brothers."

Gibbs remembered coming across his siblings ripping into each other, he had stood back and watched them fight themselves to a standstill, both dripping and covered in blood.

"When neither could win, they managed to drag the other four brothers into their fight." Gibbs rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly. "There were three brothers on each side and the fights they had with each other where viscous."

Gibbs could not get the image of his brothers battling each other; he recalled perfectly the sights and sounds of the fury, the snarling and growling.

"No matter what I said they continued to fight and squabble." Gibbs took a sip from the glass of water. "Neither side could win outright because they where so evenly matched."

Gibbs looked at his pack, he could tell that they where all engrossed in his tale, Abby was leaning against Tim, Tony had not moved from his seat beside him, Ziva was settled across from him, and Ducky was sat side by side with Jimmy. None of them said anything they where patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Before long it was not just my brothers fighting, their packs got involved." Gibbs voice was sad. "I remember being glad that I had not sired any children, when the fights resulted in deaths."

Gibbs look turned inwards.

"Then after a number of years and small battles, my brothers decided that they would settle their difference once and for all." Gibbs did not realise that tears were leaking from his eyes. "I by this time secluded myself away not wanting to see the fighting and death."

Abby grabbed Tim's hands; they all knew what came next, every film and book about the massive battle between the packs showed the carnage and death. The group could only imagine the horror of actually being there.

"There was supposed to be a massive final battle, my brothers called their children both bitten and sired from far and wide, it seemed like every wolf responded showing their loyalty to their Alpha's my brothers." Gibbs wiped a hand over his face. "I heard the screams of the dying; so many that I could not count them all."

Abby let out a muffled sob at the look on Gibbs face, the man looked heart broken, the tears slowly seeping from his sky blue eyes. Tim tightened his arm around his close friend; he sniffed as he tried not to allow his grief to overcome him.

Ducky pulled his assistant close as the young werewolf whined in distress.

Tony so wanted to put his arm around the grief strickened man, he had never seen Gibbs cry before.

Ziva was not ashamed of the tears filling her eyes, she had been in a war zone before but she could not imagine seeing so many dead and dying werewolves, it was estimated that thousands had died that fateful day.

"The sounds of the battle drew me from my isolation, by the time I got to the scene of the battle it was over, with neither side being the victor." Gibbs clenched his hands into fists. "The sounds of despair from the wolves who had not been killed but who had mates, pups and parents who lay strewn dead and dying across the field their lives ended because of my brother's desire for power caused me to realise that I had no options left."

Gibbs remembered walking threw the bodies offering what comfort he could to the dying, he did not care what side they had fought on, and he tried to help the wounded. He helped were he could, watching as the survivors from both sides struggled to cope with the dying and dead bodies. He carried pups away from gutted and dead females, horrified that the pups would likely die unless others could take them on, he saw that this battle and the war would likely decimated the werewolf population to the point of near extinction unless he stopped it.

Gibbs remembered coming across where his six brothers stood arguing he remembered almost losing control of himself, a red mist threatening to descend over him, before he stamped down on his anger and exerted an icy control over himself.

"Do you see what you have done my brothers?" Gibbs Great Wolf towered over his brethren. "Do you want to destroy our kind; are you happy our children lay dead and dying?"

Cassius turned towards his older brother; he nearly took a step back at the leashed rage glowing within the stormy blue eyes.

"Listen do you hear your children my brothers." Gibbs snarled. "Stop fighting and listen to what you have done, do you hear the pups calling for mothers who will never answer."

All six became silent, listening to the howls.

"My brothers do you hear the female who has lost her mate, do you hear her now she has found her pups dead by their father's side." Gibbs pointed to the battlefield. "Do you see the rivers running red with the blood of your children?"

"What have we done?" Markus fell to his knees as he looked down at the scene of carnage.

The six brothers starred down at the sight of devastation each one cringing every time another mournful howl rent the air and there was no let up as the dead and dying seemed never ending.

"This ends now." Gibbs snapped he flexed his claws.

"How do we settle this?" Atticus looked towards his oldest brother.

"You will stop fighting each other and work together to help our people." Gibbs commanded.

"But who will lead us?" Gaius looked at his brothers.

"I will." Brutus offered. "As the strongest here it is my right."

"Never." Janus snarled angrily, the brothers split three facing three.

"Enough." The roar stopped the six werewolves in there tracks they turned to the oldest.

"Lucius what do suggest then?"Cassius and the others turned to the oldest of them all, the firstborn werewolf.

Gibbs had wanted to destroy his brothers for not understanding that they did not need a leader they could work together as a group, making decisions for the good of their people together.

"Yes Lucius you who have no children of your own." Brutus was jealous of the fact that his silver brother was so much larger than any of them.

"Should we battle for dominance?" Janus suggested, he would not submit to any of his brothers.

"I will challenge for the right to lead who accepts my challenge." Lucius growled he hated that his brothers even after the death and destruction they had witnessed still wanted to use violence to solve their issues.

"I accept." Brutus as the second son thought his brother weak for not choosing a side and he had not seen his brother fight for so long the larger werewolf probably no longer had the taste for blood.

"As you wish." Lucius would not lose no matter the cost; he would not allow his siblings to fail in their duty to their children.

"You're the first Alpha, you beat them all." Jimmy could not help but ask. "You're Lucius?"

Gibbs gave the young man a weary smile.

"I made my brothers submit." Gibbs remembered his horror at what he had been forced to do, he had wounded his own brothers forcing them one after another to submit, he nearly gagged as he mind replayed the taste and smell of their blood.

"Jethro." Ducky called as Gibbs raced into the kitchen, he followed he could hear his oldest friend violently vomiting into the sink, Ducky stood by his side running his hand up and down the heaving mans back.

"I'm fine Ducky." Gibbs rinsed his mouth out; he headed back to where his small pack waited.

"Maybe we could continue this later." Ducky suggested, he could tell his friend was exhausted and still suffering, he was still black and blue covered in bruises.

"No this needs telling." Gibbs shivered, he normally did not feel the cold, he imagined that the drugs in the dart and what Ducky had given him were messing with his system, he would recovered it would just be uncomfortable until his body expelled them.

Tony handed the pale man the blanket back.

"I'm going to get dressed then we can continue." Gibbs had not realised he was clad only in his underwear.

"Are you hungry Jethro?" Ducky felt that eating may help the other man feel better.

"Not really." Gibbs really wanted to rest but he needed to finish his story, he was not looking forward to finally telling Tony what had happened to his mother and how he was responsible for his situation.

They watched as Gibbs slowly made his way upstairs they all listened as he entered his bedroom and began to search for warm clothes.

"Is it true?" Ziva could hardly believe what Gibbs was saying, it would mean that their boss was the most powerful werewolf on the planet; he was one of the originators of their species, the supreme alpha.

"Gibbs doesn't lie." Tony stated, he was amazed by what the man he considered his father was telling them. He and the others could feel and sense how upset the man had been when he had spoken of the battle and the dominance fights with his brothers. The tears the man had shed showing even though a significant amount of time had passed the events where still heart breaking for their leader.

"No he doesn't." Abby words supported the green eyed wolf.

Ziva wondered how the man would take her next sentence.

"You are of his bloodline." Ziva looked straight into the green eyes not flinching at the flare of anger her words invoked.

"I know Ziva I can smell it too." Tony knew that eventually Gibbs would tell him what he knew of his mother's murder.

"Does that mean our Alpha is related to Gibbs as well?" Tim wondered allowed.

"No." Gibbs voice made the others jump slightly.

"But he smells like you, so you must have sired him in some way." Ziva was like a dog with a born.

"That's because it's me." Gibbs sank next to Tony again. "I can alter my appearance in all three forms."

"Wow that so cool Gibbs." Abby moved so that she could rest against Gibbs legs, she felt a large callused hand stroke over her head. "I'm so glad you're now our Alpha."

Gibbs smiled down into the trusting face of the younger woman; her green eyes sparkled back at him he felt her snuggle against his legs.

"What happened after you won the challenge fights?" Jimmy tucked himself against Dr Mallard's side.

"We healed those we could save." Gibbs shuddered thinking of the blood, the screams and howls from the wounded. "And mourned those we had lost."

Tony remained silent he knew that eventually his boss, mentor and friend would eventually tell him what he knew about how and why he had been bitten and turned, Tony's memories of that fateful night where confused and mixed up, he had not gotten a clear recall of that night and he wanted answers.

"Then we gathered the remaining werewolves and told them what had been decided." Gibbs remembered the relief from the werewolves who remained when he had declared that never again would wolves battle the way they had, unless called by the Council of Alpha's made up of all his brothers. He told them that from now on there would be laws governing the packs, and any who broke them would be judged and if necessary punished. "My brothers and I then came up with the laws which every wolf knows and hopefully obeys."

"But why did you not stay with your brothers?" Ducky asked the other man.

"I couldn't every time I looked at them I saw the carnage of the battlefield, I heard the howls of the dying." Gibbs had stayed long enough to see his brothers settled into their role as joint leaders of their people. "I could not escape the guilt and belief that if I had acted sooner so many need would not have died."

"But it was your brother's fault." Abby patted the man's knee.

"I left, and for many decades I roamed in my wolf form, joining with natural wolf packs, moving often." Gibbs smiled as he had enjoyed the freedom his four legged form offered. "Then I rejoined the world and much had changed and stayed the same."

"What did you do?" Ziva could not imagine staying in her wolf form for that long, it suddenly dawned on her that Gibbs was ancient, he had been alive for an unbelievable length of time it was mind boggling.

"What I was good at." Gibbs sighed as the female looked unsure of what he meant.

"I was a soldier; I fought for just causes, for people who needed defending." Gibbs had worn some form of uniform for most if not all of his life.

"My God you're ancient." Jimmy slapped a hand across his mouth.

"I am indeed thank you Palmer for reminding me of that fact." Gibbs grinned toothily at the embarrassed man.

"What about Jackson?" Tony spoke up for the first time in ages.

"I saved his life, and he repaid me by helping me with the identity I use now." Gibbs loved the man, and had allowed the man and his wife to act as his parents; he had revelled in the experiences he had gained, both the good and the bad.

"So he knows?" Ducky was curious to know.

"Yes he knows that I'm a werewolf." Gibbs looked at Tony; the time was drawing closer for him to speak of that fateful night.

"What about Shannon?" Ducky had to ask.

"I loved her and she knew what and who I was." Gibbs mind turned inwards as he could see his beloved wife smiling at him, not caring who or what he was.

"Have you sired many children?" Abby paled when she realised what she had asked.

Girding his loins, straightening his backbone Gibbs looked at Tony.

"I have sired two children, Kelly a born wolf." Gibbs stopped his heart would break if Tony turned on him, he could not survive losing another child.

"Jethro?" Ducky could see the man was struggling; he was starring hard at Tony who looked back waiting for the older man to speak.

"And a bitten child."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

This chapter is not how I wanted it to be, I seemed to struggle getting what I wanted down, hopefully it's not awful. I may get to do another chapter for tomorrow although got some things to do in real life so may not.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

Gibbs took a deep breath, this was going to be difficult and if the green eyed youngster turned from his side then he did not think he would recover. He would likely pine and wither and maybe if he was lucky die so that he could join his beloved Shannon and Kelly in the next life.

"So who is it then and is Tony related to them, does that make you his Grandsire or something?" Gibbs was unsurprised that Abby was the first one to ask questions, he rubbed a hand over her head where it rested against his leg.

"Tony is my child." Gibbs words had barely left his mouth before he found himself lifted up and slammed into the wall, he grunted in pain.

"Tony." Abby screamed as to the group's horror Tony shifted into a huge Great Wolf form and slammed the silver haired man into the wall.

"Anthony no." Ducky rushed to try and stop the ten foot tall great wolf; he did not understand why Gibbs did not change to his own great wolf form to protect himself.

"Tony." McGee was quick to rush to add his help, he almost howled in pain himself as the great wolfs massive claw scratched a deep furrow down Gibbs chest.

"Tony." Ziva launched herself at the great wolf; she managed to grab the thick muscled arm before he struck at the older man again.

"Tony don't." Jimmy added his weight to Ziva's he was glad that the sight of blood did not disturb him as the deep wounds on Gibbs body ran from his should to his waist.

"Tony." Gibbs gasped out; he fought to breath as the massive hand slammed him once again into the wall. "Please."

Tony snarled, he now had the wolf that had turned him and killed his mother in his grasp, he would rip him limb from limb. The red haze of rage filled the fibre of his being; he could not understand why he could not move his hand to slice at the human form he held.

"Tony don't do this." Abby tried to push her way between the great wolf and Gibbs, who too her dismay had passed out, she could see the blood pumping sluggishly from the deep wounds in his chest, she fought not to gag, Abby watched the huge clawed hand tighten around Gibbs long neck. "No Tony."

Ducky backed away he ran over to his medical bag he quickly picked up a syringe and filled it, he could hear Tony's angry growls and the others trying to reason with him. Ducky stepped behind the great wolf he jabbed the syringe into the furious beast hoping that he had calculated the correct amount.

Tony felt his limbs grow heavy and he could not understand why, he had to kill the man in his hands, he had murdered his beloved mother, caused his father to hate and despise him and turned him into a wolf. No mercy would be given. Tony sank to his knees, he let go of the other man, his eyes felt heavy.

Tim and Ziva moved Tony as he slumped so that he was lying on his side; their relief was immense as the jovial man began to return to his normal lanky human form.

"Gibbs." Abby yelled, she caught the man as he slumped forward. "Ducky."

Ducky and Jimmy both worked on staunching the blood flowing from the wounded man.

"Tony." Gibbs struggled against the pain, he was not surprised the young man had lost control, he had stayed in his human form partly because he did not want to shift to his great form and fight with his child and partly because he could not guarantee he had the control not to hurt the younger man because of all the drugs still present in his system.

"Anthony's fine Jethro I have sedated him." Ducky ignored the glare being sent his way. "I could not allow him to hurt you anymore."

"I deserve it." Gibbs eyes rolled back in his head as his body surrendered to the encroaching darkness.

"I'm going to have to stitch these wounds; can you get my bag Abigail?" Dr Donald Mallard would have felt better if he could take his wounded friend to a hospital but knowing what they did it was not an option until Jethro was able to regain control of his abilities.

"What about Tony?" Ziva was still knelt by the heavily sleeping man, Tim by her side.

"He'll hopefully sleep for a while, can you maybe carry him upstairs to the guest room." Ducky asked Tim, who nodded, the agent picked up his friend and followed Ziva upstairs, where they made the sleeping DiNozzo comfortable on the queen size bed, Ziva tucked the blankets around the broad shoulders.

"Wow I didn't think Tony could do that." Tim shut the door over not closing it completely so that they could hear Tony if he needed anything.

"Do what?" Ziva looked pale and shocked still at the actions of the man they had left sleeping on the bed.

"Change into a great wolf, smaller than Gibbs but bigger than any other one I've seen." Tim led the way down the stairs.

"Its great Tim that Tony's great wolf form tried to kill Gibbs." Ziva shuddered at the sight of Gibbs flat on the couch.

Ducky quickly and efficiently injected the wounded man with a dose of pain killer and so that he did not regain consciousness while they sewed up the deep claw marks. He is glad that Gibbs is heavily drugged because even with werewolf healing being wounded like this in human form hurt a lot.

"Is Tony alright?" Abby stroked the sweaty silver hair, she could see the man who was her father figure grimacing in pain even though Ducky had injected enough drugs into the man to take down a whole pack of wolves.

"He's sleeping." Tim looked at the man on the couch he did not believe that Gibbs had murdered his friends mother there had to be some reason for the man biting a child; he knew that Tony had only been about eight or so when his mother had died.

"I will stay with Tony." Ziva could see that Gibbs was being well looked after by the two medical personal, and the ex-mossad agent did not think is a good idea for the rambunctious werewolf to wake up alone. Ziva wanted to be the first one to speak with Tony; she had questions for the handsome man and also information. She also was not going to believe that the man lying so still had committed murder of an innocent woman.

"I will come and check on Anthony once we have dealt with Jethro's wounds." Ducky nodded at the woman as she turned and left.

"Ducky you're hurting him." Abby grimaced as Ducky added another stitch to the solid chest.

"I will be finished shortly Abigail." Ducky dare not give the man anymore drugs as he was not sure how his body would take it.

Finally Ducky and Jimmy finished the gruesome task, and the ME went to wash his hands before he made his way upstairs to check on the other wolf.

Ziva sat on the bed next to the sleeping DiNozzo, she kept up a soothing petting motion over the man's thick hair and down his shoulders when he became restless, gladdened when he seemed to settle. Ducky quietly entered the room, he picked up the sleeping man's wrist pleased at the slow and steady pulse he found.

"Anthony will hopefully sleep for a while." Ducky wondered if the two people on the bed would ever get together he understood that a lot had happened in the past but they would make such a lovely couple, he knew they both had deep feelings for each other but had been hurt and so where as he saw it unwilling to risk their hearts.

"I'll keep watch on him Ducky." Ziva was grateful when the older man simply patted her shoulder and left her.

Ducky noted that Abby how had Jethro's head in her lap, the man had a pained grimace on his face but otherwise had not moved, Tim and Jimmy where sat on the floor watching as Abby looked like she was close to tears.

"Ducky." Ducky was shocked at the tired sounding voice calling his name, he quickly moved to Gibbs side. "Is Tony alright?"

"Anthony is fine, he's sleeping." Ducky could see a world of pain in the sky blue eyes of his oldest friend. "How do you feel Jethro?"

"I'm fine." Jethro saw the scepticism on the kind face. "I've had worse Ducky this is nothing."

"He won't be awake for a couple of hours, why don't you try and sleep." Ducky placed his hand on the broad shoulder as the wounded man attempted to sit up.

"Ducky." Gibbs needed to see for himself that Tony was not hurt.

"No Jethro." Ducky was always amazed at how stubborn the other man could be.

"Please Gibbs, Tony's fine." Abby had kept quiet until now. "Ziva's with him."

"Alright." Gibbs relented, he concentrated on not showing exactly how much pain he was in, he was proud that Tony could achieve the great wolf form although it would have been better if he had not felt the beasts claws slash his chests, he really should not have been surprised that his child could achieve such a powerful form, Tony had always been special. Gibbs wondered if Tony would give him a chance to explain once he was awake again or whether he would attempt to kill him, Gibbs decided that he would not allow the young man to lash out again, he would get to tell what had happened and then who knows what would happen. If Tony could not cope with having Gibbs around as a reminder of what he had lost, then Gibbs would leave, he could do no more.

Abby continued to stroke her hand through Gibbs hair, she watched as the motion eventually managed to lull the man to sleep, she wished she could take his pain away she had hated to see the older man suffering. She hoped that when Tony woke he would allow Gibbs to explain himself.

Ziva felt Tony tense against her.

"Ziva." Tony opened his eyes and looked into the warm chocolate eyes.

"Tony." Ziva saw the moment that Tony recalled what he had done. She watched silently as he looked down at his hands seeing Gibbs blood on them.

"Oh God." Tony feels sick looking down at the bright red blood, but then he remembers the last thing the man had said. "He killed my mom."

"No Tony he didn't." Ziva is calm and confident in what she is saying.

"But he bit me." Tony grounds out.

"Tony have you read the reports of the attack?" Ziva words make Tony pause as he goes to get out the bed.

"Of course I have." Tony snaps back.

"Then you'll know that it was Gibbs who drove off your attackers." Ziva points out.

"But he bit me." Tony stubbornly insists.

"Yes Tony and he admitted that." Ziva hand gently came to rest on the slumped shoulder of the man as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Let him explain to you what happened."

"I tried to kill him Ziva, maybe he won't want to explain anything to me." Tony jumped startled at the smack to the back of his head, he glared at the unrepentant Ziva.

"Lets go downstairs."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

OK once again I am not completely happy with this chapter but I thought would post it anyway because in this we get to hear about Tony's mother's death.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

Tony took in the still form lying prone on the couch, he tried to hold onto his rage against the older man, but he was confused he believed that Gibbs was a good and honourable person, someone he looked up to, a man that he wanted to emulate. How then could he be a murderer, how could the man have killed his mother and turned him into a werewolf. Tony desperately wanted answers, he had waited thirty years to find out what had happened that fateful night and now he had the chance to finally find out what had happened.

Abby watched the emotions flash across the tall mans face, she was prepared to defend the man who was her father figure if Tony chose to attack him again.

Tony saw that the Goth was watching him, he tried to give her a look to say that he was calm and prepared to listen, relieved when she nodded at him. Moving closer Tony could hear the slow steady breaths the unconscious man was taking, he noted how pale and still Gibbs was, it was unnatural and unnerving, he could feel the heat coming off the wounded man, and he froze as the man moaned in pain as he moved slightly.

Gibbs could feel eyes on him, he forced his eyes open.

Tony stood stock still as the pain filled blue eyes opened and slowly focused on him, he could feel the rest of the pack watching and waiting to see what happened next. He could tell that if he attempted to attack the injured Alpha again he would be stopped by the others.

"Tony." Gibbs made his expression blank, he waited to see what the younger man would do, would he have to shift to protect himself or would the man want to listen to what he had to say.

Tony saw the shutters come down on Gibbs face, the blue eyes becoming blank and controlled, he could tell the man was waiting to see what he would do. Tony know understood that if he attacked Gibbs again the man would defend himself, and even wounded Gibbs would take him down. Tony frowned he wondered why Gibbs had allowed him to injure him, what possible reason did the man have.

"Tony are you alright?" Gibbs voice broke into Tony's thoughts.

"I'm fine boss." Tony moved to the end of the couch where Gibbs indicated as Gibbs the wounded man sat up.

Gibbs was patient he would wait the impatient looking pup out.

Tony realised that Gibbs was waiting for him to ask the inevitable question, he could see the others were also keen to hear what Gibbs had to say. Tim was almost bouncing in place, and Jimmy was no better, Ziva was still as a statue and Ducky was patiently watching. Abby was looking between the two men biting her lip dying to comment but so far managing to keep silent.

"Why Gibbs I need to know?" Tony finally forced himself to ask, he would finally get the closure he deserved.

"I was out driving one night I came on what I thought was a scene of an accident." Gibbs began his story he looked deep into the green eyes willing the man to listen to what he had to say before he made any decisions. "I found the man's body by the side of the car, his throat ripped out."

Abby gasped.

"That was my Uncle Paulie." Tony quietly told them.

"I heard screaming and when I got to where you were." Gibbs stopped, he remembered finding the wolves surrounding the little boy and the woman. "The wolves had you surrounded and it was like they where taunting you both."

"Oh God." Tony shuddered, the doctors had told him and his father that he may get his memory of that night back or he may not because his mind had wanted to protect him by blanking out the terrifying events from his memory.

Gibb saw the shudder go through his agent and he so wanted desperately to offer him comfort but he was afraid the man would reject him.

"I drove them off." Gibbs had gloried in ripping the attacking werewolves, he had wounded each one and they had eventually run off. "By that time your mother was almost breathing her last, it was too late to save her."

Gibbs had rushed to the woman's side where she lay against a tree, a young boy cradle in her arms, Gibbs knew she was not long for the world.

"Please save my son." She begged with all her remaining strength.

Gibbs watched the light fade from her eyes, he gently took the boy from her arms, noting the bites and scratched that dotted the small body, he barely held in a growl at the wounds.

"You didn't try and save my mom?" Tony looked deep into the calm blue eyes.

"Tony she died in my arms, her last words where to save you, maybe if I had gotten there a few minutes earlier." Gibbs hated to say it but he did not think the mans mother ever had a chance with the numerous wounds over her body, the rogue wolves had more or less gutted her, she really had no chance.

"The other werewolves bit me." Tony was confused how could he be Gibbs bitten child if the wolves that killed his mother had already bitten him, and from Gibbs description they had bitten him numerous times.

"Yes they had bitten you and you were unconscious and barely alive." Gibbs could almost feel the weight of the small fragile body once again in his arms.

"So how?" Tony shrugged his shoulders looking baffled, Gibbs could tell the remaining members of his team as well as Ducky and Jimmy were also confused as to how he had turned the young boy.

"Not everything about the original seven is known." Gibbs declared.

"Jethro please tell us how you were able to save Anthony?" Ducky was keen to learn more.

"You know that werewolves can heal themselves and that licking a wound can promote this healing." Gibbs saw Tony nod. "As an original I can heal wounds on others and I did this to Tony."

"So why couldn't you save my mom?" Tony watched the silver head shake.

"You're mother was too far gone Tony and she begged me to save you." Gibbs reached out a hand and squeezed a broad shoulder as the younger man slumped. "Tony your mother died knowing that I could not save you both and she was happy to do it."

"But you should have tried Gibbs." Tony struggled not to sob.

"I honoured your mothers dying wish Tony." Gibbs could see the tears in the grief strickend green eyes.

"But she deserved to live." Tony let out a sob, he felt Abby's arm come around his shoulder.

"She wanted you to live more Tony." Gibbs hated that the younger man felt he did not deserve enough for life, that he questions his mother's actions. "She died protecting you, as did you uncle."

"I should have died with her." Tony buried his face against the Goth.

"No Tony you deserved to live." Gibbs reached over and lifted the stubbled jaw forcing the green eyes to meet his own. "Your mother loved you Tony she wanted you to live because that's what parents do."

"I don't." Tony could not look away from the intense gaze.

"A parent's job is to protect their child, to die for them if necessary." Gibbs choked on the words, he had failed his daughter he would not fail his son.

"My father." Tony began he flinched at the growl from the Alpha.

"That man." Gibbs lips curled back as he snarled. "If I had known what he would do to you an innocent, I would never have left you with him."

"He had a right to be angry." Tony tried to excuse his father's actions.

"No." Gibbs snarled. "He had no right to blame an innocent child Tony no matter what had happened."

"But he lost his wife and brother." Tony was nothing if not determined.

"And you lost your mother." Gibbs still held the strong jaw. "He should have been thankful to still have you."

"I don't blame him." Tony felt Gibbs hand tighten on his jaw before the mans hand dropped away.

"I do, you were eight Tony." Gibbs fought not to shout. "A child, a newly bitten werewolf and he turned on you like a rabid dog."

Tony sagged how could he argue with what Gibbs was saying.

Ducky and the others new that Tony did not have a good relationship with his father, but only Jimmy was aware other than Gibbs at how bad it actually was.

"He should have cherished you no matter what." Gibbs was determined that Tony would understand how important he was. "I would have."

"What happened after you turned Tony?" Abby felt like they needed to hear the remainder of the story.

"Your uncle must have been able to call the emergency services before the attack, I could hear the sirens." Gibbs continued, he was not proud of leaving the child with his dead mother for the police to find, but he would have had a hard time explaining what had happened and he wanted to find the pack who had taken part in the attack.

"So they took me to the hospital where I woke up after three days, with no real memory of what had happened." Tony felt Abby tighten he arm round his shoulders he felt Ducky gently pat his knee.

"I went back to the scene once the police and everyone had left; the werewolves from the local pack had lost the scent." Gibbs had not been surprised by this as the rogue wolves had been good at masking their scents, laying false trails even with their wounded. "I followed the scents and eventually found the pack."

"What did you do?" Tim could only guess at how mad the man would have been on finding the rogue pack he could imagine that Gibbs would have punished them harshly probably killing them.

Gibbs had located the pack and found to his horror that the adults in the pack had been stealing and turning children, they had kidnapped children from all across the country. Tony's uncle must have accidently struck one of the wolves with his car, and once the rogue pack had seen the child they had wanted to take him. Gibbs had killed the rogue adults where they stood, not allowing any to escape, his Great Wolf roaring out his anger at the horrifying behaviour of this unholy pack, he had then gather the children and guided them to where he knew the nearest pack territory was located. He had howled a challenge to the sky, he then simply waited until he heard the howls from the resident wolves, he had watched as the pack found the children. Their dismay when the werewolves realised what they had found, the pack once the Alpha female had taken the pups to safety had followed the youngsters scent trail until they found the scene of carnage. The local Alpha's involved in Tony's mother's murder and the rescued children decided to keep the story quiet and somehow the press never found out about the connection or what had happened.

"But why would they keep it all quiet?" Jimmy looked to the silver haired man.

"Because it was easier to deny that they're monsters even within the werewolf community." Ducky answered first. "Even though we are supposed to honour the laws set down by the original seven, these wolves obviously where an abomination."

"You never killed my mother?" Tony felt exhausted he was so relieved.

"No Tony I didn't." Gibbs found himself suddenly embraced by the younger man; he felt Tony break down and began to sob against him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The man sobbed against Gibbs neck.

"It's alright Tony." Gibbs rested his head on the other man's head, he ignored his bodies aches and pains as he comforted the younger man, his child, he would do anything to make up for leaving the child in the elder DiNozzo's care, if he ever met the man, Gibbs was not sure he would be able to stop himself from doing the man some serious damage.

"What are we going to do next?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Sorry for the delay in posting real life has been a nightmare, so this maybe not the best chapter I have written hopefully I can get another chapter written tomorrow which will show the pack interacting before the big pack meet.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

"What do you mean Tim?" Ziva asked the other agent.

"Well come the pack meeting, the Boss will have to show himself, and then it will get out he's a werewolf like us." Tim watched as the silent Gibbs continued to console the distraught senior field agent.

"We need to come up with a plausible story to explain why you have not shown yourself before." Ducky looked at the two men, Jethro was white as a sheet the team leader looked exhausted and Ducky was not sure if his shaking was because of the sobbing Anthony or the man's reaction to his injuries and the drugs still within his system. "I think both Jethro and Anthony need food and rest."

"I'm fine Ducky." Gibbs cradled his pup close he rocked them both in an effort to comfort the younger werewolf.

"Jethro you have been drugged and injured, I believe that both you and Anthony need to get a decent meal in you and then rest." Ducky was adamant he would be obeyed with regard to his packs health. "We can discuss how to explain your werewolf abilities tomorrow."

"I don't want to go home." Abby looked at her silver haired fox, she smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"You don't have to go home Abbs, none of you do." Gibbs could see how pleased his words had made the younger members of his pack, and the ME. He could feel

"Alright then Jimmy, and Tim can you go upstairs and bring down the mattresses from Jethro's and the guestroom." Ducky ordered the two younger men. "Ziva why don't you and Abby see what's in the kitchen."

All four rushed to obey the older man, Ducky smiled as he heard Abby's excited chattering, he turned his attention to the two men on the couch.

"Jethro you need to rest to regain your strength." Ducky quietly spoke; he could tell that Anthony was listening to what he was saying.

"I'm ok Ducky." Gibbs words were hard to believe as a jaw cracking yawn made his eyes water.

Tim and Jimmy manhandled the two mattresses down the stairs and then helped Ducky move the furniture before laying them in the centre of the room side by side. Ziva and Abby returned carrying plates of sandwiches; they then hurried to bring drinks for everyone.

"You both need to eat and then we can all rest." Ducky nodded towards the mattresses, he felt it would be more prudent that they all stayed together especially Anthony and Jethro, as he could not imagine the Alpha wolf would allow his pup to be out of his sight after just finding out what had happened with regard to his mother and being bitten.

"Not really hungry Ducky." Tony finally let go of the hold he had on his silent boss.

"Eat." Gibbs ordered.

"You first." Tony shot back giving the man a small smile as Gibbs scowled at him.

"Fine." Gibbs mechanically chewed a sandwich not even tasting it, he smothered another yawn.

Once the dishes where empty Ziva carried them back to the kitchen, Abby grabbed the pale man's hand and pulled gently.

"Come on Gibbs we can all get some rest now." Abby batted her eyes and pouted when the man did not move.

"Jethro." Ducky appealed.

"I'm tired." Anthony offered, he smirked when Gibbs huffed and stood up.

Abby laughed as Gibbs sank down on his mattress, she cuddled against his side.

"Thought you were tired DiNozzo." Gibbs grumbled, he felt Abby snuggle against his side.

"I'm coming boss." Tony settled himself on the injured man's other side, he tried not to look at the wounds on the broad chest, he felt awful for hurting the other man.

"What are you waiting for?" Gibbs scowled at Ducky; he was waiting for the other members of his pack to join them.

Ziva quickly curled up beside Tony, while Tim spooned up behind Abby, Jimmy shrugged and clambered close to Tim, Ducky curled beside Ziva, and he listened to the breathing settle down as everyone relaxed and dropped off to sleep.

Gibbs allowed himself to relax surrounded by those closest to him, telling Tony about what had happened to his mother and why he had bit him had lifted a weight from his heart. He did not blame the younger man for losing control, in fact he had been surprised at how quickly Tony had reined in his anger, Gibbs was just glad that the younger man had not hurt any of the others.

Ducky was relieved as he listened to the Gibbs breathing even out and the man finally relaxed enough to sleep. His mind refused to settle as he thought over what he had found out about his oldest friend, how had the man managed to hide who and what he was for so long. He was determined that he would keep the man's secrets to himself, he would protect Gibbs with his very life if he had to.

Tony kept as still as possible, he was laying on his back and Gibbs head was on his shoulder, the man was sleeping and deeply by the sounds of his slow steady breaths. Tony turned his head slightly and noted that Abby was watching them both with a smile.

"Hey." Tony whispered trying not to disturb the sleeping Gibbs.

"Tony you both look so cute." Abby grinned down at the two men.

"Where is everyone?" Tony quietly asked.

"Ziva, Jimmy and Tim have gone to the store for groceries." Abby reached over and stroked a hand through the green eyed mans hair, she wanted to touch the sleeping man but she did not want to wake him up. "Ducky's in the kitchen making tea."

"How long have we been asleep?" Tony snuffled Abby's wrist as it stroked over his head in a soothing pattern.

"It's six am." Abby told the man.

"God we have to be in the office soon." Tony whined.

"No we don't." Abby smiled happily. "Vance gave us a few days off Duck spoke to him."

"Great, that means we can plan for Friday." Tony felt the sleeping man shift against him slightly.

Gibbs was comfortable and warm; he blinked sleepily and found himself cradled close to his senior field agent he could sense Abby watching him, he felt her small hand run gently up and down his back.

Abby smiled to herself as she watched Gibbs return to sleep, she continued to pet the broad shoulder, she was surprised that Tony remained still and silent acting like a human pillow for the injured team leader.

"How are you feeling Anthony?" Ducky took a sip of his fragrant tea.

"I'm good Ducky thanks." Tony felt Abby stroking his hand with her spare.

"Do you need anything?" Abby watched Gibbs roll away from Tony and onto his side, the three paused to see if he woke and when he did not Tony stood up and nodded towards the kitchen.

"So is Gibbs going to be alright?" Tony asked, he filled the coffee machine with water and turned it on.

"He's going to be fine my boy, the wounds on his chest are healing as you would expect on a werewolf." Ducky threw a look at the younger man as he dumped a vast amount of sugar in his coffee mug.

"But he's normally wide awake by now." Abby saw Tony nod in agreement with her statement.

"Jethro's body has been through a lot what with being darted; the forced shifting and he may just need time to recuperate." Ducky calmly offered Tony the milk to go with his coffee.

"So I get to snuggle with my silver fox." Abby giggles as she heads back to the sleeping man, she snuggles up to him as Gibbs spoons around her, Abby feels safe and loved and can tell that Gibbs is still asleep.

Ducky hushes the returning shoppers when they come in carrying the much needed groceries, soon the smell of food permeated the house as Ziva began to cook breakfast with Tim and Tony's help. Jimmy starred down at the sleeping pair, he felt Ducky move to stand beside him.

"Go on Mr Palmer they won't object." Ducky nudged the mans shoulder chuckling as Jimmy stripped down and curled up to Ducky's surprise behind the sleeping Gibbs, he had expected the younger man to curl next to Abby.

Jimmy froze as Gibbs pulled him closer using the arm he had curled around the older man.

"I told you." Ducky could see the pleased smile on his assistants face at Gibbs actions; he knew the younger man sometimes felt like he was not part of the group even though none of the others ever excluded him. Gibbs actions just now would go a long way to making the younger man feel accepted.

A short time later Gibbs eyes opened, he could smell the food cooking in his kitchen, he felt Jimmy breathing on his neck as the younger man lay behind him, and he had Abby cradled in his arms. He felt more relaxed than he had since he had lost Shannon and Kelly, he was surrounded by family, he listened as he heard the trio in the kitchen bickering while they cooked, and he looked up and caught the medical examiner watching him.

"Hey boss you're awake." Tony grinned down at the prone man,

"Ya think." Gibbs retorted.

The group enjoyed the breakfast that Ziva and the others had prepared, the conversation was lively although nobody brought up the pack meeting even though it was the main topic that everyone was keen to know what the stoic Gibbs planned. They where all keen to learn exactly what Gibbs planned to tell the NCIS pack and how he was going to explain going from immune to a werewolf bite to an Alpha werewolf. In the end Abby could not help herself and she ask the question which was on everyone's mind.

"What will you do?" Abby bounced in place next to Tim.

"About what?" Gibbs kept his face blank acting like he had no idea what Abby was talking about.

"Gibbs." Abby pouted at the mischievous look in the sky blue eyes.

"Boss." Tony joined in he wanted to know what Gibbs planned, he could tell that the man had a solution to his problem and he was keen to hear it.

"Fine." Gibbs took the deep sniff of the coffee he held. "I will tell people that I was bitten when I retired to Mexico."

Tony shivered when he remembered Gibbs leaving them all to join Mike Franks in Mexico, he recalled how devastated they had all been during the time that the team leader had been retired, how Abby had pinned for the man, while he himself had felt like he was drowning trying to keep Tim and Ziva motivated and trying to be the leader than Gibbs could be proud of.

"Will it work?" Tim asked, he remembered feeling lost and not exactly treating Tony as he should have, not giving him the chance to lead them, he regretted the way he had acted, but Tony had always told him that he did not hold his actions against him.

"There is no way they can disprove it." Gibbs was confident in what he was saying. "And I'm an Alpha of a pack; they won't question me too closely."

"What about the director?" Ziva could imagine how angry the tooth pick chewing man would be when he heard that Gibbs was a wolf.

"Leave Leon to me." Gibbs commanded.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jimmy wondered what Gibbs plans where for the man who led the NCIS.

"What do you mean?" Tim could see the timid man was fidgeting.

"We have time off." Abby bounced excitedly. "Maybe we could take some time to bond as a pack now you're coming out as a wolf."

The others chuckled as Abby excited words and expression.

"What would you like to do?" Gibbs felt completely recovered.

"We could go for a run." Abby clasped her hands together desperate for Gibbs to agree. "We could drive up to one of the National Parks and stretch our legs."

"Is that what you want to do?" Gibbs asked the group as a whole.

"Yes." Abby squealed.

Gibbs shook his head fondly at the excited Goth; he saw the others nod in agreement.

"We could camp out." Tim suggested he would love to run with his pack.

"If that's what everyone wants to do." Ducky laughed out loud as Tim, Jimmy and Abby all rushed to get their jackets.

"We need to get the camping gear and provisions and maps." Jimmy felt Abby grab his hand as she was almost vibrating with excitement at the thought of their camping trip.

"Alright everyone go home and pack for a couple of days." Gibbs ordered, he turned to Tim. "We won't need tents we can sleep in wolf form, we will need provisions."

"Right Boss." Tim grabbed a pen and paper. "So does anyone have any requests?"

Gibbs was happy to sit back and let Tim organise the list of supplies they would be taking, he sank back onto his couch as his house emptied if only for a short while.

"Are we there yet?"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Gibbs and his team have fun at the national park, and then it's on to the NCIS pack meeting next.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

Ducky gave the young werewolf a look.

Tony closed his mouth, he sighed realising that they still had about an hours drive to go before they would arrive at Shenandoah National Park; he was sat in the back with the silent Ziva, as Tim, Abby, Jimmy and Breena where in a second SUV. Gibbs was sleeping his head resting against the window, Tony was not surprised his boss and mentor had fallen asleep he still looked tired and pale.

"Why don't you two try and get some rest?" Ducky smiled at the two youngsters.

"Not really tired Ducky." Tony could not wait to get to the park so that he could run with his pack, he was excited that he would get to run with Gibbs for the first time, would the Alpha werewolf change into his true wolf form or would he maintain the pretence of being a normal werewolf, Tony was keen to see exactly how large Gibbs real wolf form was.

"Jethro we're here." Ducky was not sure if the man had been truly been sleeping or just keeping his eyes closed and relaxing while Tony and Ziva squabbled as quietly as they could in the back.

"Great." Gibbs stretched as he got out the SUV; he glared as Tony literally fell at his feet as he scrambled out the rear of the vehicle.

"Sorry Boss." Tony got to his feet.

"So where are we going to camp?" Ducky at Gibbs waiting to see what he had decided.

"Tim has the map." Gibbs nodded at the younger agent who rushed back to the other vehicle returning quickly with a map, he spread it on the bonnet of the SUV. "So where do you suggest McGee?"

"We could set up a base camp here." Tim pointed to the map then looked to the team leader for approval.

"Fine." Gibbs was keen to get to where Tim had indicated, and then they could bond as a wolf pack, it would be good to run with the other wolves.

"I thought you said we weren't bringing tents Probie?" Tony grumbled as Gibbs threw a rucksack at him. "What happened to packing light?"

"Tony we need somewhere to put our clothes and provisions unless you want to hunt for your food?" Tim scowled back at the other man.

"Let's go." Gibbs headed towards the trail they where taking.

"What about the resident werewolf pack?" Breena looked around nervously.

"The bigger National Parks are not claimed by any one pack, and as long as we respect the normal rules it shouldn't be a problem." Tim hid a smile as Abby bounced after the long striding Gibbs.

"This is going to be such fun." Jimmy clasped Breena's hand as the wandered after the Alpha.

The two large tents where set up quiet quickly, and the provisions divided and stored within them, the group then stripped and shifted.

Abby could not help herself she danced in front of the huge silver wolf, Gibbs had shifted to the silver wolf that was the NCIS Alpha, his blue eyes watched as the young female wiggled excitedly in front of him, letting out high pitched yips.

"Gibbs chase me." Abby head went down and butt went into the air her tail wagging madly.

Gibbs wolf grinned at the sight; Abby was literally wagging her whole body, as she play bowed in front of him.

"Run." Gibbs barked, the excited youngster turned tail and ran yipping excitedly as Gibbs bounded after her.

Tony and Tim exchanged a look and then shot after the bushy silver tail.

Ziva sniffed around the camp, she could see the lake not far away, her ears swivelled as she listened to the high pitched yipping and barking coming from Abby, she heard Tony and Tim both joining in.

"What are you waiting for my dears the games a foot?" Ducky bounded towards where he could hear the others, he sensed Jimmy and Breena following, he grinned as a sleek blur raced passed him, Ziva running flat out.

"Tail." Abby squealed as she nipped the silver wolf, running away as he mock growled at her.

Tony collapsed sorting with laughter at the look on Gibbs face as Abby snuck in another nip to the massive silver wolfs hind quarters.

"Run Tony." Tim called.

Tony found himself nose to nose with the blue eyed wolf.

"Something funny DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled as he nudged the smaller wolf with his snout.

"Tail." Tony sniggered and then yelped as Gibbs nipped his rump.

"You're it." Gibbs turned and raced away wolf laughter erupting from his lips as he loped away Tim and Abby by his side.

"Hey no fair." Tony chased after them.

Ducky sprawled flat out by the lake watching as the other frolicked along the shore, he could see Tim sniffing at the edge of the woods, Jimmy and Breena where walking side by side there bodies touching. Ducky yelped as he was showered with cold water.

"Jethro." Ducky tried not to whine, he laughed when the massive silver wolf paused in its vigorous shaking to look at him. "I did not need a bath."

"Sorry." Gibbs muttered as he sprawled next to the ME, he curled his tail over his nose and closed his eyes, he had enjoyed running around with the pups, he had not realised exactly how much energy Abby had, he felt a tongue slurp his ear as the wolf in question snuggled up to him, he felt the three younger members if his team press against him, he sighed as their breathing evened out as everyone relaxed.

Ducky felt Gibbs move, he watched as the team leader left the wolf pile, Ducky smiled to himself as the five wolves simply curled closer together, he wondered what had made the older werewolf move.

"Are you alright my friend?" Ducky quietly asked.

"I'm just thinking about the pack meeting." Gibbs responded he lifted his face up to the night sky; the temptation to howl was growing stronger as he looked towards the face of the moon.

"I'm sure it will go fine." Ducky disentangled himself from the snoring DiNozzo. "Nobody will speak of who and what you are."

Gibbs looked at the grizzled wolf who sat beside him, the kindly blue eyes looking calmly at him.

"I'm not worried about that." Gibbs felt the ME lean against his side.

"What then?" Ducky could not believe how much larger Gibbs wolf form was, he felt small beside him and this was not even the mans true size, it is a shame that he would not be able to appear as he was meant to be. But Ducky understood why the other wolf kept his identity secret; he would find no peace if anyone ever discovered that he was the true leader of the werewolf race, an original.

"Questions are going to be raised about my scent and Tony." Gibbs looked to the sleeping pile, to be that innocent; Gibbs could never remember a time.

"When you tell them about being bitten in Mexico and not knowing your attacker its unlikely they will ask about your connection to Tony." Ducky offered his thoughts to the other man.

"I hope you're right Ducky." Gibbs sighed looking at the pile of wolves snuggled together.

"Should we head back to the campsite?" Ducky was feeling hungry.

"If you want." Gibbs rested his head on his paws.

Ducky began to nudge the sleeping pile until all the wolves where stood looking to the huge silver wolf waiting for him to move.

"I'm hungry." Tony's stomach growled.

"Let's hunt." Gibbs knew there were deer in the park and that a natural hunt by a werewolf pack was allowed, he decided that he would lead his small pack to find a suitable animal to run down.

"Yes." Ziva bounded towards the bigger wolf as Gibbs led the small pack on a hunt.

Gibbs gloried in the feeling of freedom as he loped, they where chasing down a deer, the herd had scattered as soon as they had seen the advancing pack, Gibbs had singled out a large deer which would satisfy the whole pack and now all they needed to do was bring it down. He looked to his left and almost smiled at the sight of his bitten child racing so confidently beside him, at his other side he saw the dark wolf, and he was not surprised that Ziva was at his side; he could sense Tim just behind the fast moving black wolf, while Abby was close behind Tony. Gibbs noted that Jimmy and Breena further behind with the Ducky at the rear making sure all the wolves stayed together.

Tony growled as he increased his speed, his inner wolf having full rein as he bounded beside his Alpha and sire, he snapped at the heels of the fleeing deer driving it on, revelling in the chase, he wanted to howl his excitement to the world.

Ziva blinked as Gibbs slowed, she increased her pace to keep up with the growling DiNozzo, she skidded to a stop as the large male wolf leapt at the deer, bring the animal down, and ending its life in one swift bite.

Gibbs had allowed his pup to make the kill, he tilted his head back and loosed a howl of triumph at Tony's achievement, he is soon joined by the younger werewolf, and then one by one those that Gibbs considers his family join in, the chorus of voices ringing out clear and loud.

Abby flops onto the ground once the pack finishes howling, she was not yet ready to take her place at the kill, she felt a nose nudge her gently turning her head she licked at the inquisitive muzzle of the massive silver wolf, who huffed at her affectionately. She wiggled as she was groomed, feeling the rumbling growls coming from the wolf who was showing his affection.

Ducky nearly laughed at the look on Jimmy's face as he starred at Gibbs and Abby, he could tell the youngster was slightly shocked at Gibbs grooming behaviour. Ducky chuffed and the inclined his head towards the gobsmacked youngster, he grinned as the blue eyes turned playful.

Jimmy whined as the blue eyes met his, he had done nothing to bring attention to himself; he began to back up, before he could move far, the Alpha leapt towards him knocking him over, Jimmy yelped and immediately froze. He then felt himself being groomed by a large wet tongue, he blinked and the relaxed at the affectionate washing Gibbs was doing. Jimmy realised that the man was showing he accepted him as part of his pack, Jimmy began to reciprocate and he found himself suddenly being groomed by not just Gibbs but Breena as well.

Gibbs knew that both Jimmy and Breena were timid and submissive werewolves, and he just wanted them to know that he wanted them in his pack and that he would treat them right, he continued to groom the pair, he was determined that of the youngsters knew he would protect and look after them. He hated that the mated pair seemed almost frightened of him.

Ducky joined in the grooming he took turns showering his attention on all three members of his pack.

"Ducky." Gibbs grumbled as his ears where licked, he grunted as the medical examiner pinned him down and used a broad wet tongue to groom his head.

"Just relax Jethro." Ducky hardly pauses in his ministrations.

"Yeah boss just relax." Tony chuckles at the glare being directed at him, he shuffles closer and joins Ducky in grooming the huge silver wolf.

"DiNozzo." The voice growled.

"Boss just enjoy this." Tony grinned as the older wolf went boneless as he relaxed, a short time later Tony curled up beside the now sleeping Gibbs surprised that the older man had actually relaxed enough to nod off.

"Tony we should return to the campsite." Ziva licked the blood from her muzzle.

"We will Ziva just not yet the boss is sleeping." Tony felt Abby and Tim curl close beside him, the younger males head resting on his back. "And there's no rush."

"Fine." Ziva grumbled, she lowered her eyes as the steely blue gaze fixed on her, Gibbs said nothing until Ziva sprawled in front of him and then he reached out a paw and touched her, Ziva looked at him.

"Closer Ziva." Gibbs spoke quietly encouraging the feisty female to not separate herself from the warmth and comfort of the pack.

"I'm fine." Ziva stubbornly retorted.

"Ziva." Gibbs forceful use of her name made the stubborn woman look at him, Ziva saw no judgement in the calm blue eyes, and she huffed as she moved closer. "Good."

Ziva snuggled closer, Gibbs would never force her to do anything she was not ready for, all he wanted was for her to understand that she was part of his family and he wanted to look after her, to protect her, to guide her and to see her happy and grow.

The remaining days the small pack spent in the National park seemed to pass to quickly for all concerned and soon they returned to their individual homes to prepare for the NCIS pack meeting, Gibbs had told them all that he would meet them there and that he would be fine.

Gibbs pulled up in front of the NCIS packs meeting hall, he could hear voices of the large pack, he took a deep breath and got out of his car, he was ready for this and he had to believe everything would be fine, he was not worried about anyone within the pack, he knew that when Jarvis found out that it him who had beaten him during the challenge fight then that's when things could and would get interesting, but Gibbs would deal with that when it happened. But right now he had a pack to meet.

"Good evening everybody I am your Alpha."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Real life been manic and have been away most of the weekend so have not had access to internet until this evening, so hope this is an alright chapter, I'm hoping to write more this week and post sometime this week as well.

NCIS Pack meeting and bit of evil Jarvis, enjoy.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

Gibbs strode to the centre of the large room, silence greeted his announcement, and he could see the shock on the various members of the NCIS werewolf pack. He stopped once he was in the centre of the room.

"I don't understand, how can you be a werewolf?" Director Leon Vance was the first to speak.

"I was bitten shortly after I retired to Mexico." Gibbs realised that the other man and the rest of the pack would be listening closely to his heartbeat listening for any blips that signify a lie. He kept himself relaxed and focused on the director waiting for any other questions he had.

"But that was years ago, how have you managed to keep it a secret?" Vance moved closer to his team leader.

"It was nobodies business but mine." Gibbs shot back.

"But how did you manage to keep the fact that you're a werewolf from the pack?" Vance was persistent.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, I am Alpha of the pack and you have lost the right to question me." Gibbs decided to put an end to the other mans interrogation.

Vance nodded as he was no longer the Alpha he did not have the right to question the other man, although when they all returned to work on Monday he fully intended to resume his questions through his role as Director of NCIS and in a more private setting.

Gibbs returned the nod knowing that Vance would not let the matter drop. Gibbs spent the rest of the night circulating within the pack; he was introduced to the elders of the pack.

"Alpha who will be your second?" Vance asked the whole pack became silent waiting on the new Alpha's answers.

Gibbs thought for a moment, and then he looked at where Tony stood with the rest of his team.

"DiNozzo is my second." Gibbs hid a smirk at the jaw dropping that the younger man did.

Tony gulped when he realised everyone was looking at him, had Gibbs really just said that he had chosen him as his second. He could tell that his words had not impressed either Vance or the mans former second.

Gibbs inclined his head; the younger man took the hint and moved to stand beside him.

"Do you accept?" Gibbs asked.

"I do Alpha." Tony grinned at the older man.

"Good." Gibbs lips curled back as he snarled at Vance and his former second Special Agent David Staines.

Special Agent David Staines could not believe he had lost his position as second in command to the NCIS Alpha, he was disgusted that Gibbs had chosen DiNozzo the man was a joker and buffoon.

"You can't be serious Gibbs." As soon as the words left Staines mouth he found himself off the floor, before he had a chance to defend himself a huge clawed hand was wrapped around his throat.

Gibbs had shifted so fast to the Great Wolf form that the other wolf had no chance to defend himself, he wanted to make a point, he had chosen Tony and this pack would accept it or suffer the consequences.

"You dare question my decision." Gibbs growled, he tightened his grip slightly, he new that some packs allowed there members to fight for positions of power within the packs but he did not like that and so wanted it clear that the choice was his and his alone.

"No Alpha I'm sorry." Staines lowered his eyes and did not struggle, he could not believe how fast and smoothly the man had shifted.

"Fine." Gibbs released the other werewolf, he looked at Vance. "Do you a problem with DiNozzo being my second?"

"No." Vance tried to put as much conviction as he could in his answer, he did have a problem but there was nothing he could do about it. "I don't."

Gibbs heard the lie in Vance's words but he let the matter go. Turning to Tony, Gibbs bent down and scented the younger man.

"Shift to the Great Wolf form Tony." Gibbs spoke so softly that only Tony heard him.

"I don't know if I can." Tony whispered back, he had been trying to shift but failing since he had gotten back from the trip to the National Park.

"I know you can do it DiNozzo." Gibbs placed a hand on the back of Tony's neck.

"Boss." Tony willed himself to shift to the form that Gibbs wanted but again nothing happened, he closed his eyes and lowered his head not wanting to see the disappointment in the sky blue eyes.

"I said shift Tony." Gibbs commanded his hand pulling Tony closer so that he was almost touching the smaller werewolf. Smiling Gibbs nudge Tony with his muzzle. "Open your eyes Tony."

Green eyes shot open on command, Tony held in a yelp as he looked down at himself, he had done it, he had shifted into the Great Wolf form and Gibbs looked happy.

"Good boy." Gibbs praised he wanted to show his pack that Tony deserved the faith he was showing in him, and what better way to show the pack than by the younger man achieving the Great Wolf form.

Abby clapped her hands, she new that Tony had tried repeatedly to shift into the third form of the wolf and Tony had thought that he could only do it when he was in a rage or something.

"Boss everyone's starring." Tony returned the stare that both Staines and Vance were sending his way, he felt a hand on his leg looking down he recognised one of the children of the pack.

"Wow Tony you're huge, not as big as our Alpha though." The little boy was not frightened by the huge wolf.

"Thanks Jerry." Tony patted the little boys head.

"Jethro, I think you should carry on mingling, I'm not sure if you've actually been introduced to all the wolves in the NCIS pack." Ducky tilted his head baring his throat to the huge silver wolf as he was scented.

Gibbs began to once again move around, he did not protest when the children in the pack touched him, fascinated by his sheer size, some of his pack even handed over smaller children for him to hold, Gibbs realised these people wanted him to fully accept their children, scenting them so that his inner wolf would protect them with his life. Gibbs kept his expression carefully blank not allowing his sadness to bleed through; he wondered if Kelly had lived if he and Shannon would have eventually joined a pack, so that his wife and daughter would have had the safety and security of a diverse pack. Gibbs handed back a sleeping baby to a proud looking father; he felt a small hand touch his back he looked down at his favourite Goth.

Abby reached up and placed her hand on the silver muzzle, she moved into the circle of his arms, she had felt the older mans sadness like it was her own, she could imagine that being presents with the packs children had brought back memories of Gibbs murdered wife and child. Abby wanted to comfort the man who meant so much to her, she did not care what anyone else thought her only wish was to take away some of the hurt she could feel.

"I'm alright Abby." Gibbs assured the Goth who's arms where trying to wrap around him.

"You looked like you needed a hug Gibbs." Abby could not believe how small she felt cradled within the Great Wolf's powerful arms, she felt safe in a way she had never felt before. Smiling up at him she gave the man a final squeeze.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs allowed the younger woman to move away, he went back to circulating.

A few hours later Gibbs entered his house, sighing he headed towards his basement, he needed bourbon and something to do with his hands, he was thinking about another bout, although now he had a pack with pups in he could probably do something else, sitting on a stool he picked up a pencil and paper and began to note down some measurements, the first thing he would make he decided would be a few cradles, as a couple of women within the pack where pregnant and as Alpha he wanted to give them something, he would have to make sure that he made a gift for every child at some point. Gibbs smiled and began to work with the wood that littered his basement.

Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis sat in his study with his friend and assistant Jonathan Cole.

"So when will you find out who the Alpha is?" Cole was surprised at how patient and calm the other werewolf was, he had expected more emotion from the other man, after being beaten in the challenge fight for the right to lead the powerful NCIS pack.

"As soon as the pack meeting is finished, and then I will know who I'm dealing with." Jarvis smiled as he sniffed at his whiskey. "Then I'll know exactly what I have to do to make them sorry they ever went up against me."

The phone on the desk rang, Jarvis smiled as he picked it up.

"Yes." Jarvis listened intently, Cole watched as shock flashed across the man's face, he saw Jarvis hand clench around the nearly empty tumbler, which suddenly exploded under the pressure.

"Alpha Jarvis." Cole was surprised the phone did not break as the other man slammed it onto the cradle.

"It's Gibbs." Jarvis voice was low and tight, the words snapped out.

"But I thought he was immune." Cole was confused. "How could he be a werewolf?"

"I have no idea; he has to be some sort of abomination." Jarvis snarled. "He also carries a similar scent to DiNozzo."

"So what does it matter if he smells like that idiot." Cole responded.

"Did you not read DiNozzo's file and how he was turned into a werewolf?" Jarvis smiled to himself.

"No." Cole had only glanced over the agents file.

"His mother and uncle were murdered by a wolf; he was bitten and left for dead." Jarvis told the other man. "And if Gibbs knows who did it then he will be in serious trouble."

"So what are you going to do?" Cole thought that Gibbs was going to suffer especially given the look on the SCENAV's face.

"I believe the Wolf Guard need to be informed, I'm sure they want to know who killed innocent people and turned a child." Jarvis grinned.

"Jesus you'd have The Guard come here?" Cole shivered, The Wolf Guard policed werewolf packs on behalf of the council, they could go anywhere on the planet and nobody stopped them as no government no matter who they where wanted to stand in their way. Every wolf from the lowliest Omega to the most powerful Alpha knew who and what The Guard where.

"Why not, it will be the perfect way to get rid of Gibbs, especially if he was involved in DiNozzo being bitten." Jarvis smirked. "Also even if he wasn't involved I'm sure how he went from immune to a werewolf will need investigating."

"And if the Wolf Guard do nothing if Gibbs is innocent." Cole fights not to flinch at the look in Jarvis's eyes.

"Then I'm sure the defence department will be interested in getting hold of Gibbs to see exactly what makes him so special." Jarvis would have his revenge and he did not care if Gibbs died or suffered while he achieved it, nobody defeated him and got away with it.

"So how are you going to do it?" Cole did not think that Jarvis would want to go directly to the werewolf authorities; he blinked as Jarvis grinned at him.

"That's where you come in Jonathon."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Hope everyone had a brilliant Christmas, and managed to write this while visiting my parents who to my horror still don't have access to the internet.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

Tony smirked as he threw a crumpled bit of paper at the focused looking McGee; he chuckled at the glare the younger man shot his way.

Ziva shook her head constantly amazed by how childish the senior field agent could be, he was deliberately annoying the computer whiz.

"Tony stop it." Tim McGee ducked as another ball of paper hit was thrown at him.

Tony grinned squashing another piece of paper he prepared to throw it when he felt a sharp tap to the back of his head.

"Boss." Tony yelped.

"Stop annoying Tim Tony." Gibbs lips curled up in a small smile as Tony's head went down and he began to focus on his computer screen. Gibbs settled in his chair, he turned on his computer and grumbled to himself when he saw the amount of emails waiting for him.

Gibbs was relieved that his team was working on cold cases and catching up on paperwork. The phone on his desk picking it up Gibbs sighed he was expecting the call.

"Were are you going Boss?" Tony noted the silver haired man getting up from his desk; he waited to see if they had a case.

"The Director wants to see me." Gibbs gave his team a stern glance especially the joker of the group. "Behave."

Gibbs rapidly climbed the stairs, Vance's assistant smiled at him as he headed straight into the directors office, not bothering to knock.

"You wanted to see me Director?" Gibbs stood at parade rest in front of the tooth pick chewing man.

"Take a seat Gibbs." Leon Vance indicated the chair opposite where he was sat.

Gibbs sat down, he did not say anything waiting patiently to see what the other man wanted, and he had an idea that Vance would be asking questions about his status as a werewolf, and he was prepared, he would stick to the story of being bitten in Mexico.

"So do you want to tell me how you were able to hide the fact that you are a werewolf Gibbs?" Vance went straight to the heart of the matter.

"It was nobodies business but my own." Gibbs could tell his words did not please the other man.

"You should not have hidden this from me as the Director of NCIS." Vance shot back annoyed.

"There is no law in this country that forces werewolves to reveal themselves." Gibbs calmly returned.

"How could you go from being immune to being turned?" Vance had never heard of anything like this happening before, and he had had searches done to see if any records of this happening had turned up anywhere.

"Does it matter?" Gibbs did not react as Vance stood up and began to pace in front of the large window dominating his office.

"Of course it matters Gibbs, people are going to ask questions, and they are going to be interested in studying how this has happened." Vance paused in his pacing to glare at the too calm looking team leader. "They are going to want to study you."

"Too bad for them." Gibbs growled.

"I can't protect you if you don't tell me the truth on how this happened Gibbs." Vance tried to make the silver haired man see sense; he knew that many agencies would be keen to get their hands on Gibbs, eager to learn how his immunity had been cancelled out and how the man had managed to mask his werewolf abilities.

"I'm an Alpha; nobody would dare try to take me by force." Gibbs was confident that his pack would kick up a fuss if anything happened, he was actually expecting some secretive agency to try and take him at some point, and he was planning to make trying to take him as painful and bloody as possible so that people would think twice before attempting it.

"That may not protect you Gibbs." Vance was confused by the lack of reaction from the older man; in fact Gibbs looked amused by his worry.

"Don't worry about it Director I will handle whatever or whoever comes my way." Gibbs smiled at the harried looking man.

Vance blinked in disbelief at the other man as Gibb's smile made him think that whoever tried to make the man do or go anywhere he did not want to would have a serious problem on their hands. Gibbs being an alpha and capable of the great wolf form would certainly make a mess and probably cause a lot of destruction, and with the mans innate stubbornness and marine training he would definitely make people sorry they ever heard the name Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What about SECNAV?" Vance was not convinced the beaten challenger would just let Gibbs get away with winning the fight they had had.

"I will wait and see what Jarvis does." Gibbs imagined the other werewolf had been informed that he was the werewolf that had beaten him during the challenge fight; Gibbs did not think that Jarvis would face him again through combat; Jarvis would more than likely try another more devious way of gaining control of the NCIS pack.

"He's probably not taken you giving him a beating well, he will want some type of revenge." Vance sat back down on his chair he leant forward towards the calm looking Gibbs. "He may not come after you himself but he will want you to suffer Gibbs."

"I'm aware of what type of man SECNAV Clayton Jarvis is Leon." Gibbs would bide his time and see what Jarvis planned; he was under no illusions that the man would simply allow him be an Alpha of the NCIS pack a position that Jarvis coveted.

"I don't want you or any member of your team or the pack being hurt because Jarvis wants to get revenge on you." Vance refused to flinch as Gibbs growled, he was glad to get some sort of reaction from the other man.

"If he goes after my team or any member of my pack I will rip him limb from limb." Gibbs growled, he would have no problem with Jarvis coming after him, he could protect himself but if the man was stupid enough to go after any member of his team or pack then Jarvis would regret ever thinking he could get away with it.

"I just don't want to see anything bad happen." Vance stayed still as Gibbs stood up and advanced towards him.

"Leon what did Jarvis threaten you with." Gibbs did not like the scent of distress coming off the other man, he had in the beginning had no great fondness for the man who replaced Jenny Shepherd, but the man had eventually shown that he was a competent leader and Gibbs was now his Alpha and Leon and his family was part of his pack and Gibbs would protect them.

"It doesn't matter now it's not relevant." Vance head lowered in shame, he struggled not to flinch as Gibbs hand reached out to him.

Gibbs did not miss the small flinch, he pulled the other man gently to his feet, werewolves were tactile creatures and as the younger mans Alpha it was his job to make sure his pack was happy he felt a reassuring rumble begin from deep within his chest he carefully moved the silent man closer and hugged him, it felt strange to be doing this but Gibbs did not let that stop him. Gibbs smiled as Vance leant against him after initially freezing unsure what Gibbs was doing.

Leon Vance could not believe that the usually prickly team leader was hugging him, offering him comfort; the rumbling from deep with the broad shouldered man was strangely calming to Vance. He relaxed within the strong hold realising that Gibbs was doing to him what he would do with his own children giving them the comforting touch that they needed.

"Leon tells me what Jarvis threatened you with." Gibbs felt Vance tense within his arms. "I need to know Leon."

"He threatened my family, he said that he would have killed me and then forced my wife and children from the pack and he would make sure that no other pack would take them in." Leon shivered he remembered the horror he had felt when Jarvis had threatened him. "He said that even if he didn't force Jackie from the pack he would have made her life a living hell."

"What else did he say?" Gibbs was amazed at how truthful the other werewolf was being with him.

"He said that he knew of hunters who would love to get there hands on two werewolf pups to experiment on." Vance had almost ran and taken his family into hiding when Jarvis had threatened them with hunters.

"Son of a bitch." Gibbs could not believe the man, Jarvis was going to pay for what he had threatened, hunters and fanatics who thought that werewolves needed to be exterminated where a horror that most countries tried to stamp out. "Leon don't leave anything out, I need to know what other threats he used."

"He asked me if I had ever seen what a wolfs bane bullet does to a child." Vance suddenly shifted, he growled at the man who stood watching him, his wolf form shaking to lose the clothes he had previously been wearing. He needed to protect his mate and pups; he needed to get to them.

Gibbs held still he was not surprised the agitated man had shifted he had actually expected Vance to change much earlier in the conversation they where having.

"It's alright Leon just calm down." Gibbs pulled his cell phone from his pocket; he kept a careful eye on the growling midnight black wolf. "Tony have the director's wife brought here tell her he needs her."

Gibbs moved towards the door, he engaged the lock on the office, he did not want anyone coming in and causing undue stress to the now pacing wolf, he could hear the animal growling, it looked like Leon had temporarily lost control of his wolf, Gibbs was not worried, he planned to simply wait until Jackie Vance could be brought to the office, she could probably bring the man back to himself. Gibbs also wanted to speak to the two so that he could assure them that he would do everything he could to punish Jarvis for his threats. In Gibbs eyes the man needed to be held accountable for his actions, even though nothing had happened to Vance or his family to use the threat of hunters and wolfs bane against children was a threat to far, Jarvis should have acted honourably and challenged Vance for his Alpha position rather than using his children and wife as a weapon.

A short time later Gibbs unlocked the door, he opened it and beckoned the waiting woman inside.

"Leon." Jackie hurried towards the large black wolf, wrapping her arms around the thick furry body.

Gibbs was pleased when Leon immediately shifted back when he realised how upset his mate was. Gibbs stayed silent as the two embraced on the floor; he leant against the door not listening as the two had a whispered conversation.

"Alpha." Jackie Vance stood in front of her husband and mate.

"Jackie." Gibbs acknowledged the title the worried looking woman used. "I understand how frightened you must have been for your children but I won't let Jarvis get away with what he threatened to do."

"No." Jackie tried not to shout. "You can't, he'll know that we told you and come after us."

"No he won't." Gibbs watched as Leon put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"He's too strong Gibbs; he has connections with the werewolf community." Vance would dearly love to see Jarvis punished but he had to be realistic and he had to protect his family.

"Please don't do this, just let it go Jarvis never followed through with anything." Jackie Vance appealed to the angry looking Gibbs.

"What happens if he threatens somebody else?" Gibbs understood that the Vance's wanted to protect their children but he could not allow Jarvis to get away from this unpunished, something had to be done before the man actually did follow through.

"Director you need to seal the office to make sure we won't be disturbed." Gibbs quietly commanded.

"What for?" Jackie looked between the two men, her heart pounding within her chest as Leon entered a code into his computer and the office went on lock down, sealing them inside where they could not be monitored or overheard.

"What I am about to show you go no further than this office, do you understand?" Gibbs put all of his Alpha power into his voice.

"Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

We see the Vance's reaction to Gibbs news, as well as the first of Jarvis's attempts to gain vengeance on Gibbs. Also the name Don McGill is one of the creators of NCIS, so I gave him a role within the story.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

Gibbs waited for Vance to get dressed, and then he indicated for Leon and his wife to sit down.

"I am not just an Alpha." Gibbs could see the two werewolves where confused.

"What do you mean Gibbs?" Leon felt his wife take hold of his hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I am an original." Gibbs stated he watched the impact of his words on the mated pair, Leon's jaw dropped and Jackie's hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"You can't be." Vance voice was disbelieving. "What are you trying to pull Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed it came as no surprise that Vance did not believe him, he began to strip.

"Gibbs?" Vance glared at the other man as he began to strip.

Jackie giggled she could not help herself her nerves where jangling, she could not take her eyes off the silver haired man, he was calmly stripping off his clothes, she had to say for an older man Gibbs was in great shape, she forced herself not to look at his groin area that would just be rude.

"Do you believe me now?" Gibbs shift into his true Great Wolf form, towering over the mated pair. He frowned when the couple dropped to their knees baring their throats and whining, Gibbs hated the smell of fear he could almost taste coming off the Vance's.

The two werewolves cowered, Leon thought that he had angered the huge great wolf with his lack of acceptance to what Gibbs had told him, he could feel his mate trembling beside him.

"No don't do this." Gibbs falls to his knees as he gently pulled the two terrified werewolves toward him. "I will not hurt you."

"I'm sorry." Vance whispered keeping as still as possible.

"Please." Jackie clung to Leon as the huge Great Wolf towers over them.

"You are pack I would never hurt you." Gibbs heart almost breaks at the fear he can smell so clearly. Gibbs cradles them gently, he almost whines himself he is that upset by their reactions to his showing them his true form, why would they think he would hurt them, was this because of the threats Jarvis had made, did Vance think that every Great Wolf was corrupt and evil, did the pair truly think that he would harm them in anyway.

To what seemed like a age Gibbs felt the tension leave the silent pair, Gibbs gently nuzzled the mated pair, he hummed as he felt them relax, the smell of fear slowly leaving, he was relived he hated being the cause of such distress, his wolf could not wait to get its hands on Jarvis, the man would pay and dearly for what he had done to the Director and his wife.

"My pack mine to protect, mine." Gibbs wolf snuffled the two smaller werewolves; he was pleased when both responded to his gentle overtures.

Jackie Vance could not believe she was being scented by the supreme alpha of the werewolf race, she actually felt slightly sorry for Jarvis now knowing what she did. Gibbs would more that likely rip the despicable werewolf limb from limb for the threats he had levelled at her family.

Leon Vance now fully understood why Gibbs had hidden his true identity from the world, if people found out that the taciturn man was the missing original he would get no peace, he would be hounded as the world would want to know what he had been doing and where he had been hiding all this time. Leon suddenly had a thought and before he could stop himself he blurted out one man's name.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs looked down into the worried brown eyes of the man who was his director.

"It's alright Leon, Tony will be fine." Gibbs shifted back to his human form. "I will protect him, and nobody will find out the truth."

"But his scent." Leon helped his wife to her feet as Gibbs began to get redressed.

"I know and I will maintain the story that I have no idea who it was who bit me in Mexico." Gibbs fastened his belt. "It's not as if they can question anyone who was there, Mike Franks is gone and nobody else was there."

Both the Vance's hear the sadness in the softly spoken words, they watch silently as Gibbs shrugs into his jacket.

"Leave Jarvis to me and take my word for it he won't get away with the threats he made." Gibbs stood waiting patiently to see what the director would do.

"Alright Alpha." Leon Vance entered the code into his computer which released his office from its secure lock down.

"So what did the Director want Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs settled behind his desk.

"He knows." Gibbs noted that his team froze shocked at his words. "It will be fine, now get back to work."

Gibbs was engrossed in reading a cold case file when his phone rang, picking it up he scowled, and Tim jumped when the receiver was slammed down.

"Come here." Gibbs voice growled, Tim nearly fell over in his rush to get to Gibbs desk, Tony and Ziva exchanged a look at the snarled order.

"Boss?" Tony watched unhappily as Gibbs seemed to rein in his anger.

"We're going to get some Wolf Guard visitors." Gibbs had stamped down on his anger, so Jarvis had set the Wolf Guard on him, he would certainly make the man pay, he just had to make sure his team, Tony especially did not lose their composure with the werewolf council police around. "Do not interfere and stick to what we spoke about."

"But the Wolf Guard." Tim gulped nervously.

"Stay calm, and Tony do not do anything stupid." Gibbs ignored Tony's slightly hurt look.

The whole floor seemed to stop; silence greeted the five strangers who walked so confidently towards where Gibbs sat.

Don McGill strode purposefully towards where he had been told the NCIS Alpha was sat at his desk, he had been given a detailed description of the werewolf, and he led his small team towards where the man was. He was surprised that the Alpha had not looked up, he must have heard the silence break out, McGill could tell that the younger members of the man's team where following his progress towards them, but the silver head was still down seemingly engrossed in whatever he was reading.

Gibbs, hid a smile he could tell that he was confusing the leader of the small team of Wolf Guard that had come to question him. He would act completely indifferent to them; he imagined that the wolves would be wrong footed by his actions because most if not all werewolves were worried when they gained the attention of the Wolf Guard.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Don McGill stood in front of the busy looking desk, his team spread out behind him creating a solid wall of power.

Gibbs waited a beat, he could acknowledge the other werewolf, or he could point out his title since they where dealing with werewolf matters. He chooses instead to grunt, he would see exactly how easy it was to rile the leader of the Guards. He could feel the whole floor staring at the scene being played out, he could sense the worry from his team, and he stopped himself from chuckling as Tony sniggered quietly at his grunt.

The five members of the Wolf Guard exchanged looks at the lack of visible reaction from the silver haired werewolf; his heartbeat remains slow and steady. The four looked towards their leader who moved even closer to the silent man's desk.

Don McGill wanted to snarl he was not used to the unconcerned reaction from the agent sat reading at his desk, he normally had the werewolves he meet bending over backwards to help him, and this man seemed to be deliberately ignoring him.

Gibbs finally decided to put the other man out of his misery, looking up he finally turned his attention to the Wolf Guard members.

"What do you want?"Gibbs sounded impatient.

"I am Don McGill lead inquisitor of the Wolf Guard." Don McGill frowned when the man looked bored.

"And." Gibbs was not going to pander to the mans idea of his own importance. Gibbs had to act as he normally did and live up to his second b for bastard reputation.

McGill growled.

Gibbs stood up and waited to see what the growling man would do next.

"We have questions for you to answer Gibbs." McGill snapped. "You need to come with us."

"That's Alpha Gibbs to you McGill." Gibbs decided to remind the man of his position. "And why would I need to go with you?"

"The Supreme Werewolf Council have questions on how you were turned." McGill stepped into the calm man's personal space, he was slightly taller than the older man and he was a member of the Wolf Guard, he could take this idiot down Alpha or not. "Also we need to know what you relationship is to an Anthony DiNozzo who was bitten as a child."

Tony stood up; he stopped dead when Gibbs raised a hand to him instructing him to stop.

"What is going on here?" Director of NCIS Leon Vance barked, he stood looking down at the scene below.

Don McGill did not take his eyes of the werewolf he had come to interrogate, he glared into the sky blue eyes, and he would not be the first to look away.

Gibbs smirked as the Wolf Guard Inquisitor tried to intimidate him, he could not believe how dramatic his brothers where giving their investigators the title of inquisitors it sounded like something from the wizard films that people had raved about and Abby had forced them all to watch.

"Well I'm waiting for an answer of why you goons have come into my agency and you are trying to throw your weight around." Vance snarled, he tapped his foot waiting impatiently for an answer. "I can have security remove you."

McGill spun around and faced the man he knew to be the Director of NCIS, his lip curled this was the wolf who had just given his alpha position away, he was a cowardly cur and McGill would put him in his place.

An angry growl sounded from behind him and McGill paused stunned as the Alpha werewolf stormed passed him, up the stairs to stand next to the other wolf.

"Alpha Gibbs." Vance acknowledged the man who was growling steadily beside him.

Gibbs continued to growl, he noted that the members of his pack who were present within the building where beginning to arrive, they where guiding the human agents away from where the Wolf Guards stood. Gibbs saw the moment McGill realised that he and his small team where being surrounded, the members of the pack where silent each one waiting to see what their Alpha decided.

"Inquisitor McGill?" One of the huge hulking members of his team quietly spoke, looking around seeing that they where surrounded and it was all the more impressive because no one was making a sound, even the still present non werewolf personnel where eerily quiet.

McGill kept his disquiet to himself, he felt his team protecting his back, he looked up at the still growling Alpha werewolf, and he could not believe that the man who had only just recently taken over the large NCIS pack could inspire such loyalty. When McGill left the NCIS building he fully intended to find out as much as he could about the agent, he was kicking himself for not doing more research before he confronted the older man. Looking around McGill took a calming breath; he decided a more gentle approach maybe required for now that is.

"Alpha Gibbs." McGill bowed his head to acknowledge the mans position within the large pack. The growling stopped, and he watched Gibbs nod, he noted that the surrounding werewolves move away, conversations began again.

"McGill, you and your team follow me." Vance commanded. "Alpha I believe the conference room is empty at this point."

"Thank you Director." Gibbs led the way; he did not look behind him to check to see if the five followed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Vance asked.

"I think that would be best Director Vance." Gibbs did not believe it would do his cause any harm having the director there, he did not trust the leader of the Wolf Guard contingent, he struck him as arrogant and from his attitude it seemed like he thought everyone should be frightened off him or something and Gibbs was not impressed with that.

"Do you have identification?" Director Vance barked he was taking his lead from Gibbs who was not acting at all cowed by the presence of the Wolf Guard; this was obviously Jarvis's attempt to cause trouble for the new Alpha.

"Certainly." McGill glared at the other man.

"Well?" Vance held his hand out.

McGill grumbled under his breath as he slid his identification towards the other man.

"All of you." Gibbs ordered.

McGill nodded at his four colleagues, he noted that Gibbs took the seat at the head of the table while the Director settled in another, he watched as Vance picked up each id and then looked at each member of his team, and Gibbs did not even glance at them.

"What can NCIS do for the Wolf Guard?"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Gibbs and Tony are interrogated by McGill and he is not happy.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

"The Council has questions regarding Alpha Gibbs, his turning and the turning of Anthony DiNozzo." McGill informed the two NCIS members.

"Right." Vance sat back and waited to see what the inquisitor would do next, would the man act like Gibbs was some sort of criminal or would he treat the silver haired werewolf with respect his alpha position. Vance hoped the man did not try and intimidate Gibbs because it would get nasty and Vance did not want to see things deteriorate.

"Alpha Gibbs how were you turned?" McGill had decided after the show of loyalty and power from the NCIS pack that he would take a soft approach to the Alpha and the questions he had, that is until he needed to show these hicks who really had the power.

Gibbs almost reacted to the smarmy man, he could tell that McGill did not like having to be nice to him; he imagined that the man rather preferred having any wolf he questions submit to him or be in a weaker position. Gibbs would remain calm and see how long it took before the man lost his cool. He noted that the four other members of the Wolf Guard would take no part in this interrogation; he did not dismiss them as two stood behind McGill and two moved to guard the only door in the conference room.

"Alpha Gibbs has informed me how he was turned." Director Vance did not lower his eyes as McGill starred at him. "He was bitten while retired a few years ago in Mexico."

"Who bit you?" McGill does not believe Gibbs turning is as simple as that, the man was immune and then suddenly he is turned, did these people think that he was stupid or that the Council would just accept some simple story they had fabricated.

"I don't know." Gibbs knows his heartbeat is steady no blips indicating a lie, he has so much practice with lying that its unlikely that this wolf could tell he was not being truthful.

McGill is confused the Alpha's heartbeat is slow and steady, he is frighteningly calm, unconcerned that he is being questioned. McGill expected some form of nervousness or trepidation especially with being interrogated by a member of the Wolf Guard but the man sat so still in front of him was completely calm and unconcerned. McGill wanted to growl he did not like it, the presence of the Wolf Guard should inspire awe and respect in werewolves who where not members.

"You did not see the wolf that bit you?" McGill starred hard at the Alpha wolf.

"Nope I was drunk at the time, not really paying much attention and it attacked me." Gibbs shrugged. "Woke up to Mike Franks face."

"Who is this Mike Franks?" McGill queried.

"He used to Alpha Gibbs team leader; he retired to Mexico but was sadly killed not too long ago." Vance spoke first; he guessed that was what Gibbs wanted since the man sat so quietly beside him.

"Convenient." McGill grumbled.

Gibbs could not help himself he began to growl, Mike Franks had died a hero, he had wanted to protect Gibbs and his team from the murderous Cobb, but had lost his life instead. And Gibbs was not prepared to have his memory besmirched by the likes of some jumped up arrogant idiot from the Wolf Guard.

Director Leon Vance also began to growl in response to the anger rolling off his Alpha, his lip curled back as he snarled at the other werewolf.

McGill froze he saw the blue eyes burning angrily at him, the two men from NCIS where growling at him, and they did not seem concerned that there were four other members of the Wolf Guard present. He felt the guards just behind him move to stand closer.

"Mike Franks is a hero and you would do well not to attempt to tarnish that McGill." Gibbs bared his teeth. "I don't care if you are with the Wolf Guard."

"So how come the wolf did not kill you?" McGill decided to ignore the growling being directed at him.

"Mike must have chased it off." Gibbs was no longer growling and he saw that the director was once again silent.

McGill was sure now that he was not getting the full story, because it was too convenient that the man who supposedly rescued the newly bitten Gibbs was dead, and also to drive off a wolf that attacks for no reason would take some doing, McGill wondered what exactly the older Alpha was hiding.

Gibbs did not flinch or look away as McGill starred at him, he returned the man's stare with his own, and his blue eyes refusing to submit to this werewolf, his lip quirked as the brown eyed inquisitor looked away first.

"Did you report the attack?" McGill already knew the answer to this.

"No I didn't see the point I wasn't badly hurt, and then the bite healed." Gibbs sounded disinterested to everyone.

"How come this bite turned you?" McGill could imagine that the science division of the Wolf Guard would want some blood off the man sat so confidently in front of him, and would want to do some testing just to see if they could figure out why a man previously thought to be immune from the bite had suddenly turned.

"Who knows?" Gibbs shot back.

"Why did you keep your being turned secret?" McGill had taken a good sniff of the man who was the NCIS Alpha and he had tried to figure out which bloodline the man belonged to and he did not think he could. He would have to speak to the werewolves who accompanied him to see if they could identify the Alpha.

"Special Agent Gibbs is a private person and there is no law with the US that can compel anyone to reveal themselves." Director Leon Vance decided to speak, he was aware that most newly bitten wolves were found out, partly because of their scent changing and partly because they needed help to control the wolf inside.

"It was nobodies business but mine." Gibbs can tell that McGill is scenting the air, he does not react but knows that both his and Anthony's baseline scents will be different from anything the Wolf Guard have ever smelt before, and Gibbs hated that he could not change that, he could with himself but that would leave Tony in the limelight and he would not do that to his senior field agent and pup. He wondered if the inquisitor realised that he was doing the scenting, he was quiet surprised the man was being as obvious as he was about it.

"How were you able to do it Alpha Gibbs, the werewolves around you should have realised what you where?" McGill is getting to the point where he believes that questioning Gibbs here at the NCIS is not getting him anywhere, the man is too secure in his position and McGill does not like it. He wants to see if he can shake his confidence and believes that taking him back to the Council building would help him get more answers to his questions.

"I have no idea, but people know now so it's not an issue." Gibbs can tell the inquisitor is not happy; he would have to wait and see what the man did next.

McGill held in a frustrated growl, he would see what answers he could get from the werewolf who their informant said was now second within Gibbs pack.

"I want to speak with Anthony DiNozzo." McGill wondered if Gibbs or the Director would demand to stay in the room with the younger werewolf.

"Fine I'll let him know." Vance stood up.

"On his own." McGill smiled at the two men.

"As his Alpha I have a right to be here." Gibbs rapidly responded.

"If he has something to hide and needs your protection." McGill sneered at the Alpha.

"My agent doesn't have anything to hide, he still doesn't know who bit him as a child and he hardly remembers anything about the night of the attack." Vance pointed out, because it was on record that DiNozzo had little memory of the attack that killed his mother and uncle and resulted in him being turned into a werewolf. "So I really see little point in you speaking with DiNozzo."

"That's not your decision to make." McGill could take it no more he sneered and growled at the wolf who had shown himself to be a coward not fighting for his position within the pack he had previously lead.

"Enough." Gibbs barked. "Can you ask Tony to come up here?"

Leon nodded he held his head high as he passed by the members of the Wolf Guard the two stood by the door moved out of his way.

"What are you hiding Gibbs?" McGill stood up and stretched he had decided on a course of action he would take and he would get the answers he wanted irrespective of the werewolf sat so calmly watching him.

"Agent DiNozzo they want to speak with you." Vance waited till he was stood by the agent's desk before he spoke. "If you want Alpha Gibbs to stay you only need to say."

Tony nodded, he quickly made his way to the conference room, he took in the tense atmosphere, and although his boss was sat looking as calm and confident as he usually was. McGill meanwhile looked calm but Tony could almost smell the anger coming off the man.

"Boss you wanted me?" Tony moved to take the chair near Gibbs.

"I have some questions for you DiNozzo." McGill gave the green eyed man a small smile, trying to appear trustworthy.

"Alright." Tony looked to Gibbs whose blue eyes remained calm.

"Do you want me to stay?" Gibbs asked he trusted Tony to protect him, but he would stay if the younger man asked, in fact Gibbs realised that he would rather not leave Tony alone with the inquisitor he did not trust the man.

Tony looked at Gibbs then turned his attention to the smarmy looking McGill.

"Yes Alpha." Tony proceeded to sprawl in his chair giving the stern looking inquisitor a cheeky grin.

McGill ground his teeth, how could this idiot be a beta in what is supposed to be a strong pack, the grin the man was shooting his way was goofy and it made McGill wants to slap him silly. How dare this wolf mock him, he was a member of the Wolf Guard an inquisitor, DiNozzo should be showing his belly and submitting not almost laughing at him.

Gibbs had to hand it to DiNozzo the younger man has a talent for annoying people that is unsurpassed, he could not believe that McGill is allowing his disgust and anger to show so clearly. Did he not understand that DiNozzo is lulling him into believing that he is harmless by acting the fool and joker, had the man not done his research on his team, from the looks of it obviously not deeply enough.

"Why do you and Gibbs carry the same scent?" McGill decided to go straight in and not pussy foot around.

"Do we I hadn't really noticed." Tony knows this to be a sort of half truth so his heartbeat stays relatively steady, he fidgets and twirls a pen with him in his hands, and he will use whatever he can to throw off the Wolf Guard inquisitor.

"Do you remember who gave you the bite?" McGill fires off the question.

"No." Tony knows that his heart rate does not falter he is telling the truth he does not remember that Gibbs bit him.

McGill frowns at the two men, something is not right but he's not sure what.

"Have you only just found out that Gibbs is a werewolf?" McGill asks.

"Yep we've only just found out that Gibbs is a werewolf and our new Alpha." Tony beams at the man, he isn't really lying because they have not known for long about Gibbs being a wolf. Tony is just glad that McGill is not phrasing his questions yet in such a way that he has to lie outright.

Gibbs decides he is going to intercede before McGill has a chance to ask anything that Tony has to outright lie to.

"I thought you where going to ask about Tony being turned not my being a werewolf." Gibbs gives the man a glare.

"We just want answers." McGill tells the two men.

"This interview is over." Gibbs stands up he indicates that Tony should precede him to the door.

"You can't just walk out." McGill angrily declares he is glad that he has decided on his next actions, no werewolf no matter who they are can disrespect the Wolf Guard and Council like this Alpha has.

"It's over." Gibbs draws level with the angry looking McGill.

"I don't think so." McGill growls, he see Gibbs attention turn to one of the guards at the door who have move to stop the two men from leaving, grinning McGill acts.

Gibbs realises his mistake to late as his attention shifts from the inquisitor, suddenly pain is erupting and he falls to the floor.

"Secure the prisoner." McGill snaps to his guards he has the stun gun still in his hands. "Do not interfere DiNozzo or face the consequences."

"You can't do this."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Gibbs gets taken although where he goes nobody knows I am hoping to get another chapter by end of weekend.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

Tony stopped dead in his tracks, he could only watch horrified as the stunned Gibbs was forced facedown to the floor as the three guards pinned him down, McGill quickly placed the wolfs bane laced handcuffs on the unconscious man. Tony growled but was held back by the fourth guard holding a gun, and if the smell was anything to go by the bullets within it where coated in wolfs bane.

"You can't do this." Tony snarled he wanted to rip McGill's throat out as the man tightened the cuffs as harshly as he could. Gibbs was starting to come round and he was beginning to struggle against the weight of the three men.

Gibbs came to, he could feel the restraints burning into his flesh, the Wolf Guard handcuffs were obviously coated in wolfs bane, and unsurprisingly McGill had tightened them as tight as he could. Gibbs shook his head in an effort to clear it, he went limp under the werewolves piled on top of him, and he knew that it would do no good to attempt to fight free yet, not unless he wanted to show his true capabilities which at this point he did not.

"We are taking Gibbs back to the Washington branch of the Council buildings for further questioning." McGill arrogantly smiled at the angry looking DiNozzo, not so funny now the man thought. "Do not attempt to interfere in this process."

"What the hell are you doing?" Leon Vance shouted he realised that the whole of the floors attention was now firmly focused on the altercation in the conference room.

"I am not satisfied with the answers I received." McGill sneered at the man. "Gibbs is coming with us, don't get in the way."

"You can't just come in here and assault one of my agents." Vance snapped back his eyes seemed to glow with the depth of his anger.

"We are Wolf Guard all matters involving werewolves take precedent over your mundane roles." McGill also pulled out his gun he could see other members of Gibbs pack beginning to approach the open door. "We don't want to hurt anyone but if you try and stop us doing our duty."

Gibbs locked his knees he stood tall, he did not want to see an of the pack get hurt, and he did not think that McGill would hesitate to cause injury to anyone who tried to stop him, and wolfs bane bullets could kill a werewolf quickly if they where not treated.

"Tony, Leon it's alright I will go with them." Gibbs hated the smell coming from where the cuffs where resting against his skin. "Let the pack know what is happening and inform the rest of the cities Alpha's."

"As you command Alpha." Tony had to force himself to obey he could feel the need to shift and protect his Alpha and boss.

"Leon help Tony you know what to do." Gibbs could hear his pack gathering he could hear Tim and Ziva growling. "Make them move back Tony."

"Wait here and I will clear a route for you." Tony kept his voice level and professional when he really wanted to tear out McGill's throat and watch the mans blood spill from his body.

"Are you alright Alpha?" Vance knew it took a large electrical charge to take down a werewolf and he could imagine that the Wolf guard stunners used a greater charge just so that they could prove a point.

"I am fine Leon see to the pack." Gibbs softly spoke, he could smell the controlled rage from the director, and he offered him a smile. "Look after Tony."

Vance blinked, why was Gibbs so accepting of what had happened, the from the Wolf Guard had definitely overstep his authority, to attack an Alpha within the very place most of the pack worked, and to restrain him, when it was clear that Gibbs was not resisting was something that Vance would make sure McGill paid dearly for. He was treating their alpha like a criminal, he was treating the man like he had lost control and had gone rogue. Vance would make sure that Tony had all the help he needed to bring the various packs that lived in the Washington area down on his side and to show the Council who controlled the Wolf Guard exactly how displeased they where with the mans treatment.

"Yes Alpha." Vance lowered his head and bared his throat to the older man, he did not care that McGill would think the gesture unnecessary and weak.

Gibbs nodded at the dark skinned director, he stood calmly between the two Wolf Guard men, and he ignored the smirking McGill, as he waited for Tony to clear a path to where ever these werewolves had parked their car.

"The path is clear Alpha." Tony directed his words at Gibbs; he barely glanced at the inquisitor.

Gibbs looked at McGill waiting for the man to move.

"Let's go." McGill took the lead, with the handcuffed Gibbs surrounded by the remaining four Wolf Guard.

Gibbs looked neither left nor right he simply looked straight ahead as he followed the quick striding McGill, he new that the pack was watching the procession, and that they where angry and upset by the way he was being treated, he hoped that nobody did anything stupid, but he trusted that Tony had made it clear that no one was to interfere in what was happening to him.

Tony and Vance walked behind the six men, Tony noted that Tim and Ziva moved to escort him as well, he could hear the low and angry growls coming from some of the pack, but no one made a move towards McGill and his men.

McGill stopped at the huge black SUV, he noted that DiNozzo and the rest of Gibbs team as well as the director stopped some distance away from them, which was good; they needed to understand that as a member of the Wolf Guard he was not to be trifled with.

"You know what to do DiNozzo." Gibbs could tell Tony wanted to come to his aid, he allowed himself to be manhandled into the vehicle, and he did not react to the pain that caused his handcuffed hands.

McGill settled himself next to the silent Gibbs, he chuckled to himself.

"Not so tough now are we?" McGill snidely pulled Gibbs forward so that he could check the cuffs smirking at the damage the too tight restraints where doing.

Gibbs smiled at the other man.

McGill blinked confused he expected a retort and the man's smile was a bit of a surprise.

"Arrogant bastard." McGill decided the older werewolf needed to be reminded of his place, he grinned as he depressed the trigger on the stun gun, and he snorted wanting Gibbs to make some noise.

"Sir I don't think you should keep doing that." The Wolf Guard officer said from his position on the other side of the twitching Alpha.

Gibbs bit his lip as the electricity coursed through his body, he could tell that his wrists where now bleeding because of his struggles as McGill repeatedly stunned him.

"He can take it." McGill growled, as he stunned the man again. "He's a tough Alpha."

"Sir, he's bleeding." The officer tried again, he did not like working with McGill and he would be complaining once they returned to the office, because the man was torturing the silver haired Alpha.

"He'll heal." McGill yelped when the SUV was suddenly rammed, he was shocked when masked men surrounded the vehicle, before he or any of the others had a chance to defend themselves he felt a sharp pinch and noted that he had been shot with a tranquiliser; before he lost consciousness he felt himself being pulled out and dumped on the road.

Vance could tell that Tony was furious come to think about it all of Gibbs team looked like they were close to losing their tempers.

"How did they manage to lose Gibbs?" Tony was pacing, his green eyes where flashing dangerously as he fought not to shift and roar out his anger.

"There car was attacked by masked men, and McGill and his Wolf Guard were shot with tranquilisers." Vance filled the team in. "Gibbs was taken."

Ducky, Jimmy and Abby rushed into the conference room were Tony and the others where listening to the Director after he had gotten off the phone after discovering that Gibbs had been abducted.

"DiNozzo you need to let the other Alpha's know what has happened so that they can alert their packs to be on the look out for Gibbs and whoever took him." Vance watched as Tony paused.

"Director you need to bring whatever pressure you can as Director of NCIS to bear on the Wolf Guard to get them to cooperate with us." Tony took a steadying breath, he could do this. "Tim, Ziva go process the scene, Abby deal with the evidence they bring back."

"I think the Director should contact the Secretary of Defence and have him see what he can do." Ducky suggested.

"Go above Jarvis's head." Jimmy had to agree with his mentor's suggestion.

"Gibbs is a decorated Marine and if some secret branch of military has taken him then we need to know." Ducky tried not to let his imagination get the better of him, thinking about the experiments that the poor man maybe subjected to because of his turning after being immune.

Vance hated the idea that their own government could be responsible for abducting the team leader and Alpha, he knew their where some people who thought that werewolves where an abomination that needed to be eliminated and they could think that Gibbs was possibly the answer. They needed to get the man back, and soon especially if it was found out that he was an original and the supreme alpha.

Secretary Clayton Jarvis smiled as he listened to the man on the other end of the phone; he wanted to laugh out loud at the idea of the NCIS Alpha being used as a guinea pig by the people who had him. Jarvis thought that he would be getting a phone call soon from the NCIS Director requesting his help in locating the missing Gibbs and he would do all he could to help, while laughing to himself because he new who had the silver haired ex-marine. Jarvis hoped that whatever they where doing to the older werewolf was painful and humiliating, he could possibly even get them to send him video of some of the more painful experiments they would undertake.

Harper Dearing observed the man restrained on the bed, he could see his staff quickly and efficiently removing his clothes and attaching various equipment, he hoped it would not be too long before the man regained consciousness; he had lots of questions for the new Alpha. This silver haired man could be the answer to all his prayers; he could provide the answers to the question of a cure to the curse that was lycanthropy. Dearing wanted to rush into the room and shake the man until he woke up so that he could start getting the answers he wanted so that he could save his beloved son from the nightmare he was in, it was just a matter of persuading him to give them up, and Dearing was prepared to use whatever means to get what he wanted.

The room emptied as the various machines and tests where completed, now the various scientists and doctors waited with bated breaths in the various observation rooms for the man to wake.

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes, he grimaced at the bright light which seemed to assault his eye balls, he lifted his head and realised that he was on a bed, restrained, and he was naked as the day he was born. Gibbs looked around and found that he was in a plain room; he could feel various things attached to his body, he tested the restraints and then relaxed back onto the bed.

Dearing had expected the man to do more, to rage, and to fight the restraints; he had not expected the calm way he had reacted. Dearing was intrigued, he had read the file he had been supplied on the man who was his test subject, he had been curious about the man who had been described as brave, stubborn, intelligent and resourceful, he smiled looking forward to breaking the man down and finding out all his secrets. He decided it was now time for the games to begin and to let the best man win, which would be him; there was no doubt in his mind.

"Hello Alpha Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

OK not a very long chapter and it sort of deals with the impact of Gibbs kidnapping with regard to the Wolf Guard and the Council. I am hoping it's not too bad because Gibbs and the team are not present but mentioned a lot.

I am actually taking a small break from this story so that I get the chance to update the others I have written but I hope to get back to this in a couple of weeks. Also real life and work are being a bit of a nightmare so have not had much opportunity to write so that is also why I have been able to complete only one chapter this weekend.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

Inquisitor Don McGill paced nervously in front of the conference room door, he had awoken in the hospital and found out that his colleagues had also woken unharmed but the Alpha had been taken from them. He was now waiting to meet with the head of the Washington Wold Guard, Grand Inquisitor Alan Dale, McGill was trying not to panic, he had manage to lose an Alpha but he could hardly be blamed for being attacked.

"Come in Inquisitor McGill." The deep voice boomed, McGill pushed open the door, he noted that also present in the office where a number of senior members of the branch staff, he stood at the end of the large table waiting to be told to sit down, he tried to keep his nerves from showing.

Grand Inquisitor Alan Dale had run the Washington office of the Wolf Guard for ten years, he had walked the line between the governing body of werewolves, werewolves themselves and humans, he mainly had to deal with the various government agencies that littered the Washington area, he had so far managed in his opinion to do a good job, making sure that things ran smoothly, but now what had happened with the new Alpha of the NCIS pack threatened to disturb the established tranquillity of the area.

"Do you want to tell us what happened when you met with Alpha Gibbs?" Grand Inquisitor Dale calmly asked, he and the other men present had already spoken to the four Woolf Guard members who had accompanied McGill during his time at the NCIS, and to say there where concerned was an understatement.

Don McGill nodded and began to speak, he told the assembled group of his talk with Gibbs, he left out how he had repeatedly stunned the Alpha in the SUV after they left the Navy yard, he did tell the men of his belief that Gibbs was not telling the complete truth and how arrogant the man had been, he told them that Gibbs was not cowed by the presence of himself and other members of the Wolf Guard. He told them how they where attacked and how he thought that maybe Gibbs could be involved in the assault on them just so that the man could get free.

Dale could feel his anger growing at the younger werewolf who was speaking, he could not believe that McGill was leaving out parts of his story, all of the men who had accompanied McGill spoke of how badly the Inquisitor had reacted to Alpha Gibbs, and how they had been disgusted with his repeated use of the stun gun on the restrained man, each of the four had requested that they not work with McGill again as they did not want to be associated with someone who could disrespect an Alpha in such a way. Each werewolf had assured Dale that they did not believe the NCIS Alpha had been involved in the assault on the SUV because he had tried fighting off the masked men before he had been incapacitated and dragged away. Each man had requested that they be involved in the search for the missing Alpha.

"So I can only guess that we have a rogue Alpha out there now Gibbs is free." McGill confidently declared, he looked at the blank faces of the men and women facing him, he now felt confident that he was without blame for anything that had happened, and maybe he had been a bit rough on Gibbs but the man had asked for it with his lack of respect he had shown McGill.

Grand Inquisitor took a slow deep breath, he forced his wolf to calm, was McGill so blinded that he could not see the trouble he was in. Dale had been forced to field calls from the Secretary of Defence, the Director of NCIS, as well as the Alpha's of the FBI, the Washington Police Department, and Homeland Security, to name but a few, it seemed like every other Alpha remotely connected with the area had been on the telephone to demand answers. All of them wanted to know what the Council and Wolf Guard would be doing about the situation; they all demanded that McGill be punished for his treatment of Alpha Gibbs, and each one had hinted that they would withdraw their support if he did nothing. Dale had requested that all the Alpha's and their senior members meet to discuss the situation and what they could do to resolve it. Dale also had a conference call with the Council to look forward to once he had finished with McGill.

"Are you a complete idiot McGill?" Dale did not keep the growl from his voice.

"What do you mean sir?" McGill was confused he had done nothing wrong in his eyes and surely his superior could see that.

Dale and the others had gained access to Gibbs file and they had discussed the highly decorated ex-marine, they had looked over the information gathered about the well respected NCIS team leader, they had spoken to werewolves who had interacted with Gibbs in his capacity as a NCIS agent and everyone was of the opinion that he was dedicated, stubborn, focused and loyal to a fault, the spoke of his determination to gain justice for those who needed it while protecting his team with single minded ferocity.

"You abused and mistreated an Alpha." Dale snarled, he could see the others nodding at his words, he noted that McGill was cringing in his seat. "Did you not research the man you were interviewing?"

"I acted in the best interests of the Council." McGill could feel eyes burning into him, he fought not to whimper. "He showed no respect for the Council, the Wolf Guard or my being an Inquisitor."

"Respect has to be earned, not just automatically expected because you are a member of the Wolf Guard."Senior Wolf Guard Leader Lauren Holly pointed out.

"He was hiding something." McGill tried to justify his actions.

"The others all state that Alpha Gibbs answered your questions without hesitation and that his heartbeat and scent did not indicate that he was being untruthful." Dale barked, he could not believe what the younger man was saying about Gibbs showing him a lack of respect. "Alpha Gibbs is a well respected member of law enforcement. He is also a highly decorated Marine, an Alpha of a large and strong pack and you treat him like a criminal."

"I did what I thought best, by bringing him to the headquarters to be further interrogated." McGill tried to slow his racing heart beat he never expected to displease his superiors so much by what he had done. "Both Gibbs and his second do not carry the usual underlying scents and Gibbs turning was not as simple as he stated."

"What do you mean?" Doctor Sam Carter raised and eyebrow in question the older werewolf was the chief medical officer.

"Their scents are like no other I have come across." McGill refused to squirm as all eyes seemed to bore intently onto him as he spoke. "I have been in contact with werewolves who are descendants of the original six but these two smelt different somehow."

Glances where exchanged, this new information was both frightening and troubling for the senior members gathered together. They had all read about Gibbs beta wolf and how he was bitten as a child, and to find that Gibbs may carry the same scent needed further investigating.

"We will discuss both the Alpha and Beta's scents at a later date, at the moment we need to find our missing Alpha." Grand Inquisitor Dale dearly hoped that McGill was mistaken and that Gibbs and DiNozzo where not from the same blood line as that raised a whole heap of questions which would need answering. "Consider yourself suspended until a full formal hearing can be arranged Inquisitor McGill."

"As you command." McGill bared his throat and then almost ran from the room.

They waited for the door to close and everyone turned their attention to the man sat at the head of the table.

"When the contingent gets here from NCIS with the rest of the Alpha's and their representatives I want DiNozzo quietly scented and tested if possible." Dale ordered, he looked at Dr Carter.

"And if his bloodline is different from what we know." Dr Carter question had Dale grimacing.

"Then the missing Supreme Alpha Lucius has sired children and some of them are corrupt and need hunting down and bringing to justice." Dale voice was sad but stern, he would have to find and bring whoever sired both Gibbs and DiNozzo to the Council for judging.

"Will you speak of this to the Council?" Dr Carter was the first to ask.

"I shall, this is not something that can be hidden." Dale was not looking forward to telling the six members of the ruling Council what he had found out and the fact that they had managed to lose Alpha Gibbs. "I believe we should prepare for the Council to come here."

"Oh God this is going to be a public relations nightmare." Steve Binder almost whined, as the senior media and public relations officer he new it would be down to him to keep the press and general public from finding out what was happening, and if anyone did leak the story then he would have to put a positive spin on things.

"I'm sure you and your department can cope Steve." Grand Inquisitor Alan Dale almost smiled at the traumatised looking man.

"Don't have too much fun speaking to the Council." Steve could not help his sarcastic reply.

"Oh God this is going to be a nightmare and a half." Dale almost joined the PR man in whimpering.

"Hopefully the meeting with the Alpha's will not be too stressful; we just need to show them we are doing everything in our power to locate the Alpha." Dr Carter looked at his watch seeing that they had less than ten minutes before the conference call with the Council. "Nobody needs to mention our interest in the Gibbs and DiNozzo's bloodline."

"Another thing no one has mentioned yet is Alpha Gibbs previous immunity." Dale hated to bring this up but there was seemingly no explanation for this.

"It's unprecedented." Dr Carter had searched the records and he could find no other instance where this had happened. "Its never happened before, and until we get our hands on Alpha Gibbs we will not be able to undertake any tests to see how this has been accomplished."

"It's unnatural." Senior Wolf Guard Lauren Holly exclaimed. "No one is meant to go from immune to a wolf."

"Unless he wasn't immune in the first place." Steve Binder ignored the fact that the woman was snarling angrily.

"According to reports Gibbs has been bitten at least twice before in the line of duty." The Grand Inquisitor was unsurprised that the Wolf Guard leader was angry at the idea of someone being bitten and turned who was previously immune, she did not like things that could not be easily explained or did not follow established rules. "And he never changed then."

"Maybe it's something special within the bloodline." Dr Carter let his theory sink in. "And we have never seen it before because it was thought that the Supreme Alpha had sired no children."

"This is seriously going to get messy." Steve frowned when everyone nodded in agreement.

"I believe we should prepare for the meeting with the Council." The Grand Inquisitor was dreading this; he looked at the large screen and took comfort from presence of the werewolves around him.

"Grand Inquisitor Dale why have you called this meeting?"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Finally managed to get back to this story, although this chapter seems not to flow as well as previous, but hope readers still like it. Gibbs is in a world of hurt and more Wolf Guard/Council action. Hopefully I will have another chapter written over the weekend.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

"I have news regarding a possible son of the Supreme Alpha." Alan Dale could see the shock on the faces of the Council.

"Tell us how you have reached this conclusion?" The largest of the members growled.

Grand Inquisitor Alan Dale proceeded to explain what had happened with regards to Alpha Gibbs and Antony DiNozzo, he could tell that the individual council members where angry at the Alpha's treatment and the fact that he had been kidnapped while in the custody of members of the Wolf Guard.

"Prepare yourself, the Council will be coming to Washington." Once again it was the largest member of the Council who spoke.

"We shall be prepared Alphas." Dale blinked as the connection was cut, he turned to his staff, and he could tell that they were waiting for him to issue orders, Dale took a deep breath, and he began barking out orders so that they would be ready when the Council arrived.

Harper Dearing glared down at the man restrained and silent, the stubborn man had not answered any of his questions, and he had simply looked at Dearing the blue eyes hard and unflinching.

Gibbs starred at the man who was his tormentor and torturer, the man had been asking questions which he had not answered and so the pain had started, the man was using electricity to start, but Gibbs simply gritted his teeth and suffered through it.

"You will tell me how you went from immune to a wolf or I will make you scream." Dearing promised he pressed a button on the small control device he held in his hand watching the man twitch as the electricity went through him.

Gibbs breathed as steadily as he could the pain was manageable and he would not give the man the satisfaction of making any sound.

"Who bit you?" Dearing snapped he nodded towards the observation window and a short time later a number of assistants entered the room, Dearing had decided to try another tact, he ramped up the voltage going through the stubbornly silent man waiting until he sagged unconscious. "Chain him up."

Gibbs woke up his arms stretched above his head, chained with wolf's bane infused restraints, he looked around and noted that there was a table equipped with various implements of torture, he wondered what Dearing would do to him to get him to answer the repeated questions, he had the feeling that the man did not care about his answers he just wanted to hurt him because he was a werewolf.

"Welcome back Gibbs let's get started shall we." Harper Dearing entered followed by two other men. "We don't want you shifting so we'll just give you something to help."

Gibbs growled as one of the men injected him with what he assumed was a shift inhibitor, Gibbs felt the drug enter his system he wanted to laugh and shift to his true Great Wolf form and rip these men limb from limb, but he had to find out exactly what they wanted and planned, and also who else was involved with the men who would experiment on werewolves.

Dearing laughed at the growling man, he picked up a scalpel, he was determined to get answers from the chained man, he had his best team working on the blood and tissue they had taken from the NCIS Alpha, they would find out what made the man so special how he had turned into a werewolf after being immune for so long.

Gibbs wanted to break the chains holding his arms and legs in place as Dearing began to slice his chest with the scalpel in his hand, he snarled at the smirking man.

Dearing nodded to the two men who accompanied him, they began to beat the chained wolf, and he stood back and watched as the men systematically worked the chained man over.

Gibbs sagged in the chains he spat a bloody mouthful at one of the men who punched him in the stomach in retaliation. Dearing held up his hand to stop the beating.

"Who bit you Gibbs?" Dearing asked the question again.

A snarl was his answer Dearing nodded again, one of the men picked up a bull whip which had been infused with wolfs bane, Gibbs did not flinch as the man cracked it.

"This could all end if you answer my questions." Dearing offered the man a reprieve. "How are you related to the wolf who sired DiNozzo?"

Gibbs growled aggressively at the smiling Dearing, he had hoped the man would not mention Tony, Gibbs was determined that no mater what he would not answer any of the mans questions. He could handle pain and as long as he did not show his true self until he got the information he required everything would be fine.

"Oh well." Dearing chuckled. "You brought this on yourself Gibbs."

Gibbs bit his lip to not let out a sound as the whip landed over and over again on his back, he could feel the blood running down his back from the whip marks, he could feel the burn from the wolfs bane that the whip must have been soaked in.

Dearing could tell that the silver haired werewolf was in considerable pain from the lashes being landed across his back and shoulders, the man was sagging against the chains holding him upright.

Gibbs did not know how much time had passed, but his struggles against the chains holding his arms above his head were weak, he was losing quite a bit of blood and his vision was going hazy, that was the problem with staying in the human shape it was weaker than both his wolf forms, he let out a moan and then allowed the blackness to overcome him.

"Stop he's passed out." Dearing was unsatisfied with the punishment that had been meted out, he wanted the man to suffer like Clayton had requested. He smiled when he thought of the next type of torture he could use on the werewolf hanging in front of him. "Put him in the tank."

"Yes sir." The larger of the two men quickly unchained the unconscious Gibbs; the two men dragged him out and headed to the tank. They threw the body into the tank sealing him in.

Gibbs hands came up and covered his ears as a high pitched scream sounded out, opening his eyes he was confronted with black inky darkness, he shivered as he realised it was freezing cold. The sudden bright flashing light made Gibbs squeeze his eyes closed, the noise stopped but then restarted at a different frequency.

"Keep him awake and disorientated." Dearing was going to speak to Clayton and fill him in on what was happening with the man shivering in the tank.

Grand Inquisitor Alan Dale sat at the head of the large conference table, he watched as the various Alpha's and their seconds from the different packs which occupied the Washington area began to arrive, he was waiting for the werewolf from the NCIS, he saw the moment the man entered the room, because it seemed like all the other Alpha's turned to look at the same time.

Tony DiNozzo had brought Leon Vance as an advisor as the former Alpha had dealt with the other Alpha's and their seconds during his time leading the NCIS pack. Tony took a seat at the opposite end of the table from the man who led the Wolf Guard in Washington, he did not speak just watched and waited.

"Please take a seat Alpha's." Dale would get the two wolves from NCIS on their own after the meeting and then he would see if he could smell anything unique about the green eyed wolf's scent. He wondered how nobody had noticed before that the man's underlying scent was not the same as the werewolves around him; maybe it had something to do with him being in proximity to the new Alpha. "Welcome Alpha's and just let me say how sorry I am about the reason we are all meeting, and I hope that we locate our missing Alpha quickly."

"How could the Wolf Guard lose our Alpha the way they did?" Vance spoke before anyone else could pose any questions.

Grand Inquisitor Alan Dale took a breath before he answered.

"Masked men attacked the vehicle the Wolf Guard team and Alpha Gibbs were travelling in." Dale calmly began. "They tranquilised the men and took Alpha Gibbs."

"What are you doing to get Alpha Gibbs back?" FBI Alpha Walter Skinner asked.

"Everything we can, we are cooperating fully with local law enforcement in their investigation." Dale declared he noted that the Alpha from the Washington Police force nodded. "We are also helping the NCIS in their search for their missing Alpha."

"Are there any leads so far?" Alpha Skinner seemed to be the nominated spokesperson for the various Alphas'.

Dale noted that the two men from NCIS had hardly said two words other than to exchange greetings with the various representatives from the various packs present.

"No, the SUV which was used was found completely burnt out; both NCIS and Metro forensics are examining the vehicle." Alpha Kurt Greene frowned he hated the idea that the people who took Gibbs where so far evading them. "We are examining the surveillance footage from any camera which is covers where the kidnapping took place."

"And?" Dale impatiently asked.

"Nothing, these men are professionals and so far have covered their trail." Alpha Greene could see the other Alpha's where angry with the lack of leads on the kidnappers; he had his best officers on the case. "We will find Alpha Gibbs."

"Yes but in what state will he be in when we do find him?" Alpha Skinner could only imagine what these criminals where doing to the formerly immune ex-marine.

Gibbs grunted as he touched the sides of the pitch black tank he was in, jumping slightly at the electric shock he received, he had no idea how long he had been inside the chamber but his captors where forcing him to stay awake. They where filling the space with deafening sounds, that put Gibbs teeth on edge, flashing lights at irregular frequency, Gibbs head was pounding, he was alternatively freezing cold and boiling hot as they screwed with his environment.

Harper Dearing smiled at the screen which showed the silver haired werewolf, he could tell that the time in the tank had affected the Alpha as the man flinched when the high pitched noise was bombarding his sensitive ears, the irregular flashes of light must be making his head pound, Dearing nodded to the man who was controlling the environment within the tank.

"Keep him in there while I go home for some sleep; make it as painful and wearing as possible." Dearing commanded, he then headed home for the night.

Dale could tell that the Alpha's where not happy with the lack of progress that was being made in trying to locate the missing Gibbs, he was relieved when the meeting broke up, and he caught the former Alpha's eye.

"Could you please wait I would like to speak with you?" Dale requested, he smiled when Vance looked to the other man who nodded. Dale waited till the room emptied of everyone but his senior management team who studied the two men.

Doctor Sam Carter was keen to get close to the younger werewolf; he wanted to use his own knowledge of the various scents of the main bloodlines of the werewolf species to see if he could figure out whom DiNozzo was breed from. He was not convinced that the man sat before them was unique, Carter believed that Supreme Alpha had never sired any offspring and it was very likely in his opinion that the man was dead, he did not believe the man could hide himself for such a long time.

"We can move this to a more suitable location." Dale offered, he led the group to the smaller conference room closer to his office, he noted that most of his senior staff took the opportunity to sneakily scent the silent DiNozzo, he would keep his opinion to himself until the NCIS pack members left.

"What else do you want to discuss?" Tony had ignored the other werewolves as they had sniffed him, he acted like he had not noticed but he was acutely aware of their actions, and he could tell that Vance had also noticed what had happened.

"I wanted to once again offer our apologises for Inquisitor McGill's actions." Dale sincerely apologised.

"McGill was an arrogant fool." DiNozzo struggled to keep a grip on his feelings, he dreaded to think what the kidnappers where doing to his team leader, friend and Alpha. "If anything happens to Gibbs because of his actions."

Dale grimaced as the glaring DiNozzo left his sentence unfinished, Dale could not imagine how DiNozzo or the other Alpha's would react if Gibbs was not found or if worse the Alpha was found badly hurt or dead. All of the Alpha's had given the impression that relations with the Wolf Guard would suffer if that happened and Dale wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"Is there anything else?" Tony was keen to leave and to speak with the team to find out if they had made any progress.

"No, thank you for coming." Dale waited for the two men to leave, he turned to the group.

"I do not recognise his scent."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

I have not finished torturing Gibbs yet sorry, hope that this chapter is alright, I actually watched a video of the torture method used and found it horrifying, you can find it on YouTube under water boarding.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

The convoy of limousines travelled as rapidly as they could through the Washington traffic heading towards the Wolf Guard building, the six council members where all keen to get to their destination.

Grand Inquisitor Alan Dale and his staff where all present as the Council members arrived, Dale moved forward, tilting his head he showed his respect for the six men who where the progenitors of the werewolf race, he new that the rest of the people present where copying his actions. He then lifted his head he greeted the six brothers.

"Welcome to Washington Alpha's." Dale saw the men nod in acknowledgement of his greeting and the show of respect and submission.

"It is good to be here and to see and meet with our children from this great city." The largest of the men voice seem to rumble from deep with his barrel like chest.

"If you would follow me." Dale lead the men to the large hall which had been set up for the council members arrival, as the six council members also had their assistants and guards as well as other staff with them and no where else in building was big enough to cater to everyone.

Dale waited for everyone to take seats and get settled, there was a huge screen in the room so that he could pass on the information to the room as a whole, as well as folders containing the same information on the various tables.

"Grand Inquisitor Dale tell us more about Alpha Gibbs and his second Anthony DiNozzo." Cassius ordered. "Have there been any further developments in the search for the missing Alpha?"

"We still have no leads on who abducted Alpha Gibbs." Dale was disappointed by the lack of progress being made in their attempts to find the kidnapped werewolf.

"That is not acceptable." Brutus snapped.

"We and the rest of the packs are doing our utmost to try to find the Alpha." Dale declared, he was glad that the Council was not based in Washington, having to meet with the six werewolves was a frightening experience as they where clearly a dominant force.

"Let all the packs with this country know what is happening, as Alpha Gibbs may not still be in the local area." Markus commanded.

Dale brought a picture of the missing alpha up onto the screen, he told the group all that he knew about the man, he could see the six council members were intensely listening to what he was saying. He then brought up an image of Anthony DiNozzo and spoke about the younger man; he informed the group about how DiNozzo carried a strange scent.

"Summon him here we want to meet him." Janus saw his brother's nod in agreement with his plan. "We shall know if Lucius is in anyway related to his siring."

"As you command Alpha." Dale quickly indicated to one of his staff who left the room to go contact the NCIS and summon the werewolf to appear before the Council.

Tony scowled at his computer screen, he noted that Tim and Ziva where also looking non to happy, he could not believe that Gibbs kidnappers had gotten clean away without leaving some sort of trail. They had no leads and it had been twenty four hours since his boss had been taken. Tony did not want to think about what the kidnappers could be doing to the older man, his imagination was supplying all manner of horrible and painful things which he could seriously do without.

Tim McGee was almost growling at the images on the screen he was running surveillance footage trying to see if he could get anything useful, he could feel a headache building behind his eyes he was focusing that intently. He had to help his Alpha and friend, they had to find him before Gibbs was hurt or somehow forced into revealing who and what he was.

Ziva wanted desperately to go straight to SECNAV Jarvis and force the slime bag to tell them all he knew about Gibbs kidnapping. She wanted to sink her canines into his throat and rip it out for daring to attack her Alpha, and for hurting her family, her pack.

Abby was bouncing from machine to machine in her lab; she had music blasting from the speakers as she tried not to think about what could possibly be happening to the man who was her surrogate father figure. She held Burt the hippo tightly gaining comfort from the soft feel of the beloved soft toy.

Ducky and Palmer concentrated on the autopsy they where performing, even though both men would much rather be helping find the missing Gibbs. Ducky hoped that where ever Gibbs was he was unhurt, but he new that was highly unlikely, he just wished that the man was here now. Palmer just wanted this to be all be over, he wanted the Alpha back, he hated that his pack was hurt and suffering.

Gibbs was curled on himself, his head was pounding, his eyes were burning, he was so tired and thirsty, and he thought that he had been in what could only be described as a torture chamber for at least twelve hours probably closer to twenty four. His body was slowly healing the whip marks, although the wolfs bane was slowing that ability down.

"Get him out." Dearing ordered he actually had an idea of what the next torture method would be to try and break the stubborn wolf down. He grinned to himself, he wondered how this method would affect the grey haired Alpha, would he break him, and he may actually have to add something special to the water they would use.

Gibbs tried to fight the men who pulled him out of the tank but his body refused to cooperate, especially when the men used stun guns to subdue him, Gibbs was strapped down on a table his head lower than his feet. He growled when Dearing appeared in his line of sight.

"Well Gibbs I have a special treat for you." Dearing taunted the restrained man. "I'm sure you know what water boarding is?"

Gibbs gritted his teeth not even bothering to answer the insane man, who smirked down at him. This was going top be nasty, he had not experienced this method of torture, but from what he knew about it he was in for a traumatic time, Gibbs was determined that he would endure whatever Dearing through at him.

Dearing was somewhat disappointed Gibbs reaction was too calm, the man should be begging for mercy by now; the time in the tank should have weakened his resolve.

Gibbs head was strapped in place and a towel placed over his mouth and nose. Gibbs refused to panic he slowed his breathing and turned his thoughts inward, he would focus on happy memories so that he could get through what Dearing planned.

Dearing stood back and watched in fascination as the water was poured over the defenceless Gibbs, he grinned as the man began to struggle as he fought to breath.

Gibbs could feel the shift trying to happen as he struggled not to panic as water flowed over him, he felt like he was drowning and his lungs where burning, he could also tell that it was not just plain water which was being poured over him, from the burning sensation he would say that Dearing had mixed in something that was either a type of wolfs bane or something equally noxious to werewolves. Gibbs choked and could feel himself losing consciousness the longer the session went on.

"Wake him up and start again." Dearing barked, the men rushed to obey him.

Former Alpha Leon Vance scowled at the telephone, he had just gotten off the phone with someone from the Wolf Guard, and they had demanded that he bring DiNozzo to them. Vance had snapped back that the man was busy looking for the missing Alpha, but the man on the other end of the line had retorted that nobody keeps the Council of Werewolves waiting. Taking a deep calming breath Vance headed out of his office to pass on the message.

"DiNozzo my office now." Vance used his Director you will obey me voice, he could tell that Tony was tired the man lifted his head and nodded, Vance turned round and headed back to his office.

"What can I do for you Director?" Tony voice was polite but distracted he wanted to get this over with and get back to the team to see if they could find any leads to locate the missing Gibbs,

"You have been summoned by the Council, they want to see you." Vance could see that DiNozzo was confused.

"Why I was only there not long ago, nothings changed." DiNozzo was not in the mood to waste time.

"The Council is here Tony in Washington." Vance calmly told him, he saw the realisation of what he was saying in the tired agent's expressive eyes,

"It changes nothing, I need to find Gibbs, and the Council can wait." Tony frowns as Vance shakes his head.

"You need to meet with them Tony, otherwise they could make things problematic for you." Vance warns the stubborn man. "I will go with you."

Tony sits down on a chair, he feels tired and stressed, and he knows that he cannot really ignore the summons from Gibbs brothers but he wants to desperately because they will ask questions that he does not want to answer.

"I will go on my own, everyone needs to carry on looking for Gibbs." Tony can tell that Vance is not happy.

"I think it would be better if one of the team or Ducky goes with you Tony." Vance wanted the man to have support and his team where the best to accompany him. "Don't go alone."

"Fine I'll see if Ducky can come with me." Tony sighed resigned to taking time away from his search.

"Good." Vance slumped at his desk once the man left his office, he scrubbed a hand across his face, he just hoped that DiNozzo did not anger the members of the Council; he was glad that the calm older medical examiner was going to go with him.

Ducky looked over at the man driving the car they where travelling in, he could see the younger man was gripping the steering wheel tightly his knuckles turning white. Reaching over he gently touched the tense shoulder, he saw the green eyes briefly meet his.

"I know Ducky I just want him back." Tony made a conscious decision to force himself to relax. "It's just the longer he's missing the worse I think it could be."

"Gibbs is strong Tony and we will find him." Ducky squeezed the broad shoulder then let go. "I have every confidence in you, Tim and Ziva, you will find him."

The six members of the Council sat silently waiting, they had be told that the werewolf from the NCIS pack had arrived, Grand Inquisitor Dale was bringing the young wolf up to meet them. All six of the brothers where keen to see if the man they where waiting for carried the underlying scent of their missing brother. There where various members of the Wolf Guard and assistants dotted around the large room, all the occupants could pick up on the excitement and expectation from the seated alpha werewolves.

"Why do they want to meet me?" Tony asked the older werewolf, he had felt that the Grand Inquisitors apology regarding the behaviour of McGill was sincere so he could almost find himself liking the older werewolf.

"I'm sure it's just too once again offer the help of the all the resources we have to offer in an attempt to find your Alpha." Grand Inquisitor Dale was not outright lying he did believe that the Council members would offer the young wolf any help they could.

Tony exchanged a look with Ducky at the other man's words. He knew that he had been called before the Council because of the scent marker he carried, he only hoped that they would not try to push him into revealing what he knows about Gibbs, he would protect the man from these strange wolves who where Gibbs brothers.

Tony walked through the door and came face to face with the six members of the Council, he held his head high proud to be a son of the Supreme Alpha.

"Welcome Anthony."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Poor Gibbs still being tortured and hurt. Real life is so busy had no time to write this week, but I'm hoping to maybe have another chapter written sometime either this weekend or midweek.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story.

**The Claiming.**

To Tony it seemed like all of the werewolves present in the room scented the air, he felt the eyes of the six council members starring intensely at him, like they where trying to read his mind.

"We are pleased to meet you, although we would wish the circumstances where better." Markus wanted to get closer to the tired looking werewolf; he wanted to scent him properly.

Tony wanted to respond that he did not have time to waste standing here making idle chit chat with the Council members, but before he could speak Ducky beat him to it.

"Thank you." The older man simply stated.

"Come closer." Janus ordered, the Council was surprised when it seemed like the taller werewolf hesitated.

"I am sorry but we have no time to spare, we have to find our Alpha." Tony did no care who these men where he had to focus on finding Gibbs.

Ducky could see that Tony's words had displeased the Alpha's and their entourage, even the Grand Inquisitor looked shocked at the younger man.

"Come closer." Brutus growled his voice strong and commanding.

Tony noted that the werewolves that where not Council members all seemed to quiver with fear at the growled words, he saw that many of the wolves where baring their throats in a sign of submission.

Ducky could see the stubborn set to the young agent's shoulders, Tony did not bare his throat and he remained stood where he was.

"Did you not hear me?" Brutus growled, he was used to being obeyed.

"We don't have time for this." Tony shot back, he did not care who these men where his worry for his friend and Alpha overrode his fear of the Council.

"Please Tony is concerned for our Alpha, he means no disrespect." Ducky tried to explain.

"Obey me." Brutus snarled, the other five members of the Council watched and waited to see what happened next, the other werewolves within the chamber were avidly waiting to see the tall man submit to the Council's members demand.

"Leave us." Janus commanded, he could almost feel his brother's ire rising as the young werewolf stood still, not obeying the snarled command.

Ducky moved so that he was touching the silent Tony, he tried to project a calm and serene feeling towards the other man.

Tony refused to be cowed by the Council members, he wanted them to understand that he did not want to waste time with this meaningless meeting when his Alpha and father figure was missing. He should be scared but he was not, he would make Gibbs proud by standing up to the werewolves who made up the supreme werewolf council.

"You will do well to remember who we are boy." Gaius had to hand it to the young wolf; he was stood in front of them defiant and unbending.

"I know who you are, but you are stopping me from searching for my Alpha because of this unnecessary meeting." Tony quickly responded.

Ducky noted that all the other people had vacated the large room; he was determined to remain calm in the face of the Council members.

Brutus stood to his full impressive height, he starred hard at the green eyed wolf, and he dismissed the older wolf. He wanted the boy to come closer so that he could scent him properly, he was not happy with the defiance he had encountered; he would give one more chance before he showed his displeasure.

"Come closer as we have commanded." Brutus growled aggressively.

Tony stubbornly stayed where he was, this man was not his Alpha, and he did not understand why he was being so stubborn it was a simple request but he was annoyed that they wanted him to jump through hoops.

Brutus snarled he launched himself across the table shifting into his wolf form; he barrelled into the smaller man knocking him onto his back growling he loomed over the stubborn man.

Tony landed heavily on his back; he immediately shifted even though the other wolf was much bigger than him, not as big as Gibbs but still much larger that him. He growled at the black wolf, which loomed over him.

"That's enough brother." Markus moved closer with his brothers the five men stood watching the two wolves.

"He defied me." Brutus roared angrily.

"He is worried about his alpha, as any good beta should be." Atticus calmly spoke, he sniffed the air, and his eyes glowed when the strange wolf scent filled his nose.

Ducky stood calmly watching, he was prepared to fight to protect the younger man but so far the huge black wolf had not hurt Tony, in fact the large snout was sniffing at the smaller wolf, dragging in great gulps of air.

"Who is your sire?" Cassius quietly asked breaking the silence.

Tony paused; he did not want to tell these men about Gibbs, it was not his secret to tell.

"I don't remember being bitten; I was attacked as a child." Tony did not lie, he really did not remember much about that night, so he told the truth his heartbeat and breathing stayed steady.

The five brothers exchanged glances; they heard the truth in the confidently spoken words.

"Brutus let him up." Janus was so happy although you would not be able to tell, they had found a child of their missing brother, and they had the possibility of a second, when they eventually located the missing Alpha Gibbs. Through these two males they maybe able to locate their brother and bring him back into the fold.

Brutus moved off the smaller wolf he remained in his four legged form sitting watching as the younger male also stood he shook himself and then returned to his human form.

"We have been told that your Alpha also carries the same scent that you hold." Markus wanted to howl in glee, they may soon find their missing older brother and they could be reunited once again.

"He is like a father to me." Tony admitted.

Gibbs eyes slowly opened, he was so relieved to be once again hanging in chains, the water boarding had been a nightmare, and the sensation of not being able to breathe had made him almost lose his ability to think. He had focus internally on memories of his beloved Shannon and Kelly almost feeling like he had left his tortured body behind, he could tell that Dearing was not happy that he had not given into the fear as he nearly drowned.

Harper Dearing watched the sky blue eyes open, he was angry that the man had not broken, in fact he was amazed how calmly the older man had handled the water boarding, he had seen many men break and scream when faced with the harsh torture method. Gibbs had lost consciousness and had to revived as Dearing thought that they had killed him his heart had stopped the man, Dearing did not know how Gibbs managed to do it but he was now determined to break the proud man and he would use whatever means necessary.

"Ahh Alpha Gibbs it's good that you're awake again." Dearing smiled nastily at the pale man chained up before him. "Let's see if we can make you more comfortable."

Gibbs bit his tongue tasting blood as the laughing Dearing held a taser against his bruised flesh.

"Do you know what I want Gibbs?" Dearing took the taser off the trembling mans pale skin.

Gibbs did not bother to answer the smirking man; it was probably another taunting comment.

Dearing slapped the restrained mans face, smiling at the glare he received in response to his actions.

"I want to know how you have suddenly become a werewolf." Dearing paced in front of the silent Gibbs.

Gibbs blue eyes followed the slow pacing.

"We've tested your blood and tissue samples and the scientists have no clue how you have lost your immunity." Dearing picked up a scalpel from the table containing various implements. Advancing back towards Gibbs he almost leisurely trailed the sharp blade across the lean chest watching the blood flow from the wounds he was inflicting.

Gibbs refused to flinch; the scent of his blood filled the air.

"Why are you so special?" Dearing's gaze focused on the chained Alpha, he smiled as he plunged the scalpel into the broad shoulder, and he twisted the blade fascinated by the blood which ran down the wolf's chest.

Gibbs grunted at the sharp pain which exploded from his shoulder, he wanted badly to lash out at the man who was twisting the knife into his body and smiling insanely while he was doing it.

"I want to know what makes you tick." Dearing pulled out the scalpel he dropped it and picked up a bowl full of liquid dipping his finger he watched the grey haired man closely, he knew that the werewolf must be able to smell the chemicals within the bowl; they were safe for Dearing to touch but would be painful if it touch the werewolf's skin.

Gibbs lip curled back he snarled at the man who was tormenting him, he could feel his fangs extending.

"Oh no we can't have that now Leroy." Dearing swiftly jabbed a ready prepared syringed into the snarling man. "Just something so that you can't shift, we don't want that now do we."

Gibbs grunted he could feel the drugs entering his system, if he really wanted to he could shift, but he wanted to see exactly what Dearing and his cronies had planned and if SECNAV Jarvis turned up all the better, he would then have definite proof that the man was involved with hunters and those people who wanted to hurt werewolf kind.

Gibbs decided that he would begin asking his own questions just to see what he could learn from the psychotic man.

"Why do you care if I'm a werewolf?" Gibbs asked he saw Dearing pause as picked up the scalpel again.

"Because you're unique." Dearing slice a shallow cut on Gibbs stomach, he smeared the liquid over the bleeding cut, pleased when a hiss of pain was the result. "And when we tested your blood on a live subject they died."

Gibbs was horrified by what Dearing had just told him, they had killed someone using his blood.

Dearing grinned at the look in Gibbs eyes, so he proceeded to tell the man how they had injected his blood into the man who was immune, and watched as he died in screaming agony, Dearing took immense delight in describing in great detail everything the dead man had gone through.

"Yes Gibbs he died in agony, blood pouring from his mouth and nose, his screams echoing loudly." Dearing laughed. "It was beautiful."

Gibbs hated the fact that this man was taking great pleasure from an innocent persons death, Dearing eyes gleamed with unholy light as he continued to speak, Gibbs wanted so badly to break the chains holding him captive, he wanted to rip his tormentors throat out, he wanted to watch his life blood gush from the insane mans body. He growled angrily, Dearing cackled with laughter thinking himself safe from Gibbs wrath, but the NCIS Alpha was a patient man, he would wait and when the time was right he would take his vengeance for the lives this man had taken, he would end Dearing's life and it would be in his opinion a blessing to the world to remove such an evil creature.

"Maybe it's not really you that's so special." Dearing wondered out loud, Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"You're insane Dearing." Gibbs growled out.

"Maybe what we should be looking at is your family." Dearing sniggered as Gibbs went still and silent. So he had the Alpha's attention this was good, Dearing made another cut this time across the chained mans shoulders he poured in the concoction but he was disappointed when Gibbs failed to make any sound, all he did was to tense up. "I believe your father is still alive."

Gibbs fought not to release his wolf; he had to see what was going through Dearing's deranged mind.

"Maybe I will have him brought here and see if he is like you." Dearing heard a voice in his ear piece; he recognised the smooth voice of the man who had informed him about Gibbs.

Gibbs could feel a snarl issuing from his mouth; he could hear the man speaking in Dearing's ear. He forced himself to not shift he wanted to see what Dearing would say next.

"I understand you have a daughter Gibbs." Dearing could not keep the smile from his voice. "Her name is Kelly."

"She's gone." Gibbs spat at the man, why would he be interested in his deceased daughter.

"No matter we can always dig her up and use her body."

"


	27. Chapter 27

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

I had an intensive training course at work and I'm not feeling too well so I've not had much chance to write, also I am not happy with this chapter but wanted to update at least once this weekend, and sorry its a bit of a short chapter too, but atleast you get to see Gibbs get his revenge on Dearing. I doubt that I will have another chapter to update so the next one is likely to be sometime during the next weekend.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and also for everyone who is reading this story especially the following who regularly review Meilea2010, captainmorgan101, Corala and Debbie to name but a few, I will try and acknowledge and thank more people in the future apologises if I somehow miss you.

**The Claiming.**

Tony refused to panic as he was surrounded by the six members of the werewolf Council, the huge wolf who had jumped on him had backed off and was now just circling him and Ducky, Ducky remained a solid silent support beside him.

"You do not carry any of our scents like our children normally do." Gaius voice was deep and growly.

"I have been told this but what does it matter." Tony was ignoring the fact that he was stark naked in front of these men.

"It matters because you smell of Lucius." Brutus shifted back to his human shape.

"But I thought that the Supreme Alpha was lost to us all." Tony innocently asked, he so hoped that Gibbs was alright.

"He is but both you and your Alpha are reportedly from his line." Markus studied the younger wolf, he was surprised that DiNozzo was showing absolutely no fear of them, most other werewolves would have submitted and tucked their tails between their legs when faced with a shifted Brutus, his brother was huge, his size only surpassed by their missing older brother.

"How can you know this, maybe I just smell a bit weird because of how I was attacked and then bitten." Tony had to try and act like he had no idea who had bitten him, and to protect Gibbs if he could.

Atticus looked closely at the young werewolf stood stubbornly unbowed and determined in front of them; he should not be surprised that his missing brother's pup had such strength of character.

"Have you read the complete file that covers the attack on you and your family?" Atticus had read the report and been horrified by the fact that a pack had turned rogue and been stealing and turning children. He had been glad when the rogue pack had been slaughtered and the children rescued, although no sign of the wolf or wolves who had done the slaying had been found. Atticus thought that maybe the wolf had been his brother Lucius, but why then would he not come forward and claim his offspring, rather than leaving DiNozzo to be brought up by his father, and from what they had learnt of the elder DiNozzo he had not reacted well to his son being turned and his wife and brother being killed.

"I have read the police file." Tony remembered the anger and rage that Gibbs kept tightly leashed when he spoke of that fateful night, and about how he had tracked and punished the werewolves that had preyed upon the children.

"Then you do not know about the wolves that attacked you?" Janus had been enraged when he and his brothers had been told of the atrocities the rogue pack had committed, to steal pups and turn them without consent was a punishment worthy of death, and he had been disappointed when he found out the responsible ones were already dead, he had wanted to give them a slow and painful death befitting the crimes they had committed.

"I don't remember that night, I doubt I ever will." Tony felt Ducky's gentle hand on his back.

"Come we shall talk." Atticus began to return to the large table he indicated that the two NCIS members should follow; he nodded at his brothers who also returned to their seats.

Tony and Ducky listened as Atticus spoke of the night Tony was bitten and what happened when the other bitten children where found, both Tony and Ducky kept their faces impassive and calm as they already knew what Gibbs had done.

"We were never able to locate the wolf who slaughtered the rogue pack." Cassius studied the two men; he expected more of a reaction to the story.

"I'm glad they're dead." Ducky was not a violent person but what those wolves had done went against everything in his werewolf nature, to attack defenceless children was abhorrent.

"Yes they are hopefully paying for their crimes in the lowest pits of hell." Markus added.

"Do you enjoy being a wolf Anthony?" Janus was curious to hear from the young wolf.

"I do now." Tony could remember how distraught and terrified he was after he was first bitten, he could clearly recall the disgust on his fathers face when he first shifted, how the man had told him how much he hated what he had become.

All the men within the room heard the sadness in the words spoken, Ducky wondered if the members of the council had looked into Tony's background, if they had found out that the senior DiNozzo had turned on his son after his wife and brother had been murdered.

"Good being bitten should be a gift and not a curse." Cassius had been incensed wit his brothers when they had been given information on the young man who was second in the NCIS pack, he had been close to ordering the senior DiNozzo to be brought before the Council to answer for his treatment of his son, he still wanted to meet the man so that they could make it clear that further poor treatment would not be tolerated.

Dearing grinned as his words caused the chained man to growl.

"Maybe when we dig up Kelly you and you father can watch as we dissect her, would you like that Gibbs." Dearing grinned at the chained man.

SECNAV Jarvis wanted to applaud Dearing from where he was watching the scene unfold, Jarvis had the live feed on his computer screen and he was immensely enjoying watching the arrogant Gibbs being tortured.

Jonathan Cole kept silent, he was disgusted by what he was hearing and seeing, he had no idea what his boss had done involving himself with the likes of the deranged Harper Dearing. Jarvis seemed to be taken a vast amount of enjoyment and pleasure from the pain the Alpha was enduring. Cole could not believe what Dearing was saying about Gibbs murdered daughter, he frowned at Jarvis's from his position stood behind him, he wanted the man to put a stop to Dearing's words but he could see that Jarvis had no intention of interfering. Cole felt that what was happening to Gibbs was too much, he had known that Jarvis wanted to punish Gibbs for beating him to become alpha of the NCIS pack but Cole had thought that Jarvis would have the man beaten up or incapacitated so that he could challenge him and take the pack, he had never imagined what he was witnessing happening.

"Do you know that we can probably use her corpse to clone a new daughter for you Gibbs?" Dearing chuckled nastily, he turned his back on the man as he studied what implement to use next. "Just think you could get to actually witness her death, and still be unable to stop your daughter from dying."

Gibbs felt himself lose control, he began to snarl and growl, the sound growing in volume, he did not resist the urge to shift, and he hardly felt the pain as the chains restraining him broke and snapped. He was so enraged that he did not even halt his shift he changed into his full Great Wolf form.

Dearing swung around at the sound of the chains breaking, he was shocked into immobility for a scant second and then he raced towards the door, he realised that he had to escape the now roaring Gibbs.

Jarvis had turned off the live feed as he had a meeting to attend; he could not wait to return so that he could watch Dearing torture Gibbs.

Gibbs eyes had gone red, he had lost control, Dearing's taunting words had been like driving a knife into Gibbs heart, he always blamed himself for not being there when his family was killed, he did not get the opportunity to say good bye. They had been taken from him before their time and Dearing's words had caused Gibbs to lose his legendary control.

Dearing started to scream in fear as the huge Great Wolf advanced towards him, he could not get the door open, but he was grabbed, his feet coming off the floor, he could feel the hot breath against his face, he lost control of his bladder.

"Please." Dearing begged, he had never seen a Great Wolf this size before, or with the demonic red eyes, he let out a scream as the huge fangs dripping with salvia came towards him.

Gibbs felt a moment of satisfaction as he ripped the screaming mans throat out, the taste and scent of blood causing him to tip his head back and howl in triumph, the monster who had threatened to desecrate his daughters grave was now dead, and Gibbs was determined now that he would punish those people who had been involved in his torture and he would escape and find Jarvis and kill him.

Gibbs threw the bloody corpse away from him, he turned his attention to the door, snarling he ripped it from its hinges, stepping into the corridor, he heard shouts and screams as people spotted him, he roared pleased when the men and women scattered in screaming panic.

Gibbs wanted to rip these people limb from limb, he allowed his rage to fuel him, he charged down the corridor, knocking people over, he slashed and bit snarling and growling. Careening round a corner he was confronted by a number of armed guards, he roared in challenge then still growling pounded towards the men.

Bullets shot towards him, he snarled as he increased his speed, he ignored the pain as they hit him, the bullets where obviously treated with wolfs bane. Gibbs could see the shock and terror growing on the guards faces as their weapons did not slow him down, he barrelled into the guards, using his massive claws and teeth to rip the men apart, he did not show any mercy.

Tilting his head Gibbs listened, he could hear alarms sounding out throughout the facility, his lip curled back as he heard the plans to try and stop him from escaping, he would not be captured, he planned to escape and if people did not get out of his way then he would rip and claw them apart. His body had already healed the numerous bullet wounds, and he smiled to himself these people did not realise yet that he was almost indestructible now that he was utilising his full werewolf abilities.

Gibbs left a path of destruction as he made his way through the various corridors, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks he roared as he stood in front of one of the doors he used his impressive bulk and powered through the door, he growled as he found cages, he could hear whining coming from the ones at the far end, he broke off the locks of the occupied cages, he could not believe what he found, one of the cages contained two small adolescent wolves while a third contained a dead wolf.

Gibbs gently nudged the cowering wolves, he was nearly overwhelmed by the smell of fear and pain coming from the small bodies, he could hear them both whining in terror.

"Follow me." Gibbs gently ordered he would not leave these pups behind, neither moved they continued to shiver and shake curled together.

"Come with me now." Gibbs used his powerful Alpha voice, he compelled the young wolves to obey him, he kept his pace slow as they limped behind him, and he had shifted to his wolf form.

"Who are you?" The female asked, she lowered her eyes unable to meet the red eyes of the huge silver wolf.

"My name is Gibbs." Gibbs paused hearing and smelling the guards that were waiting for him to round the next corner. "Wait here till I call you."

The two wolves watched as the monstrous silver wolf shifted into an even larger Great Wolf, they huddled together as screams, shots and the sounds of fighting erupted from where the adult werewolf had gone. Silence and then the smell of blood and gurgling sound of someone taking their last breath had the two wolves timidly advancing round the corner.

Jonathan Cole picked up the phone he had come to a decision regarding Gibbs; he just hoped that he was in time.

"NCIS how may I direct your call?"


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

More blood guts and violence, hope you like this chapter. Real life and work is manic so it will probably be next weekend before I get a chance to update again

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and it makes me really happy to get reviews and suggestions.

**The Claiming.**

Tony smiled his thanks as he was handed a set of clothes to replace the ones he had ruined when he had shifted while speaking to the Council members, he quickly got dressed and nodded at Ducky who had been waiting for him.

"The Council have decided that they are going to stay until Gibbs is found." Ducky quietly told the now clothed man.

"Right, lets get back to base, we need to know if the team has found anything useful." Tony would not relax until he was away from the prying eyes and ears of the Council and the Wolf Guard.

"Yes hopefully Timothy and Ziva will have found something which will lead us to Gibbs." Ducky hoped that Gibbs was alright; he new that the more time the man was missing the worse it would be for his team and the rest of the pack.

Gibbs head swung side to side as he listened to see if there where any others who would try and stop him from leaving, there where but not on this level. Turning around he called to the pups he had found, pleased when they answered and made there way towards him.

"What are your names?" Gibbs studied the small wolves and to his horror realised that they where children, he held in a growl as he thought about what horrors the pups had gone through, he also wondered who the dead wolf was they had left back at the cages.

"I'm Matt and this is Megan." The boy shivered trying to ignore the blood and gore surrounding them, the huge wolf who had rescued them had ripped the guards to pieces, and blood had sprayed the walls and even now dripped from the ceiling.

Gibbs took in the pup's battered condition they had not shifted from their four legged form, he led them towards the door leading towards the stairs which would hopefully lead to a ground level and an exit out of the nightmare place. He hoped they where not too far underground as he could tell the two children where exhausted, he wondered how long they had been in the facility and how they had come to be here.

"How old are you?" Gibbs was curious he could tell the female was the younger of the two.

"I'm seven." Matt proudly told the huge silver wolf.

"I'm five." Megan's tail wagged.

Gibbs bit back a snarl, these children were so young and Dearing and his minions had abused them.

"How long have you been here?" Gibbs could tell the two children where tiring as they climbed up the stairs.

"I don't know." Matt stopped as Megan whined, they had stopped between floors.

"Can you shift?" Gibbs needed them to go faster, he wanted out of the facility, he could hear people shouting on the levels above him.

Gibbs was relieved when the two children shifted back to human form; he could see bruises dotted all over the small bodies.

"I will carry you both just hold onto me tightly." Gibbs crouched down so that the pair could climb onto his back, he then began climbing the stairs at a much faster rate, and he came to the final door which meant that he was now at ground level. He could tell that someone had marshalled all the remaining security guards on this level; it was obvious that who ever ran this facility wanted to stop him from escaping. But Gibbs had no intention of being held prisoner and he wanted to get the two pups to safety.

"I'm scared." Megan clung to her brother and tried not to whimper.

"I want the two of you to stay here." Gibbs told the two children who looked terrified but nodded at him. "I will come and get you."

Gibbs shifted into his Great Wolf form, he ran a gentle hand over the two pups heads and then he turned towards the door, he would make these people sorry they had ever taken a werewolf child, he would make them rue the day they had ever been born.

Bullets whizzed passed his head, he snarled, and then roared his defiance, pleased when the scent of terror filled the air, he bounded towards where the guards had erected barricades in an effort to slow him down and protect themselves. He ripped them out of the way like they where nothing, then he began to crave a path of destruction through the panicked mass. He continued to roar and howl his rage and anger out as he used his claws and teeth to thin the ranks of the humans who where attempting to stop him from escaping this prison.

Tony rushed into the NCIS building heading straight the team, he could see Ziva, Abby and Jimmy gathered around McGee's computer, he led Ducky straight over.

"Tony we have had an anonymous tip." Abby could hardly contain her excitement they finally may have caught a break. "They gave a name and Timmy is searching now."

"McGee?" Tony barked waiting for the other agent to fill in the rest of the information.

"Harper Dearing was the name the caller gave." Tim began his report. "He's been linked to various anti-werewolf groups and I'm looking into possible locations where he could be."

"Dearing has been arrested on two separate occasions, once for inciting a riot between werewolf supporters and those that think it's an abomination which needs to be eradicated." Ziva lip curled as she spat out the information. "The second was for an attack on a werewolf, although those charges where dropped due to the wolf disappearing."

"Although the two arrests where a few years ago, but his file is flagged indicating he's now a prominent member of the anti-werewolf league." Tim continued reading the information which he had put onto the main screen so that everybody was not crowded round his desk.

"So Gibbs is being held by a man who hates werewolves?" Tony growled could it get any worse. "Did anybody manage to trace where the tip came from?"

"No we were not able to trace the call." Tim wished they had been able to trace the call but at least now they had a name to go on.

"So have you found anything else?" Tony asked the compute expert.

"Yes we have a couple of locations for the ant-werewolf league; they have a training camp on land a few hours outside the city." Tim watched Tony begin to pace.

"Right well maybe we can start there." Tony needed to do something and this was there best lead.

"Are we going to tell the Council what we've found?" Jimmy asked spinning round when Vance spoke from the stairs he was stood on.

"Yes." Vance could see that Tony wanted to argue. "We will have more support from the Wolf Guard this way and the Council will likely bend over backwards to help."

"It's their fault we are in this position." Tony snapped back.

"Get your team ready to move." Vance ordered.

"Gibbs." A pained filled cry had the huge silver great wolf stopping dead in his tracks; he spun round and raced back towards where he had left the two pups.

"Fucking animals." The security guard level his gun at the two wolves, feeling no pity what so ever that these where children he squeezed the trigger, grinning nastily as the small body hit the ground lifeless.

Gibbs roared when he heard the heartbeat stop, he slammed into the door, but he was too late as he watched Matt's body slump dead to the ground a bullet to the head ending his young life. The great wolf used his claws to gut the killer of the pups he watched impassive as the mans intestines slithered out of his body, the screams from the man pleased him greatly and rather than ending the humans pitiful existence he would leave him to die a slow and painful death. The great wolf lowered his head and sniffed the two small bodies, his grief and guilt threatened to overwhelm him, once again he had failed a child. Tipping his head back he released a sorrowful howl.

Charging into the woods surrounding the facility he had been held at, Gibbs human side was buried under the wolf, his eyes still red, he shifted to his four legged wolf form and loped away from the scene of death and destruction.

Tony wanted to growl at the members of the Wolf Guard who filled in the places on the helicopter, he new that there where move following carrying a large number of Wolf Guard members as well as the six members of the Council. Tony and the team had been surprised when the six brothers had arrived while they where waiting for the transport had arrived. Tony had tried to suggest that maybe it would be better if the Council stayed behind, but the six brothers had simply glared at him, Tony hid a small smile at that as they reminded him of Gibbs, although his bosses glare was much scarier.

Tim refused to tremble, he was squashed between the two biggest members of the Council, and he had been introduced to the six while they waited for the helicopters to arrive. Tim had stamped down on his nerves he would make his Alpha and boss proud, he would also back Tony up in whatever he decides to do when they arrive at the location.

The helicopters land on the ground, and the werewolves pile out, they can smell the blood and see the carnage as the members of the anti-werewolf league or what's left of them mill around in confusion.

"Tony?" Tim and Ziva can see the horror on the senior agents face at the amount of wounded people, he can tell that the wounds where caused by teeth and claws.

"McGee call the local law enforcement and get ambulance here." Tony blocks out the cries of the wounded, he heads towards the where the entrance to whatever the league is hiding can be found.

"Have more resources brought here, these people will be changed or those that survive will." Janus strode after the NCIS team, his brothers behind him.

"Gibbs was here." Tony could smell his boss, he tried to locate his heartbeat but could not, and Tony would kill everyone of this scum if his boss was dead.

"We'll find him." Ziva bumped her shoulder against the tall man.

"We've got dead pups here." One of the Wolf Guard soldiers shouted, he growled at the human who was moaning and bleeding near the two small bodies.

"Please help me." The dying guard begged.

"Oh God." Tim covered his mouth as Tony bent near the lifeless pups, a large hand stroking gently over there still forms.

"Did you do this?" Tony snarled his fangs dropping as he fought not to shift and rip the bleeding man limb from limb.

"Please help me." The man pitifully whined.

"Leave him." Tony snarled as the Wolf Guard soldier went to touch him.

"He did this, let him suffer for it." Tony growled, not realising his eyes had flash a vibrant red colour.

"Yes Alpha." The Guardsmen lowered his eyes respectfully.

"We need to find Gibbs." Tony saw Janus coming towards him.

"They say that the wolf that did this ran into the woods." Janus looked into the young werewolf's red eyes, he was now confident at seeing this that Tony was a son of his missing brother.

Tony headed back outside, he felt Tim and Ziva at his shoulder his pack supporting him.

Janus headed straight to where his brothers stood, the six men looked at Tony each one taking note of the red eyes and the fact that all the other werewolves seemed to recognise the young NCIS agent as a dominant and powerful Alpha.

"Call your Alpha." Markus nodded at Tony. "Bring him to us Anthony."

Tony tilted his head back and let loose a howl, he was unsurprised when both Ziva and Tim joined his chorus calling to their Alpha.

It seemed like time stood still as the air crackled with energy suddenly a howl sounded out in reply to the three NCIS agents call. The howl was full of animalistic power, full of an unrestrained rage and it made the wolves that heard it tremble, as they waited for the wolf to appear. Tony once again sounded out his call Tim and Ziva joining him, and then the six wolves of the council added there voices to the chorus of sound, until all the werewolves present howled together to call to their missing brother.

"He's coming."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

Sorry it's a short chapter but I had to stop at a certain point, hope this chapter is alright. I have done as somebody suggested a tried to break up scenes within the chapter, hope it makes it easier to read. Also I am planning to catch up on my other stories so it maybe a bit of wait till the next chapter, and I am off to visit family during the next few weekends who don't have internet access so I'm unsure exactly when my next posting for this story will be.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and it makes me really happy to get reviews and suggestions and I will hopefully respond to any reviews as quickly as I can.

**The Claiming.**

The huge silver wolf stood, his flanks heaving as he breathed, he had ran into the forest desperate to get away from the sight of the two small bodies lying lifeless on the floor, he had no destination in mind as he sped through the forest.

When he had heard the howl he had stopped, tilting his head to listen the wolf recognised the call of his pup, he heard two more of his children join his firstborn; he waited to see if they would call again. The sound of the next howl had the silver wolf tensing, it sounded like his pack had company and many wolves joined in the howling. He growled as he recognised the sounds of wolves he knew his eyes still red he snarled, these wolves had caused him much pain, he would make them submit as he was the alpha and they would not hurt his pups or his pack. Turning around using a ground eating run the massive wolf loped back towards where he could tell his pups waited.

Tony and his team listened to see if Gibbs would howl again, he was disappointed when there was no answering howl, he could tell that both Tim and Ziva as well as the six brothers where also unhappy that Gibbs had not howled again. He wondered exactly what state his boss was in, the howl he had heard from Gibbs had almost caused him to shift, the sound of the man's rage and sadness had caused tears to pop into his eyes, he could tell that he was not the only one affected by the gut wrenching noise.

"Tony?" Tim wanted Tony to tell him what they needed to do, would they go into the woods and try and track their missing leader or would they wait to see if he came to them, surely Gibbs would come to them after hearing the calls.

"It's alright Tim we'll wait here, I'm sure Gibbs will be back soon." Tony put as much confidence and conviction as he could into his softly spoken words.

"Yes Tim Gibbs will come to us." Ziva nodded her agreement with senior field agent.

"OK." Tim looked around, he could not believe the level of destruction his boss and alpha had caused, the medics where trying to help the numerous wounded, some of the Wolf Guard were guarding the prisoners who looked to be mostly scientists and office staff, they were also bring out the bodies of the dead. How on earth all of this had been hidden was beyond him, these people must have had some serious financial backing.

Tony growled satisfied as the body of the security guard who had killed the two small pups was brought out and dumped with the rest of the dead, he was glad the man had died but he did wish that it had taken him longer to succumb to his wounds.

The six members of the council stood watching the scene unfold, they were waiting in anticipation of reconnecting with their missing brother, all six knew deep down that Lucius was returning and it was due to the summoning howl that DiNozzo had issued, all of them were now convinced that the young man was the bitten child of the missing supreme alpha.

"He's is coming brothers." Markus could not keep the excitement from his voice, he grinned as he saw the same feelings within his brothers.

"Soon we shall be complete." Cassius pulled the smaller Markus into a hug; his laughter rang out across the clearing.

Brutus growls towards where the prisoners are being held, these puny humans had dared to hurt werewolves, the Council members had been dismayed and disgusted when they had been told about what monstrosities had been contained within the underground complex. Brutus wanted to claim vendetta against them all, and kill them, but Janus had pointed out that many of the wounded would now turn into the thing they hated the most, it was like Lucius had deliberately infected the wounded, he could have within held the gift of lycanthropy that his bite caused but he had not. Although if the antidote was administered with the first twenty four hours then these criminals would not change, he smiled nastily, he would suggest that the antidote be held back until the last possible minute just to make these dogs suffer, as Brutus could not imagine any pack would want any of the possible new wolves to be part of them.

"Brother?" Atticus could see the smile on his larger brother's face; it did not bode well for whoever the look was aimed at.

"These dogs won't receive the honour of being changed by our brother." Brutus growled. "They will be given the cure and then punished for there crimes."

"I want to see them gutted and ripped to shreds for the crimes they have committed against our brethren." Janus felt no pity for the wounded humans.

"We need to locate the packs that the pups and the dead adult belong to." Gaius indicated to a senior aide to come closer, he quickly rattled of a series of orders, he moved back to his brothers, all six watched the three werewolves stood close together, the smaller female bracketed by the two larger males.

"What if he doesn't come?" Tim had to ask.

"He will come." Ziva's voice did not wavier in its conviction; she believed that the man who was her father figure as well as alpha and team leader would not let them down.

Tony took a deep breath, he released a loud strong howl, once again calling to his alpha and sire, he needed to see the other man, he wanted desperately to make sure that Gibbs was alright, they had been told about the torture chamber where the smell of the missing man's blood had been pungent and strong.

The silver wolf stopped to listen to the familiar howl, he had not realised how far he had run when he had escaped the sight of the dead pups, he tilted his head back and howled telling his child that he was coming; he took off again determined to get to his pup.

Tony pulled Tim and Ziva into a hug after hearing the howled response to his call, he was confident that they would not have to wait too much longer before Gibbs returned to them, he chuckled as Ziva rubbed her face against his neck. He felt Tim smile against the other side of his neck; he just hoped that Gibbs was not hurt in any way.

The brothers could feel the anticipation grow as they waited for the wolf to arrive. They were pleased that the humans who had been in the facility where being removed, this meeting was for werewolves only, it did not need human witnesses. They could not wait to greet their brother, each one wondered if time had been kind to the man who was their alpha as well as their brother.

Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis's jaw dropped he looked at his computer screen in growing horror, the image he could see was the stuff of nightmares, blood coated the walls he could see, nothing alive was contained within the room, were he had expected to see his rival hanging chained and beaten there was nothing.

"Sir?" Jonathan Cole watched the blood drain from the alpha werewolf's face.

"Christ." Jarvis voice is loud in the private office; he quickly disconnects from the feed, and initiates a procedure to clear his computer of any trace that he had been connected.

"Alpha?" Cole tries again he can see the worry on Jarvis's face, he hopes its got to do with the tip he gave the NCIS, he hoped that he was not too late and that the annoying DiNozzo has managed to get to Gibbs in time before the psychotic Harper Dearing managed to kill him.

"It looks like a scene from a horror movie, Dearing has obviously lost control." Jarvis snapped he was angry now, all he wanted was for Dearing and his Anti-Werewolf League to make Gibbs pay for challenging him, but it looked like somehow the resourceful Gibbs had turned the tables and killed him, Jarvis had seen what he recognised as soldiers from the Wolf Guard, so the facility had obviously been compromised, he wondered if Dearing had escaped with his life. "Luckily nothing can be traced back to me."

"What do we do?" Cole was curious to see how the other werewolf planned to deal with this set back, he found himself no longer seeing the arrogant man as his alpha, especially after seeing the mans enjoyment of the torture and brutal treatment towards a werewolf who had beaten him fairly during a challenge fight. Cole did not regret making the telephone call that had allowed Gibbs location to be found.

"Nothing." Jarvis gave the man a confident smile. "I do hope that Gibbs is found healthy and sound."

Cole kept his disgust off his face, his expression carefully blank.

"Now shall we do some work." Jarvis laughed as he picked up a file that he had to look over in his role as Secretary of the Navy.

The wolf stealthy approached the clearing, he could see the mass of werewolves he sniffed the air, recognising the scents of his pack that he could see grouped together, his pup holding the two younger werewolves, and he was pleased that his pack was taking care of each other. His lip curled back and he snarled lowly when he recognised the six male werewolves stood together, his eyes burned crimson, these were his siblings, he could smell the family connection he kept still as they all turned to look in the direction he was.

Tony's head swung round he looked into the woods, he focused all his senses outwards.

"Gibbs."


	30. Author Note

**Author Note:**

Apologies to everybody following/reading this story and any of my others, due to real life being a complete nightmare at the moment I have not been able to write, so this is a quick message to say that I will try and update this story but I cannot give a timescale for when I will do it.

Hopefully real life will calm down soon and my laptop will stop acting like its going to die at any moment, and I can get back to updating as soon as I am able.

Thanks.

Thorsfriend(Andrea)


	31. Chapter 30

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.

I am trying to get back to doing some writing, I have a new laptop so that's one problem solved, but real life mainly work is still a nightmare so not sure how regular updates will be, but I will be updating.

Thanks everyone for bearing with me and reading this story, it's only a short chapter but all ready have the next chapter sort of planned in my head, it's just a matter f getting it all typed up.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and it makes me really happy to get reviews and suggestions.

**The Claiming.**

"Boss?" Tony took a step towards the dark woods, his eyes straining to catch sight of his friend and alpha.

"Mine." The voice growled in answer, the wolf stood on two legs having shifted to the great wolf form, he strode forward a constant growl sounding from within the deep chest.

"He comes." Janus and his brothers all looked to the forest and the sound of the approaching growl. As all the prisoners had been removed it was only the members of Gibbs team, the Council and the Wolf Guard present to witness the arrival of the supreme alpha.

Exiting the trees the massive great wolf continued to emit a ferocious sounding growl, Tony took a step towards the man who meant the world to him, he looked straight into the brilliant crimson eyes, not looking away as the wolf stalked towards him. Tony noted that the whole clearing had come to a complete stand still, the six members of the Council stood watching and waiting, to his surprise making no move to approach their missing brother.

"Boss?" Tony was not sure if Gibbs was in full control, the werewolf had not stopped growling and he gulped as he was suddenly engulf within the massive paws, Tony automatically tilted his neck baring his throat to the huge great wolf.

The Great Wolf began to emit the equivalent of rumbling purr as he breathed in the scent from his child. Tony held still as the wolf's muzzle rested against his bared throat, he could feel the slow steady breaths the man was taking in, he tried to wrap his arms around Gibbs but he could not reach, he began to rub his hands up and down the furred back hoping the motion was soothing to the older man.

"Tony?" Ducky hesitated to approach the two werewolves as he was not sure exactly how much control Gibbs was in over his wolf side, the man's howls had sounded primal and enraged, and Ducky did not want to cause Gibbs to lose control.

"Just give me a minute." Tony relaxed against the bigger werewolf confident that Gibbs would not let him fall, he ignore the others as he focused on comforting his friend. Tony could only imagine the feelings of guilt that Gibbs was unnecessarily putting himself threw because of the deaths of the two pups, Tony knew that Gibbs would have done everything humanly imaginable to save them, but he would be punishing himself for falling. Tony was aware as was the rest of the team how hard child deaths affected the silver haired team leader.

The six brothers were almost vibrating in their excitement and desire to reconnect with their brother who had been missing for so long. The men noted that the members of the Wolf Guard had moved to positions behind them and the werewolves were waiting for the Great Wolf to acknowledge them all.

Gibbs sighed the scents of his team allowed him to regain control, the guilt and anger over the pups death was still strong but he was comforted by the presence of his pack. Gibbs stiffened when he realised that his brothers were also here, he was surprised that they had made no effort to come closer he was waiting for them to call to him, he could not believe that they were seemingly waiting patiently for him.

"Jethro?" Ducky smiled as his friend shifted back into his human form, Tony still had his arms wrapped around the older man. Ducky was relieved to see that Gibbs was once again back in control of himself.

The rest of the team rushed forward surrounding the two men, Gibbs felt hands touch him, his team seemed to need the touches so that they could see themselves that he was unharmed and back with them.

"I'm fine." Gibbs quietly spoke, he reluctantly released the green eyed man, he then hugged the others one by one, smiling as they cuddled close to him.

SECNAV Jarvis was incensed, he had gotten an initial report regarding the locating of the NCIS Alpha, the whole facility had been compromised, with numerous scientist being bitten and wounded, and huge losses as Gibbs had ripped through the security men like a knife thru butter. Dearing had been ripped to shreds by the enraged Alpha, Jarvis had wanted Gibbs to suffer more he could not understand how the man had managed to get free, Dearing was supposed to be experienced in the handling of werewolves, but instead the man had allowed Gibbs to get free and kill him.

Jonathan Cole watched silently as Jarvis growled as he listened to the report from the hospital where the injured from the raid had been taken. Cole kept his pleasure of his face, these human scum needed to be punished and he would have to distance himself from the SECNAV there was no way he wanted to be linked to someone who worked in league with people who wanted to wipe werewolf kind from the face of the earth.

"Damn him, how did he manage to get free?" Jarvis had begun to pace his office, his rage almost a palpable force with the confines of the room. He glared at the still and silent Cole. "How did they get Gibbs location?"

Cole kept his face carefully blank, he knew that Jarvis would not hesitate to kill him if he found out that he had been the one to call the NCIS and give them the information they so desperately needed.

"Damn it Gibbs was supposed to suffer and then die." Jarvis snarled, he took a slow deep breath, he would have to get control of himself, he would have to act like he was pleased that the Alpha had been found.

"What about the people who were bitten, will the antidote be administered?" Cole could not imagine that any pack would accept the newly turned wolves, especially knowing they had been involved in the persecution of werewolves.

"They will be given the antidote and then prosecuted to the full extent of the law." Jarvis was glad that Dearing was dead, as only he could link him to the group who had kidnapped Gibbs. "Maybe Gibbs will demand vengeance."

Cole had not thought of that, when a Alpha claimed vengeance then werewolf law takes precedence over the human laws. This would mean that if the humans were found guilty they could be ripped apart by the pack for their crimes, and the murder of pups was such a heinous act that Cole would not be surprised if none of the humans survived for long before the pack took their revenge, it would not matter that the pups were not from Gibbs own pack they were still children and innocent.

"I'm sure the Alpha of the pups pack will call for vengeance even if Gibbs doesn't." Jarvis smiled, this would show the humans that werewolves were the superior race and that any crime committed against them would be harshly punished.

"Death is to good for them." Cole wanted to see these people punished, but being locked up in prison for the rest of their lives would be punishment enough, he could not imagine being locked up in a cell, allowed no freedom it would drive him insane.

Gibbs head turned towards his brothers, he could feel their eyes on him, none spoke though, he could see Markus almost quivering in excitement, while Janus looked cool calm and collected. Atticus was smiling at him, his expression hopeful, Gaius was stood still as a statue his expression blank but his eyes dancing with joy, Cassius was grinning from ear to ear his pleasure clear to see, and finally Gibbs looked at his last brother Brutus was unnaturally still but to Gibbs shock he could see a lone tear slowly falling down the man's face.

"Brothers." Gibbs moved towards the six men who were his siblings.

"Lucius." Markus cried he was the first of the six to break rushing towards his older brother barrelling into him he knocked the man over burying his face into his neck he breathed deeply. "Brother."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around the youngest of his siblings, he could see the other five wanted to mimic what Markus had done but they were managing to restrain themselves.

Tony snorted at the sight of his boss being smothered.

Markus whined and snuffled the man he had pinned beneath him.

"Let him up Markus." Brutus grumbled loudly as he was ignored.

Gibbs simply raised a hand and found himself pilled upon as his brothers elbowed and growled at each other to get close to him.

"Supreme Alpha."


	32. Chapter 31

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes and I apologise wholeheartedly if I use were and where in the wrong context, I try and catch these mistakes but sometimes they get through.

Short chapter and this seemed to not want to transfer from what I wanted in my mind onto the page, but I'm hoping that it's not completely bad. Jarvis really is a creep and Cole is stuck in the situation, Tony struggles to keep it together(we'll see more of that in next chapter). and Gibbs is just Gibbs.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and it makes me really happy to get reviews and suggestions.

**The Claiming.**

The water pounded down on Gibbs shoulders the heat relaxing his muscles, he could hear his brothers and the members of his team in the other room, but Gibbs was not ready yet to face them. Everyone had travelled back to the Wolf Guard building in Washington, and they were all now waiting for him to go out and face them. Gibbs was surprised that he had been left alone, he could sense the excitement coming from his werewolf siblings, and his team was almost vibrating in place. Gibbs sighed he would have to face them, how could he explain why he had been absent for so long, his brothers did not really need him, they had done him proud governing the world of werewolves, although Gibbs wanted some things to change.

"Boss are you alright?" Tony voice startled him slightly he might have known that his bitten child would be the one lose patience and call out to him.

"I won't be long Tony." Gibb responded smiling as the green eyed man shut the door at his words. Gibbs needed some time to think, he wanted the people responsible for the three werewolf deaths found and punished, he believed that the location that he had been held at was not the only one the anti-werewolf group had. He was determined that these fanatics would be stopped, no one would get away with persecuting any of his kind. He wanted his brothers to use ever resource available to them to root out the evil, he was exhausted but he would rest once he had made his brothers aware of what he wanted them to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony gave Abby and the others from NCIS a reassuring smile, Gibbs had hardly spoken on the journey back to Washington, Tony was not really surprised by that because the Alpha werewolf looked exhausted, what had surprised the NCIS agent was the patience Gibbs brothers where showing, he had expected them to crowd the older man, to demand answers about where he had been but instead the six siblings had simply backed off allowing Gibbs to quietly travel in one of the helicopters with Tony and the others from the NCIS.

"Is he alright?" Abby wrung her hands she wanted to be close to the man who had so much influence over her life, he was the father figure she needed, she loved making him happy, seeing his pride in her work, and she hated when she disappointed him.

"He'll be out soon." Tony wrapped a comforting arm around the dark haired Goth, he felt her squeeze him in return.

"But he's not hurt?" Abby stubbornly asked, she had not liked how tired the silver haired man ad looked.

"Abigail I believe our Alpha is just tired." Ducky's voice was calm and controlled, Abby nodded in acknowledgment of his words.

"I'm fine Abby." Gibbs had entered the room he braced himself as the young woman launched herself into his arms.

"Gibbs Gibbs we were so worried." Abby squeezed the man she held as hard as she could burrowing her face against his neck, comforted by the usual scent of wood and coffee and the unique smell that was all Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SECNAV Clayton Jarvis growled to himself, he was raging quietly to himself he was desperately trying to get information regarding the rescue of the NCIS Alpha, but it seemed like a complete and utter blackout had happened. No one within the Wolf Guard was talking, his usual sources of information had dried up, all that had been released was that Gibbs had been found and a number of people had been arrested. Jarvis was desperate to find out if anything had been traced back to him, he was confident that nothing could be, but he hated being kept in the dark.

"Why don't you call Director Vance and demand an update?" Jonathan Cole fought not to smirk at the man he no longer considered his Alpha, he could sense the restrained panic from the other man.

"Vance is useless all he could tell me was that Gibbs had been located." Jarvis refused to use the term Alpha with regard to the troublesome NCIS team leader.

"Maybe we should see what happens, because if there was any hint that you were involved." Cole paused as the man scowled at him. "The Wolf Guard would be here to take you in for questioning."

"Only Dearing knew I was involved in any way and he's dead." Jarvis remembered the blood and guts splattering the walls of the torture chamber.

Cole could tell that the man was worried that Dearing had passed on that knowledge to other people within the Anti-Werewolf League or whatever group he was affiliated with, it could even be more than just the one as there were numerous groups that had sprung up which hated werewolves and anything associated with them. Cole could not believe that Jarvis had any ties to these fanatical groups even if he did hate Gibbs to have any contact with the people who hated werewolves and wanted to see them eradicated was foolish in fact is was incomprehensible to Cole.

"You're right Jonathan, if they had any inclining that I was involved they would be here now." Jarvis grinned at him, Cole was disgusted but he kept his true feelings to himself.

"So what do we do now." Cole asked, he was starting to feel so disgusted and repulsed by the grinning man before him that he really wanted to leave the room, he felt dirty like Jarvis's corruption was a stain on his very skin. His wolf wanted to howl to get away as fast as he could, but Cole new that Jarvis would see him dead first if he just left. Cole just had to hope that when Gibbs and his team got back to the NCIS they could work out that it was him that gave them the tip off, and then maybe he would be saved before Jarvis killed him for his betrayal.

"I think I may visit Director Vance and express my delight at Gibbs being found." Jarvis wanted to look Gibbs in the eye when he welcomed him back, he wanted to see the state the other werewolf was in, he had seen the impact of Dearing's words regarding the man's dead family. Jarvis had to act like he was just as appalled as all the other Alpha's and werewolves over the silver haired Alpha's kidnapping and treatment, just to keep up appearances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs sat down at the table, Tony at his side, the rest of the team were waiting in another room, his six brothers all took seats once he had settled himself.

Tony noted that the blue eyes seemed to be taking everything in as the six members of the ruling council took their seats, he wondered why he was here, but Gibbs had simply indicated he was to follow when Janus and the others suggested that they needed to discuss what had happened while Gibbs had been taken.

"Brother we are pleased to see you are well." Janus's smiled at his older brother pleased to see him looking much calmer in his human form, no longer covered in the blood of his enemies. "We have missed you."

The five other Council members all nodded at Janus's words they each seemed to drink in the sight of their newly found brother and leader.

"I have missed you as well." Gibbs had felt incomplete for so long, the bonds within werewolf families were strong and being so far from his six siblings had been like a constant heart ache only easing for the first time when he fell in love with Shannon and having Kelly. But when he had lost them both he had nearly gone mad with the pain, guilt and sorrow. The second time his pain had eased was when he found Tony in Boston and the charismatic young man had joined him as an agent on his team and this had allowed him to build a family within the NCIS.

Tony forced himself to be still and quiet, he wanted so badly to ask Gibbs if he would be leaving them now, if he would be returning with the Council, Tony was desperately trying not to show how devastated he would be if Gibbs left his small family at the NCIS. But Tony new the man deserved to be happy and if that meant that Gibbs was leaving then Tony would just have to accept it, and he would make sure that the others accepted it as well, he could only imagine the hurt that Abby and the others would feel, but he realised that Gibbs had the chance to be truly happy with his blood kin.

Gibbs focused on his second, although the man looked perfectly at ease Gibbs could tell that there was something seriously wrong. Tony caught him looking and gave him a tentative smile, Gibbs frowned as it did not reach the normally expressive green eyes.

"Tony?" Gibbs noted that his brothers attention was now focused on the still man.

"I'm fine Alpha." Tony tilted his head baring his throat to the man who was his alpha and father figure, he fought to keep his distress from showing.

Gibbs blinked at the display of submission from the normally brash man.

"Please."


	33. Chapter 32

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes and I apologise wholeheartedly if I use were and where in the wrong context, I try and catch these mistakes but sometimes they get through.

Short chapter and hopefully you enjoy it, we see Gibbs find out what's wrong with Tony, as well as Timmy showing some spirit, and decisions are made that will change life for both humans and werewolves.

Hopefully I will get another chapter written soon, sorry for the slow updates but real life is still problematic and sometimes I just don't have the energy to write anything that makes sense so I would rather update slowly than post stuff I am not happy with.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and it makes me really happy to get reviews and suggestions.

**The Claiming.**

Gibbs starred hard at Tony, he noted that his brothers were watching and waiting.

Tony gulped he had not meant to show how upset he was by the idea of Gibbs leaving, even though the silver haired man had yet to actually inform them of what his future plans were. But Tony could feel the happiness thrumming through the man who had bitten him, Gibbs was elated to once again be with his siblings after so long.

Gibbs frowned at the young man, Tony face had gone blank, and that worried Gibbs, the man was upset and Gibbs did not like it.

"Can you give us a minute?" Gibbs asked his brothers.

"Certainly brother." Janus led the six men out of the room, Gibbs new they would not go far, but the room was specially sound proofed, although if his brothers really wanted to listen in they could as they were more powerful than normal werewolves.

Tony felt Gibbs gently touch his shoulder, he was then pulled into the older man's arms, Gibbs hugged him.

Gibbs grinned slightly as Tony blinked confused at him and then the Italian American returned his hug enthusiastically.

"What's wrong Tony?" Gibbs slowly released the younger man, although he kept one hand on the man's broad shoulder, he glared when the younger man did not answer straight away.

How could Tony tell Gibbs he did not want him to leave, it was not fair of Tony to be selfish and want the silver haired man who was essentially his father to stay, not when the man had just be reunited with his brothers for the first time in centuries.

"Tony tell me what's wrong." Gibbs could not help the growl which seemed to infuse his words, he wanted to know what was upsetting the younger man.

Tony nearly flinched as Gibbs eyes flashed crimson, the growling voice demanded answers, although Gibbs hand on his shoulder remained gentle but firm.

"It's nothing Boss." Tony attempts to smile at Gibbs like nothing's wrong but he knows he's failed when the older man simply stares at him.

"Tony don't lie to me." Gibbs softly speaks.

"You're going to leave with them." Tony finally whispers he looks down at his feet not meeting the vibrant blue eyes.

"Markus stop listening." Janus gave his brother a stern look.

"I'm not the only one." Markus complained but stopped focusing on the elder werewolves voice.

"Will Lucius stay with us now?" Gaius asked, he did not want to lose his older sibling again.

"I believe he prefers the name of Gibbs now." Cassius smirks at his brothers.

"I don't think he will want to leave his pup and the pack he has now." Janus would not be surprised if Gibbs refused to follow them back to the headquarters where the Council was based.

"Then we shall move to Washington." Brutus declared, he wanted to learn more about the wolf his brother had sired through the bite, he also wanted to see justice meted out to those who had hurt his pack leader and brother.

"Yes it would not be hard to move here." Atticus grinned in delight he loved exploring new places. "We can visit many cities on the continent and show are people that we are not tied to one place."

"Yes it would be nice to see our children throughout the Americas." Markus could feel the excitement growing with his brothers.

"Gibbs cannot object to us staying near." Janus was already planning where he wanted to visit.

"He may not want the information released that he is our missing brother." Cassius could only imagine the effect it would have on the werewolves life if the news got out.

"Our wolves are loyal they will not speak of this if we so wish it." Brutus was confident in his words.

"I'm sure Lucius will tell us of his wishes." Gaius folded his arms against his chest as he scowls at Markus as the slightly younger werewolf creeps back closer to the door. "Markus."

Markus chuckles and stops moving he shrugs his shoulders looking completely unrepentant.

"Tony tell me what's wrong." Gibbs waited impatiently.

"Will you be going back to the Council?" Tony had to ask he needed to know so that he could prepare himself and the others, he could only imagine how devastated Abby would be when Gibbs left.

It suddenly clicked in Gibbs mind why Tony was so upset.

"I won't leave you Tony." Gibbs promised he would not abandon the younger man like his birth father had. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tony heart lifted at the words coming from his boss, but then he had a thought which he gave voice to.

"What if they want you to go with them, there are your brothers your blood kin." Tony's shoulders sagged.

Gibbs caught hold of the strong chin lifting the younger man's head up he looked deep into the expressive green eyes.

"I will never leave you Tony." Gibbs saw hesitant acceptance in the other mans eyes, he would keep telling Tony he would not leave until he got through to the younger man. "No matter what my brothers want, my life is my own."

"Abby, Tim and Ziva would be upset if you left." Tony grinned as a large hand ruffled his hair.

"Sure Tony and you wouldn't miss me at all." Gibbs lips curled into a smile. "Let's get my brothers back in here."

"Ducky do you think Gibbs will leave us to be back with his brothers?" Abby tried to keep the tears out of her voice, she knew she had failed when the older man pulled her into the comfort of his arms.

"I doubt very much my dear Abigail that Jethro will leave." Ducky had every confidence in his friend not abandoning them, the Supreme Alpha would not leave his small family, the team was his pack and as close to children as he could get.

"But the Council could order him to leave with them." Ziva tried to keep the whine from her voice.

"No they won't." Tim looked at the pack. "They can't make Gibbs do anything he doesn't want to."

Abby shook her head.

"They rule us Timmy." Abby then hid her face against the ME neck breathing in his comforting scent.

"I know that Abby." Timmy struggled not to scowl at the woman he loved with all his heart.

"Abby's right McGee they could order him to leave with them." Ziva startled as Tim growled.

"No." Tim could not help the growl in his voice his pack mates weren't listening to him.

"Timothy?" Ducky was surprised at the younger mans growls, he felt Abby tense in his arms.

"Gibbs is the Supreme Alpha, he is stronger than all the council members." Tim slowly stated, he could see understanding dawn on the faces of his pack mates Abby smiled at him. "They cannot force him to do anything he doesn't want to."

"Come here Timmy." Abby twisted in Ducky's hold she held her arms out to the normally timid werewolf, his eyes were still blazing with fire and passion.

Tim moved closer and Abby pulled him into her arms, he snuffled her as Ziva and Jimmy also crowded closer, he felt the tension leave his shoulders as he relaxed in the safety of pack.

"I want those responsible for murdering the pups punished." Gibbs announced he was determined to see justice served. "I want the people behind that facility hunted down."

"They will be found and punished brother, there will be no place for them to hide." Brutus cracked his knuckles he was angry these people had tortured his beloved brother and then murdered defenceless pups.

"We need to make it clear that what these people have done will no longer be tolerated." Janus saw the others nod in agreement.

"No one human or werewolf should suffer from hatred and persecution just for being what they are." Markus declared.

"I want the whole world to know that this hatred will no longer be tolerated." Gibbs announced. "I want both humans and werewolves to be protected."

"What do you mean brother?" Cassius asked.

"Not only will we target humans who want to exterminated werewolves." Gibbs felt Tony sit up straighter next to him. "Any werewolf that wants humans to be treated as second class citizens needs showing the error of their ways."

The Council members exchanged looks, they knew that some of the werewolves felt they were better than humans and that humans should not have the same rights and privileges as them.

"I have also noticed in some packs bitten wolves are considered less than born wolves." Atticus did not see the difference he loved all his children be they born or bitten.

"It needs to stop brothers." Gibbs rubbed his shoulder against the younger werewolf who was sitting silently beside him.

"We need to start with the Alpha's of the packs." Janus gravely declared. "They need to understand what we expect from them in their treatment of both human and werewolf."

"Some Alpha's won't like it." Atticus informed the gathered men.

"Then they will be replaced." Brutus snapped. "We will not allow anyone to defy us."

"Involving the governments the packs run in will help." Tony spoke for the first time since the meeting had restarted. "That way it looks like both human and werewolf want to see things change for the better."

"I don't want to deal with the North Koreans." Markus heard Gibbs snort.

"Well somebody has too." Gibbs could not blame his brother some regimes did not like werewolves and North Korea was one of them.

"It might be easier to simply remove our children from that country." Janus saw Markus nod in agreement.

"We will contact the Korean Alpha's and see if they have a solution to the problem, we will do our utmost to protect them." Cassius suggested.

"The world is about to change for the better brothers."


	34. Chapter 33

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes and I apologise wholeheartedly if I use were and where in the wrong context, I try and catch these mistakes but sometimes they get through.

Gibbs and the rest of the group get together, Jarvis is angry and Cole makes a suggestion.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and it makes me really happy to get reviews and suggestions.

**The Claiming.**

"Do you want to keep your identity secret brother?" Atticus looked at his older brother, the man looked completely different from when they were younger, he had aged rather than staying the same like Atticus and his brothers had done.

"I am not ready for our children to know yet." Gibbs answered truthfully, if the world found out who he was then his life as he knew it would be over.

"Won't the news get leaked." Tony had to ask he ignored the fact that the Council members began to scowl at him.

"Our people are loyal and trustworthy, they will obey our command." Brutus lip curled as he let out a growl aimed at the young werewolf.

Gibbs felt his hackles rise as his brother growled at Tony.

Tony gulped when the man next to him tensed, he could not help but bare his throat as the man growled, he noted that the blue eyes changed to a deep crimson colour.

Brutus immediately stopped growling when Gibbs began to respond to his aggression aimed at the supreme alpha's only bitten child.

Gibbs was almost vibrating with the growl he was releasing, Tony had asked a valid question, the younger man had no reason to trust the Wolf Guard especially after Gibbs was kidnapped from their custody. Gibbs felt a long fingered hand come to ret on his knee, out of sight of his brothers, Tony was offering comfort and attempting to calm down the maddened werewolf.

Tony rubbed his thumb on the bony knee, he forced himself to relax, he sent as much calming energy as he could to the other werewolf. He saw that the huge Brutus had lowered his gaze so that he was not challenging Gibbs. Tony was actually surprised that the silver haired man was reacting so strongly to the other werewolf, normally Gibbs was level headed and hard to provoke. Tony took a look at his boss and friend and realised that the other man look completely exhausted. Tony took a steadying breath and squeezed his alpha's knee, he refused to flinch as the red eyes turned towards him.

"I think maybe we should reconvene in a few hours." Tony ignored the fact that Gibbs was still growling, the sound low and angry. "I'll take Gibbs back to his house to rest with the pack."

"I believe it maybe more prudent for Lucius and his pack to stay in the Wolf Guard building for now." Janus can see why the younger werewolf suggests what he does, his brother looks pale and tired, and he is still growling even though his attention is on his own pup.

"Fine we just need a space big enough for us all and some privacy." Tony decides that if he's going to die by his bosses hand then it best be quick, maybe the man will rip his throat out for what he's about to do. Tony reaches a hand out clasps the back of Gibbs head, the growl builds in volume, Tony pulls the man forward and pushes him so that his face is against his throat. Tony feels Gibbs take a deep sniff, the growling begins to slow down.

"Excellent." Markus smiles at the younger man, pleased with how he's handling his older brother. "We will have a room prepared for you all."

Tony barely notices the alpha's leave the room, he is too focused on the other man, he can feel Gibbs breathing heavily against him no longer growling.

Gibbs blinks slowly as he focuses on the slow and steady pulse, the smell of his pack mate comforting and relaxing, he can feel his fangs withdrawing and the red tint to his vision leaving as his sight returns to normal.

Tony runs a hand slowly up and down the broad back, he feel Gibbs sigh against him. Tony is relieved that Gibbs is relaxing, in fact Tony is now bearing most of the man's weight as he leans so trustingly against him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

Ducky smiled as Jimmy jumped up as Breena was shown into the room in which they were waiting. The young couple hugged each other tightly, and then Abby wrapped the pair in her arms as she snuggled close.

"I'm so glad Gibbs is alright." Breena timidly declared, she hid her face against Jimmy shoulder.

"Hopefully this meeting won't take long." Ducky had seen how exhausted his old friend was, and he was keen to surround the man with pack and allow him to get the rest he so desperately needed.

No sooner had the words left the ME mouth than the door opened and Ducky recognised the werewolf stood watching his pack. Ducky knew him to be the youngest of the Council members.

"We have prepared a suite for Gibbs and you his pack to rest in." Markus had no trouble calling his brother by the name he now went by, to him it did not matter what he was called he would always be his beloved brother and alpha.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby bounced towards the handsome Council member.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Markus could not resist the female werewolf's smile as he grinned back at her.

"Come on Timmy." Abby held her hand out to the agent, Tim sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled along behind the hyperactive Goth as they followed Markus.

"Come along my dears." Ducky herded the remaining members of his pack after the others, he heard Abby giggle as she dragged Tim behind her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

Tony frowned, Gibbs had not said a word when Janus had shown them to the large suite of rooms, Tony understood that Gibbs was almost dead on his feet as he trudged into the huge master bedroom, Tony was pleased instead of one bed there was a number of thick mattresses group together to create a sleeping area big enough to hold the pack with space to share.

Gibbs stood still, he could feel someone stripping his clothes off, he recognised the hands as belonging to his second in command, he shook his head trying to clear the exhaustion from his mind but his body had other ideas, he must be more tired from his time with Dearing than he thought. He simply relaxed and allowed the gentle man to guide him towards the bed.

Tony watched closely as Gibbs sprawled across the centre of the bed, he heard the man's breathing slow and deepen as he slipped further into sleep. Tony smiled as Gibbs began to snore softly showing clearly exactly how tired he was and how deeply he was now asleep.

The door to the suite opened and Tony heard Abby and the others enter, he moved to the door leading to the bedroom holding a finger to his lips he made shushing noises.

Abby could not help herself she rushed to the smiling green eyed man and hugged him before squeezing passed and into the large bedroom. She starred down at the sleeping Gibbs, she began to rapidly throw off her clothes down to her bra and panties she snuggled carefully against the large body of her Alpha. Abby sniggered as a large hand patted her head gently and then rested against her back, Gibbs soft snoring did not falter as he welcomed her close to him.

"Abby." Tony scolded the grinning Goth who looked completely unrepentant.

"I'm tired Tony." Abby stuck her tongue out and then giggled as Tony copied her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

"Damn it what is going on?" SECNAV Clayton Jarvis snarled at his assistant.

Jonathan Cole kept silent he did not want to anger the other man anymore than he was. The news blackout regarding Alpha Gibbs was driving the other werewolf insane.

"I need to know what's happening." Jarvis growled. "I have a right as the leading Alpha in Washington to know what is going on."

Cole did not speak even though he wanted to correct Jarvis's opinion of himself, he maybe an alpha but there were many alpha's in the capitol city who had just as much power if not even more than the werewolf pacing so angrily around his office.

"Why are we not being told what's happing with Gibbs?" Jarvis scowled at the silent Cole.

"Maybe you should have the other Alpha's ask what is happening with Gibbs." Cole suggested. "If all of the Alpha's within the city ask it will be hard for the Wolf Guard to ignore."

Cole noted the other man seemed pleased with his suggestion, he listened as Jarvis began to contact the various Alpha's. He planted the seeds within the other Alpha's minds that maybe Gibbs had been killed and the Wolf Guard did not want to deal with the negative reaction if this had happened.

"Yes Alpha I agree we should demand a meeting with the Grand Inquisitor." Jarvis was smirking as he spoke to the other Alpha. "Maybe you can suggest it."

Cole grimaced as he waited for the call to end, Jarvis was clearly in his element using another werewolf to do his dirty work, to try and force the Wolf Guard to give out information on the newly found Alpha Gibbs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

Grand Inquisitor Alan Dale growled as he put the phone down, he had just fielded what felt like the tenth call from an agitated Alpha from one of the agencies which littered the Washington area, each of them wanted to know what had happened to the NCIS Alpha. Alan would have to meet with all of them to reassure them that the missing werewolf had been found and was alive and well.

"Sir the Council wishes to speak with you." An aide hurriedly told him, Alan nodded, he took a calming breath and headed to the conference room where the Council members had been meeting.

Alan knocked and waited to be told to enter when he did he stood still and silent in front of the six alpha werewolves, his head held high and his breathing slow and steady he had nothing to be scared of.

"Alan I hope you are well." Cassius greeted the other werewolf.

"I am well Alpha Cassius, I hope that you and the rest of the Council are well." Alan responded.

"I understand that a number of Alpha's have contacted you regarding Alpha Gibbs." Janus steeple his fingers and watched the other wolf closely.

"Yes they want to know that the NCIS Alpha is alive and well." Dale should not be surprised that the Council was aware of the calls he had received.

"Assemble the Alpha's Alan we have much to discuss." Atticus ordered.

"Summon those Alpha's from within the whole state Alan this news is for everyone." Brutus added his voice to Atticus's.

"As you command." Grand inquisitor Dale wondered if they would be telling the Alpha's about who and what Gibbs was. The whole building was rife with rumour and speculation although everyone was under no illusions on what would happen if anything leak out before the Council was ready.

"Good."


	35. Chapter 34

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes and I apologise wholeheartedly if I use were and where in the wrong context, I try and catch these mistakes but sometimes they get through.

Sorry for the break between my last posting update, have been visiting friends and relatives during last few weekends, and have had bit of writers block, but hoping this is a good chapter.

The Council begin to spread their new plans to the Alpha's, Gibbs is back with his team, and Ziva worries for the future. And I introduce briefly the werewolf equivalent to the Anti-Werewolf league.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and it makes me really happy to get reviews and suggestions.

**The Claiming.**

Jarvis looked around him, he noted that every Alpha from within Washington was present with their second in commands, in fact Jarvis realised that there were Alpha's from throughout the surrounding states of the capitol city.

Jonathan Cole wondered what was going to happen, he had never before seen so many Alpha's together at any one time. Something big was going to happen and he could tell that the other werewolves were keen to find out what is was, everyone was aware that The Council was in DC and every werewolf throughout the country would love to meet them.

All the werewolves present turned towards the huge double doors as they opened, in walked six werewolves, the Alpha's as one body bared their throats in a sign of submission to the men wolves who ultimately led them.

"You have been summoned so that you can be the first to know our plans for the future." Atticus waited for his brothers to sit down he nodded and the Alpha's and their seconds all took seats, he had their undivided attention.

"We have become concerned with relations between werewolves and humans." Marcus looked at the assembled Alpha's, he noted that there were both male and female leaders, both young and old, as every Alpha had been summoned no matter the pack's size. "The hatred and mistrust that exists must be stamped out."

"We will no longer tolerate any Alpha who promotes hatred towards humans in any way." Janus told the listening audience. "We want humans and our kind to live together harmoniously."

"We believe that wolves both born and bitten are equal you are all our children and that together with humans we will build a bright future." Cassius proclaimed. "For our children."

"You the leaders of your packs will begin to spread the word, you will lead by example." Gaius starred hard at the assembled werewolves. "If you cannot then remove yourself."

Nobody moved, Brutus nodded his head, he had not expected any of the Alpha's to leave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

Gibbs smiled he could feel Tony breathing on the back of his neck the younger man was spooned behind him, while he was curled around the sleeping black haired Goth. Gibbs sniffed gently and recognised that his team from NCIS was surrounding him, he could tell that all of them were sleeping except for Ducky, he opened his eyes and found the smaller man's twinkling blue eyes meeting his own.

"How are you feeling my friend?" Ducky quietly asked as the others slept on.

"I'm good Ducky." Gibbs returned just as quietly.

"That's good, we were all worried about you." Ducky informed the silver haired man.

"I did not mean to make you worry." Gibbs tightened his hold on the sleeping Abby.

"You could not help being kidnapped." Ducky saw the sadness in the sea blue eyes. "It wasn't your fault Gibbs."

Gibbs remained silent it was like the ME could read his mind, he felt responsible for the death of the two pups he should have protected them more.

"Gibbs." Tony's arm tightened around him as the younger man seemed to sense his distress.

"Go back to sleep DiNozzo I'm fine." Gibbs felt the younger man snort and then begin to snore heavily against the back of his neck.

"You killed the men responsible for the pups death." Ducky patted the broad shoulder. "You got justice for them."

"Too late though Ducky they did not need to die." Gibbs felt Abby's breathing change as the young werewolf woke up.

Abby yawned as she rolled over and snuggled further into Gibbs arms.

"Hi." Abby was happy that Gibbs was back with them, she had been so worried that the men who had kidnapped him would hurt him.

"Abby." Gibbs returned Abby's bright and happy smile.

"What did you and the Council talk about?" Ducky was curious to know.

Gibbs began to speak he told the two members of his team what the Council had decided about no longer accepting any form of hatred towards werewolf or human kind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

"What about the humans who hate our kind?" An Alpha from a pack in Maryland asked.

"We shall be working with the human leaders to stamp out this hatred." Brutus informed the gathered Alpha's. "No one neither wolf or human will be allowed to be mistreated because of who and what they are."

"This will be happening through the whole world." Janus could feel the excitement from the assembled werewolves.

"We the Council will be speaking in every country across the globe passing on what we have decided." Markus smiled pleased that those present seemed to be supportive of what the Council, had decided.

"We will be working with governments to educate the people no matter who they are about our kind." Atticus smiled at the Alpha's, his pleasure at their acceptance of the Council's plans showing.

"We will be promoting peace and harmony between werewolf and human." Cassius turned to an Alpha from Virginia who was frowning.

"What about the groups like the Anti-Werewolf League and Humans First?" The female Alpha refused to be cowered when the Council turned their attention to her. "These groups have attacked and killed both humans and werewolves."

"They will be hunted down and punished to the full extent of the law." Brutus growled.

"What about The Lobos?" The Alpha asked another question.

"That group will no longer be tolerated." Brutus snarled he disliked the group which believed that humans should be treated as second class citizens and werewolves should rule them.

"Is this all because of what happened with Alpha Gibbs?" Alpha Kurt Greene saw some of the other Alpha's nod at his question.

"Partly, but we want the situation between ourselves and the humans to change." Janus new that none of the assembled werewolves would be able to tell he was not giving them the complete story.

"Is Alpha Gibbs alright?" Alpha Clayton Jarvis voiced the question that was on most of the Washington Alpha's minds, as they had all noted that both the kidnapped Alpha and his second where not present.

"Alpha Gibbs is well, he is recovering with close members of his pack." Atticus wanted to gut the man who posed the question, he could not believe that his older brother was allowing the treacherous wolf to live after he had given him over to Harper Dearing to be tortured and mistreated.

"That is good to know." Jarvis gave a supposed pleased smile but inside he was raging at the unfairness of Gibbs surviving what Dearing had done to him. He could not wait to see the other Alpha for himself to see if Gibbs suffered any ill effects from his ordeal.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

Tony rolled onto his back he snored loudly which startled himself awake, he heard Abby and Jimmy laughing at him.

"Yeah funny guys." Tony grumbles then grins at the unrepentant pair. Looking around he notes it's just the three of them in the bedroom, listening he quickly notes that the others are close by.

"Food is ready and we we're just waiting for you." Jimmy offers the taller man a hand up, they all head out to join the others.

Tony is pleased to see that Gibbs looks much better, the older man looks well rested and no longer pale, he is sat talking to Ziva and eating a bagel as he does, Tony heads towards where the food is, sniffing appreciatively he helps himself to the various offerings.

"Hey guys." Tony greets the group happily as he takes a bite from his bagel releasing a pleased moan as he had not realised how hungry he was.

Gibbs smiles at the delight on the expressive face, he is happy to be surrounded by the people who mean the most to him. They are not jus work colleagues and members of his pack, they are family and he would protect them with his life. He shakes his head as Tony nudges Tim then begins to tease the slightly younger man who laughs as Abby snuggles into his side. Gibbs watches as Ziva mock glares at the grinning DiNozzo who gives her an innocent look, Jimmy and Breena are cuddled together with both of the giggling as Ziva threatens the teasing special agent.

"It's good to see them all happy." Ducky stands by Gibbs shoulder as the two of them watch the rest of the team interact.

"It is." Gibbs does not say any more.

"Did you have a good talk with your brothers Jethro?" Ducky was keen to hear about the meeting, Tony had been exhausted as well when the two men had returned and so they had not found out what had happened between Gibbs and his siblings.

"Yes." Gibbs wondered how the meeting between his brothers and the Alpha's was going, he could imagine that most of the werewolves would be whole hearted behind the plan to stamp out the hatred and distrust from between humans and werewolf kind.

Ducky listened as Gibbs told him what the talk had been about, the others surrounded them and listened intently as Gibbs spoke.

"It's good that things are going to change." Ziva was the first to offer her opinion. "Some packs do not behave fairly to those they consider less worthy."

Tony knew that Ziva was thinking about her father's pack, in which born dominant wolves seemed to be considered better than submissive, or bitten wolves, and humans were considered even less than second class.

"They will have to change or the Alpha's will be replaced." Gibbs had been clear that any Alpha who could not adapt could not be allowed to lead.

"My father will not be happy." Ziva felt herself pulled into a hug, she resisted briefly before taking the comfort that was so freely given.

"You father's and idiot." Abby caught Tony's eye as he cradled Ziva within his strong arms.

"Yes but he is powerful." Ziva breathed in the comforting scent of her pack mate, she felt him nuzzle her in return.

"He will change or he will be replaced." Gibbs was adamant.

"He may change his public face but I doubt very much that he will change what he has always believed." Ziva sadly spoke she knew her father too well.

"Don't worry Ziva, he's not your Alpha so he has no say in your life anymore." Jimmy did not like the smell of sadness coming from the charismatic former Mossad agent.

"He is my father and he will expect me to obey his commands."


	36. Chapter 35

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes and I apologise wholeheartedly if I use were and where in the wrong context, I try and catch these mistakes but sometimes they get through.

Sorry about the delay in posting still having no fun in real life, hope this chapter is alright.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and it makes me really happy to get reviews and suggestions.

**The Claiming.**

Gibbs moved so that he was stood in front of the solemn looking former Mossad agent. He waited for the dark eyed woman to look at him.

"Ziva you're mine now, part of my pack, your father has no say in your life anymore." Gibbs voice was strong in its conviction. "You will decide you own future and make your own decisions Ziva."

"My Abba has plans for me." Ziva had hoped that by staying in America she could escape the plans her father had made for her to be married to a werewolf of his choosing. She knew that he saw her as prized commodity, something to be used to further his quest for power.

"He cannot force you to do something you don't want to Ziva." Tony had always thought that Eli was not a good father just like his own was, although were Anthony DiNozzo senior had seen Tony as a failure and disgrace, Eli David had seen Ziva as a possession to be used as he saw fit to further himself and his power base.

Ziva shook her head, it was only really a matter of time before her father summoned her back to Israel, he probably had a list of suitable Alpha's he would demand she mate with, she had been lucky so far to escape the fate of a loveless mating, but she knew that her father saw her status as a strong born female werewolf as essential to creating a strong dynasty for him, she was the last of his children living and she had always known that her father would choose the man who would breed with her. She should never have allowed her feelings for the agent on her team to grow, she would do her duty to her father even though it would cost her everything she had worked for, she knew her duty and responsibilities.

Gibbs could not help the growl that bubbled up from deep within his chest, the silent female scent was so unhappy and her shoulders drooped. Gibbs would not allow Eli David to take away his surrogate daughter, she was his now to protect, to guide and to rejoice in. Eli David had lost all rights to the fiery woman, especially after the debacle of Somalia. He would make sure the Mossad man new that Ziva's life was her own, that she would decide her future and the path she would take, and not the man who had treated her so badly.

"Mine." Gibbs growled Ziva gasped as he shifted to the huge imposing great wolf form, she felt herself pulled into his arms as they wrapped gently around her, the massive muzzle rested where her shoulder and neck met, she could feel the shifted man snuffling against her a rumbling growl issuing from the large form.

"Gibbs." Ziva gasped as she realised the Alpha was scent marking her rubbing his enormous head against her his strength carefully controlled.

"Your mine Ziva." Gibbs voice was soft. "Mine to protect, mine to guide, mine."

Tony yelped as a long clawed hand reached out and pulled him close so that he was next t Ziva.

"My pack together." Gibbs began to scent mark the pair, he knew that they both had feelings for each other but that neither one had acted on the feelings, it was almost like neither one was aware how the other felt, but Gibbs was, and he would be damned if Eli David tore them apart because he was certain that the Israeli Alpha would not be pleased that his daughter had fallen for the loud Italian American.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

"Will you just expect Alpha's who disagree with your plans to step down, or will they and their packs be allowed to break away from Council rule?" Secretary Jarvis asked the question, he wanted the Council members to see that he was a powerful Alpha, that he wanted to lead his pack to greatness.

Silence fell over the assembled Alpha's, they all seemed to hold their breaths waiting for the answer from the six werewolves who ruled them.

"If the Alpha will not change to accept that humans and werewolves are equal in our eyes then they will be replaced." Janus looked at Jarvis he wanted so badly to leap across the table to pin the insolent dog to the floor and rip out his throat for what he had done to his brother.

"Whether that is through a challenge or them simply stepping down, we will not allow any Alpha to take a path different from our vision of the future." Cassius saw a hint of fang as Janus smiled at him both men kept their desire to rip the arrogant Jarvis to themselves.

"What about packs in countries that have laws in place that class our kind as inferior or dangerous?" An young Alpha asked, his voice clear and strong even though the Council could nearly taste how nervous he was.

"We will try and negotiate with leaders of these countries, but if nothing changes then we will call the packs to us." Brutus already wanted packs in those countries to be removed to safer friendlier lands, where the packs could flourish.

"And if they try and stop the packs from leaving?" The Alpha's all understood that even if the countries classed werewolves as less than human these governments would not want to lose them as werewolves made exceptional and fierce soldiers.

"Then they will bring death and destruction down on themselves, no longer will any kind of mistreatment or harassment be tolerated." Brutus snarled. "If examples need to be made before the whole world understands the seriousness of our desire to see life change for the better then that is what we shall do."

Looks where exchanged between the assembled Alpha's they now understood that the Council was prepared to wage war to end the mistreatment of both humans and werewolves throughout the whole world. Nowhere would be exempt from the new push for harmony between the two species.

"You would fight." An older Alpha from Virginia could not keep the surprise from her voice.

"We would fight and lead to show the world how committed we are." Atticus gave the woman a confident smile, she nodded back at him.

"We would not expect our children to do anything that we would not do." Markus could tell that the majority of the Alpha's and their seconds present were pleased with what they were hearing, one or two seemed hesitant and Markus just hoped that that was due to them being surprised by the Council's announcement rather than being against what they had been told.

"Return to your packs and spread the word." Gaius commanded, he waited until the room emptied, leaving him and his brothers and members of the Wolf Guard present.

"That went well." Janus hoped that the rest of the unveiling of their plan to the rest of the world went half as well.

"Some wont like the change." Markus wondered how his older brother was doing, he was keen to find out more about what Lucius or Gibbs as he now preferred to be called had been doing, he sensed a great sadness in the older werewolf.

"We shall deal with that when it happens, for now we should celebrate finding our brother." Brutus was keen to speak to his brother.

"Yes it will be good to find what Lucius has been doing all this time." Cassius was also keen to meet and learn about the wolves who made up his brothers small family, especially the young man that had been turned by Lucius.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX OX

"I can't believe that the Council has come all this way just to decide that things need to change." SECNAV Jarvis griped, he threw himself onto his office chair, he looked at Jonathan Cole.

"Surely it's a good thing." Cole thought it was about time groups that promoted hatred between humans and werewolves needed stamping out.

"But we are better than humans." Jarvis snapped back. "We're faster, stronger and so much more than humans."

Cole nearly let out a sigh, he had forgotten how well Jarvis managed to fool people into believing that he was a advocate of both humans and werewolves, when the man actually believed that non wolves were less than him, he believed they had their uses but werewolves should be in positions of power, Cole new it grated on the arrogant alpha's nerves when a human outranked him.

"Best not let the Council hear you say that." Cole could not help himself although he immediately regretted his words as he found himself slammed against the door, Jarvis's claws digging into his throat he could feel blood trickling down his neck.

"I'm not frightened of them old men." Jarvis snarled he felt his fangs lengthen, he shook Cole like a rat. "I won't be the only Alpha disagreeing with what they say."

Cole gasped for breath as Jarvis dropped him, he rubbed at his neck and lowered his head so that the alpha werewolf could not see the hatred shinning in his eyes, he bared his throat in a show of submission to the other man. Cole understood he was playing with fire but he wanted to learn more about what Jarvis thought and if he had any plans to try and stop the Council.

"Do you really think any Alpha will be brave enough to challenge what the Council has planned?" Cole looked up glad that the agitated Jarvis had returned to sit in his chair.

"Who's to say that some crack pot group don't wipe out the Council." Jarvis smiled at the thought of the death of the Council members, he could see himself taking up the mantle of leadership if the brothers all were somehow removed.

Cole's jaw almost hit the floor surely he had heard wrong, Jarvis could not be that delusional that he would think that anyone would be stupid enough to attempt to murder the werewolf ruling council and that he would be elevated to sit on any council that would replace the existing one if any such assignation somehow succeeded.

Jarvis laughter erupted from seemingly the bottom of the man's feet, he chuckled nastily at the thought of what he would do as a member of the council, how he would make the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs kneel at his feet begging for his life.

Cole shivered at the sound of the insane laughter, he now realised that he had to somehow get himself free of the cruel alpha, he would have to tread carefully because the man would not let him go and live.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

"What is the purpose of your visit?" The bored looking official asked.

"A little bit of business and some personal." The visitor replied.

"Please enjoy your stay Mr David."


	37. Author Note Chp 35

**Author Note:**

The last chapter seems to have inadvertently annoyed or upset people because I have hinted that Tony and Ziva have feelings for each other. Let me just clarify that I have no intention of making this a Tiva story, there are because of what happens in the future just hints of a relationship that could have been between the two but doesn't actually happen, as I intend to be mean and cruel to the characters and oohh you will have to carry on reading to find out what happens.

If this slight hint of Tiva makes you stop reading my story then that is entirely down to your choice. I don't tend to put warnings of pairings in my description of the story because FF limits the amount of words you can write and I prefer to put a outline of the story rather than who could possibly end up in some sort of relationship with each other. I never expected to get the reaction I have had but know in future to maybe try and warn people if any pairings are coming up possibly at beginning of chapter like I do if I'm going to use violence/sexual assault etc.

Thank you for the reviews I have received and please carry on reading if you can.


	38. Chapter 36

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply I do not own NCIS etc etc. Also this is unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes and I apologise wholeheartedly if I use were and where in the wrong context, I try and catch these mistakes but sometimes they get through.

Apologies for the wait between chapters, even though I had some time off on holiday away from work I had a bad case of writers block on this, but here's the latest chapter and I hope it's ok.

Gibbs and the gang spend time at the Council headquarters, Jarvis has an interesting phone call.

Reviews are great and suggestions and comments are fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and it makes me really happy to get reviews and suggestions.

**The Claiming.**

"Where have you been all this time brother?" Markus was sat next to Gaius, the seven brothers were gathered around a table talking.

"I have been living in lots of different places." Gibbs had his brothers complete attention all six were looking at him, it was like they were frightened he was going to up and disappear their focus was that intense.

"Tell us of your life brother." Atticus requested, he smiled at his newly found brother wanting the older werewolf to tell them about his life away from them.

Gibbs grinned at his assembled brethren, he began to tell them if what he had done during his time away from them. The six werewolves leaned forward and eagerly listened to him speak, asking questions when they could.

Gibbs took a fortifying breath as he reached his time with his murdered wife and child, he felt tears fill his eyes as he spoke of Shannon and Kelly, how he had lost them, how he had taken his revenge on the man who had killed them, he tried to keep the anger from his voice as he spoke but he knew he was not completely able to. He was angry because he had not been there for them, Shannon and Kelly had died without him, he missed them both so much.

Markus was the quickest of the six werewolves to move he wrapped an arm around his older brother, the sadness emanating from the silver haired man bringing a tear to his eye, and he noticed that he was not the only one effected by what Gibbs was saying.

"It is hard to lose a child Lucius." Janus voice was soft and sympathetic, the men all understood that as Kelly was the alpha werewolf first and only biological child it would hit the man hard. "I am glad that you gained vengeance for their killings, even though it would not bring them back to you."

Gibbs returned his younger brothers embrace, unsurprised when as soon as Markus released him he was quickly pulled into the arms of another brother, until all six had given him comfort. Gibbs had forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by his brothers, it reminded him of the time before the war had broken out between the six werewolves.

Brutus was curious about the man his brother had bitten and the rest of the team from NCIS, they all wanted to hear about that part of the elder werewolf's life.

"I joined NCIS after Shannon and Kelly were killed, although it was known as NIS back then." Gibbs wondered if his team was alright, he knew that they were being given a tour of the building and that they would be waiting for him once he had finished his talk with his brothers.

Gibbs filled the group in about how he had recruited the team, he spoke about Caitlin Told and Stan Burley, how Ari had shot him and killed Kate, he found himself telling them of losing Jenny Shepherd and the others who had died during his time. He spoke of his long time friend and mentor and how he had died doing what he wanted.

"Mike Franks was a good man and friend to you brother." Atticus had heard the sorrow in his brothers voice but also the pride he felt when speaking of his lost friend.

"Your team now is strong brother?" Janus asked, he wanted to know what his brother thought of his only bitten child and the other werewolves which made up the small pack that was now his brothers chosen family.

"They are my life brothers." Gibbs was so proud of them all, he had watched them grow and develop, handling everything life had thrown at them. "Each one special to me, they are family."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

Tony had to force himself not to fidget and twitch, as a group they were being shown around the building that housed the Wolf Guard and the offices, and he was bored, and wanted to make sure that his boss was alright. Tony understood that Gibbs would want to speak alone with his brothers but Tony's wolf was not happy with the separation from his friend, sire and alpha.

"Would you like to see the training of Wolf Guard members?" The groups guide asked, he had been told to show this mixed group around and too keep them occupied and interested.

"Yes." Ziva could tell that Tony was distracted and she thought that maybe she could persuade their guide that they could maybe take part in some physical activity which would maybe make Tony lose some of his tension.

Tim smiled at Abby as she fitted her hand into his, he squeezed her hand gently as they followed Ziva and Tony, Breena, Jimmy and Ducky followed as the guide led them to what looked to Tim as a gym, a group of both men and women of the Wolf Guard were training.

"Welcome please take a seat as we run through some offensive and defensive training." The huge instructor gave Tim and the pack a welcoming smile. "Take your positions."

Ziva watched with interest as the members of the Wolf Guard attacked and defended both in their wolf form and human form, she made sure to keep some form of physical contact with her team mate, Tony seemed to settle as they watched the training.

Tony grinned at Ziva as the former Mossad agent leant against him, he noted that she was watching the action avidly.

Ducky studied his young friends and pack mates, he was pleased with how calm his young assistant and his mate where, the two youngsters were avidly watching the training of the Wolf Guard members. Abby and Tim were holding hands and Ducky smiled as Abby suddenly released Tim to pull him into an exuberant hug which the man returned enthusiastically. Ducky noted that Tony now appeared slightly more settled, he put that down to the fact that Ziva was constantly touching her team mate, Ducky guessed that this was helping the younger man keep calm and not worry about their not present alpha and team leader.

Ducky was not worried about his friend, he could only imagine how much the brothers had to catch up. It still amazed the medical examiner that Gibbs and his brothers had lived for so long, they must have seen and experience so many things, being alive through so many milestones of the people of earth, both the good and the bad. Ducky really could not wait to have a in depth discussion with Gibbs. He also wondered if Gibbs would ever reveal his true identity to the world or whether he would remain lost and hidden to the werewolf general populace.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

SECNAV Clayton Jarvis worked steadily through the paperwork associated with his role within the Navy and government, he read through emails and glared at his screen. Suddenly a message popped up on his screen, Jarvis blinked and scowled, it looked like someone had hacked his machine, he could not believe anyone would be stupid enough to do something like that. Growling in displeasure he opened the flashing window and the starred hard at the message it contained a cell phone number and a name. Picking up his secure line he dialled the number and waited for the call to be answered.

"My brother is dead and I want to know how and why." The voice on the other end snapped brusquely.

Jarvis grimaced, Harper Dearing had been bad enough, but his older brother made the dead man look like a innocent harmless child. Jarvis suddenly grinned if one brother had been unable to deal with Gibbs then maybe the older brother could do the job properly.

"Alpha Leroy Jethro Gibbs an agent at NCIS killed him, I'm sorry to say it looks like he ripped your brother apart." Jarvis simply told the other man, he kept his pleasure at the thought of losing the elder Dearing brother on the unaware Gibbs.

"Where is he?" The voice demanded a quick answer.

Jarvis paused he wanted Gibbs to suffer but who knows what Jackson Dearing planned to punish those responsible for Harper's death. The man was a fanatic when it came to his views on werewolves, he hated them with a passion, Jarvis was actually surprised the man did not blame him in some way for his brother's death.

"I don't know" Jarvis was sure that Gibbs and his NCIS team were still somewhere within the Council buildings.

"Why did you not warn my brother about how dangerous this alpha was?" Jackson Dearing did not understand how his brother had been what could only described as friends with this werewolf, his brother had been keen to exploit the relationship that had developed.

"I warned Harper to be careful, but he wanted to get his hands on Gibbs." Jarvis had encouraged the man in his quest to break Gibbs and find out exactly how he had gone from previously immune to a fully fledged werewolf and an alpha one as well. "Your brother wanted to know how Gibbs had become a werewolf, he was determined to get his hands on the man."

"My brother died and the organisation has lost a lot of assets." Jackson Dearing snapped angrily the destruction of the facility had lost the Anti-werewolf league a lot of money and resources, luckily out of the leadership only his brother had been present, and no vital information on the members had been at the location, although Jackson was annoyed at losing so many talent staff both by them being killed or facing a long jail time.

"I am sorry about your brother, but I can do nothing about the assets you have lost." Jarvis actually did not care that Harper Dearing had died, he only cared about Gibbs suffering for defeating him during their battle for dominance over the NCIS pack.

"Gibbs is going to suffer mark my words, I advise you to stay away from him." Dearing warned Jarvis.

"Revenge for your brother is something I wish you good luck with as Gibbs will no doubt surround himself with his pack." SECNAV Jarvis wanted to see Gibbs suffer and if that meant Dearing went through the mans team to do it then that was just hard luck for them.

Jackson laughed cruelly.

"Gibbs will regret the day he ever murdered my brother."


End file.
